Forward onto Dawn
by G0nna6oF4rK1D
Summary: This is a what if story. 15 Year Old Clementine must learn to survive in a new, dark world of the Walking Dead, where the next day could very well be her last... with enemies at every corner can she survive in a world without Lee? Inspired by WalkingDeadRox, check out his stories! Directed by gaara king of the sand.
1. Chapter 1

Clementine sat nervously at her desk, twiddling her thumbs together. She crossed her fingers hoping she had done a good job.

"Clementine,"

She perked up at her name and stood from her seat.

Clementine approached the desk, taking the paper. She looked score on the test and sighed. The girl slowly returned to her seat, feeling disheartened.

Suddenly the bell rang and everyone jumped from their chairs.

Clementine slowly pushed herself up, still looking over her test paper.

"You're all free to go." The teacher nodded towards the door before calling, "Clementine,"

Clementine looked up towards the man.

"You don't have to get an A plus on every assignment."

Clementine could only sigh.

* * *

"I got a B minus! A B minus, can you believe that?" Clementine complained.

"Clem, I don't see what the big deal is." Said Sandra.

Sandra was almost three years older than her. But she was one of her closest friends. Her sister of sorts.

"What do you mean? That's almost a C!" Clementine huffed.

"So what? I get C's all the time." Sandra said proudly.

"But I studied really hard for that test." Clementine said disappointment clear in her voice.

"Maybe that's a sign that you need to take a break..." Sandra smirked.

"Maybe..." Clementine sighed.

"Relax, it's not the end of the world." Sandra assured, patting the younger girl's shoulder.

"For you maybe. You graduate next year." Clementine pointed out.

"Yeah. I can't wait too." Sandra smiled. "No homework."

"Yeah..." Clementine nodded.

Sandra beamed. "More dances."

"Well, I don't know about that." Clementine rolled her eyes. "Do you think about college?"

"College?"

"Yes..."

"Really, Clem?" Sandra scoffed. "I don't have the time to think about that."

"What about your education?" Clementine asked.

"Screw education." Sandra said. "I'm going where-ever all the parties are...And the boys."

"Seriously, Sandra..." Clementine groaned.

"What's wrong with thinking about boys?" Sandra asked.

Clementine just rolled her eyes and kept walking.

"Anyway," Sandra started, "How's our baby raccoon?"

Clementine smiled. "He's doing good. The vet's taking care of him."

"That's good." Sandra smiled as well.

They had found a baby raccoon a week ago in Clementine's back yard. After finding it could hardly walk, they turned it over to the vet.

"Got any plan for spring break?" Clementine asked.

"You bet I do. How about you?" Sandra laughed.

"Nu-uh. Not really. I'll probably just stay home and study." Clementine shrugged.

"Booooring."

"Is not. Studying can be fun." Clementine protested.

"Yeah, if you're a nerd." Sandra gave her a poke on the nose, causing the girl to shoot her a glare. "No wonder your grades are so good."

"Is that an insult?" Clementine giggled and kept walking.

"Wait, where are you going?" Sandra called.

"Home."

"What? Not already." Sandra pouted. "Let's go to the mall."

"I can't today. Maybe tomorrow."

"Alright fine."

* * *

"Do you have to go?" Clementine asked her parents sadly.

"Clem, you'll be fine. It'll only be a few days." Diana said.

"Can't I go?" Clementine pleaded.

"Nope. Sorry kiddo." Ed replied. "No missing school."

"I'll miss you guys." Clementine said.

"You're acting like you'll never see us again." Ed chuckled.

"I'll just miss you guys...I'll be home alone." She said.

"Yeah, but you'll be fine." Ed said.

"I know..." Clementine sighed.

"We're not leaving for a few more days anyway." Diana informed. "How'd you do on your test?"

"I got a B..." Clementine mumbled.

"That's great." They praised.

"Minus." Clementine sighed.

"That's still good." Diana said.

"Is not." Clementine shook her head. "That's almost a C."

"Why do you have to be such a perfectionist?" Ed asked with a snort.

"I can't help it." Clementine said. "I'm going to go study. I'm definitely getting an A plus next time."

* * *

"Hey, Clem." Sandra greeted as she approached her on the bus stop.

"Morning?" Clementine greeted back.

"Did you get the text?" Sandra suddenly asked.

"Text?" Clementine said.

"You're not in the group chat?" Sandra asked.

"No..." Clementine didn't even know about a group chat...she was feeling left out now.

"Are you going to Steven's party?" Sandra asked.

"Steven Mccrow? Isn't he on probation?" Clementine raised a brow.

"Yeah." Sandra nodded.

"And his parents are letting him have a party?" Clementine shook her head in disbelief.

"Yeah. Isn't it cool?" Sandra asked.

"I think it's crazy." Clementine said.

"Whatever, you going or not?"

The girl looked down. "Umm..."

"Come oooon. Everyone's going to be there."

"I'll...uh, I'll think about it." Clementine told her before taking her hand and picking up her pace. "Come on, we're going to be late."

"I'm back."

Diana looked up from the dishes she was doing to face her daughter. "Welcome home, baby."

"Thanks." Clementine said. "Sooo...Mommy,"

"Yes, Clementine?"

"There's a party this weekend...Can I go?" The teen asked.

"Absolutely not." Diana immediately responded.

"Why not?!" Clementine demanded.

"I know how teenagers get at parties. I don't want you getting influence into anything." Diana said.

"Mom, come on! I won't. You know how I am." Clementine said.

"I said no, Clem." Diana said strictly.

"But-"

"No." She cut her off.

Clementine huffed, storming from the room.

* * *

Ed was sitting at the table. It was early morning; he was reading the newspaper as he often did before he went to work.

"Daddy,"

"You're up early, Clem." He smiled at her.

"Yeah...Can I ask you something?" Clementine started.

"I don't have any money." He joked.

"That's not funny." Clementine pouted.

"Alright, sorry." He chuckled. "What is it, kiddo?"

"So, there's this party..." She mumbled.

"Uh-Uh." He nodded.

"Everybody's going..." Clementine continued.

"Right..." Ed nodded once more.

"It's this Saturday." Clementine said slowly.

"Where is it?" Ed asked.

"At Steven's house." Clementine replied.

"Steven?" Ed's eyes widen. "Isn't that the boy who's always getting in trouble with the police."

"Yes..." Clementine confirmed, before speaking again, "Listen, daddy, I know you don't like him much, but I really want to go. Everyone will be there and-"

"No." Ed stopped her.

"Daddy, please." She begged.

"No, Clementine. You'll thank me when you're older."

"I doubt that. The party will be over when I'm older." Clementine sighed. "I never ask to go anywhere. The least you can do is let me go."

* * *

As soon as they approached the school two boys made their way towards them. Clementine fought back a sigh. Sandra like them, but they always managed to annoy Clementine.

Steven started riding his bike in circles around them. "Party at my house. Saturday. You coming?"

"Of course I'm going." Sandra grinned.

"I'm not." Clementine said.

"What? Why not?" Steven asked, still circling them.

"How come?" Sandra questioned as well.

"She's a chicken." The other boy, Noah, cut in.

"Clem?" Sandra asked.

"I can't." Clementine sighed.

"You never come to any of our parties." Steven said, still riding.

"I've got a lot of homework." Clementine said, exiting his circle. They followed, Steven quickly locking his bike.

"Homework?" Noah asked. "Really, Clem."

"My parents would never let me go." Clementine admit.

"Don't you want to go?" Sandra asked.

"I do..." Clementine said. She did want to go, but she didn't care if she couldn't.

"Then ask again." Steven shrugged. "Maybe they'll change their minds."

"They won't. You don't know how they are." Clementine said.

"You can always try. What's the harm in asking another time?" Steven replied.

"I guess you're right." Clementine muttered.

"Of course I am." Steven smirked.

"Want me to ask with you?" Sandra offered.

Clementine nodded. "I guess so..."

* * *

"I'm home!" Clementine called.

"Hey, sweetie." Diana called back from the kitchen.

"Hi, Mrs. Diana!" Sandra yelled out as well.

"Oh, hey, Sandra." Diana greeted back. "You staying for dinner?"

"Yeah."

* * *

The meal was silent. Not a comfortable silence. An awkward silence, Clementine couldn't stop herself from fidgeting.

"Ask..." Sandra finally mouth to her friend.

"Mom, Dad," Clementine nervously called.

"What is it?" Ed asked.

"About that party..." Clementine swallowed.

"We've spoken on this. You're not going." Diana said.

"Why not?" Clementine asked.

"We don't want you out partying." Diana said.

"I'll make sure she stays out of trouble." Sandra butt in.

"No offense, but you can barely stay out of trouble yourself, Sandra." Ed said.

Sandra fell silent at that.

"I'm not a little girl anymore." Clementine argued.

"Don't ask again, Clementine!" Diana said.

"I never get to do anything!" Clementine snapped. "It's so unfair!"

She dropped her fork and ran up the stairs.

"Sandra...I think it's time for you to go..." Ed gently said.

"Yeah..." Sandra pushed herself up. "I was just leaving."

* * *

"Well, what did they say?" Steven asked.

Clementine didn't look up from her food.

"Clementine?" Steven called.

"We'll be there." Sandra uttered causing Clem's eyes to widen.

"Really? Awesome." Steven beamed, before walking away.

"Sandra!" Clementine snapped. "Why would you say that? You know I can't go."

"Of course you can." Sandra said.

"Mom and dad say I'm not allowed." Clementine replied. "You were there."

"They don't have to know." Sandra said.

"But-"

Sandra cut her off. "Aren't they going out of town tomorrow."

"Yeah." Clementine nodded.

"Well what they know won't hurt them."

"But Sandra, that's lying!" Clementine protested.

"A little white lie never hurt anybody..." Sandra said. "I'll pick you up and bring you something to wear."

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Clementine asked, looking at her outfit.

"You're kidding, right?" Sandra asked in shock, "Don't you want to look sexy? More grown up?"

"I guess so." Clementine responded. She didn't care about being sexy.

"Of course you do. I mean, you're fifth-teen and your parents treat you like you're ten." Sandra giggled. "Just make sure you're ready for Saturday."

* * *

"Come in," Clementine said, when she heard a knocking on her bedroom door.

"Clementine, we're leaving now..." Diana said.

Clementine looked down sadly. "Okay..."

"Be good." Ed said, patting her head. "No parties."

"Okay, okay." Clementine said, feeling her heartrate pick up at the word party.

"Love you sweetheart." Her father kissed her cheek, before her mother did the same.

"Love you too." Clementine said.

"Bye, baby." Diana smiled.

Clementine waited for them to pull from the driveway before grabbing the phone. "Hey, Sandra..." Her palms were sweating she was so nervous. "They're gone."

"Great! Party time tomorrow!" Sandra exclaimed over the phone.

"Y-Yeah. Tomorrow." Clementine gulped.

* * *

Clementine sighed, she had decided to shower to calm her nerves. She couldn't stop think about how she was betraying her parents' trust. Speaking of the devil, her phone rung and the name displayed was "Mom"

"Hello?" She answered, throat feeling dry.

"Hey, Clem. We just called to say goodnight." Diana said. "You being good?"

"Of course not. The place is trashed." Clementine joked.

"Hope you clean it before we get back." Diana giggled.

"Not a chance." Clementine said back with a laugh.

The two giggled for a while before Diana said, "We love you, baby. Get some rest. We'll talk in the morning."

"Okay."

* * *

Clementine woke up early morning, feeling anxious. She was nervous. She was hoping her parents would call and she'd just confess to them her plans right then and there, but they never called that morning. In fact, they didn't call for hours and before she knew it, Sandra had arrived.

"What are you wearing?" Clementine asked, her friend was showing skin...a lot of skin.

"You don't like it?" Sandra asked.

"It's...Interesting." Clementine said, not know any other way to describe it.

"It's sexy, huh?" Sandra grinned.

"Your parents let you leave like that?" Clementine asked in surprise.

"Of course not! I waited until they weren't home. I'm sleeping over by the way." She said.

"Oh?" Clementine nodded. "Okay."

"So, you ready?" Sandra asked her.

"I guess." Clementine was hesitant.

"Let's put some makeup on you." Sandra dug into her bad pulling out some makeup. "Then we'll figure your hair out."

Clementine gave a nervous nod.

"Here, I got this for you," Sandra showed her a bright red dress. "From one best friend to another."

Clementine stared at it for a moment. "I don't know...It seems tight."

"That's what makes it so hot." Sandra gave her a shove, "Put it on."

* * *

"You look amazing, Clem." Sandra said, giddily.

"I do?" Clementine asked.

"Yeah." She said.

"Thank you." Clementine sheepishly replied. She was still trying to get use to the heels Sandra had given her.

As the sat in the car, she felt like she wanted so desperately to chicken out.

"Come on, let's go inside."

* * *

"Wow, Clem."

Clementine felt uncomfortable with the boy eyeing her like a piece of meat.

"Stop staring, Gabriel." A girl huffed.

"Come on." Sandra, tugged her friend along.

"Everybody's staring..." Clementine mumbled.

"What do you expect. You look good." Sandra said. "Hey, Steven! Great party."

"Thanks Sandra." Steven said before smirking at Clementine. "So you really did show up..."

"Yeah." Clementine said.

"Cool." He said. "Want something to eat? A drink maybe?"

"I..." Clementine looked around feeling self-conscious. She tugged on her too short dress. "Guys...I shouldn't be here." She said.

"Loosen up, Clem." Noah said. "Don't be a prude."

"But-"

"You're hanging with the big dogs now." Steven said. "Come on. Have a drink."

"Maybe you should." Sandra said, "You won't even think about it if you're drunk."

"You've gotten drunk?" Clementine asked in horror.

"Yeah..." Sandra said.

"Haven't you ever been drunk before?" Noah asked Clementine.

"Of course not. My parents would kill me." Clementine said.

"Well, they're not here. Try it." Steven said.

"N-No." Clementine backed away, nearly tripping. "I shouldn't be here. I need to go home."

"Oh relax, Clem." Sandra said. "What your parents don't know won't kill them."

"I can't lie to them." Clementine argued.

"It's not a lie. They'll never know unless you tell them." Sandra said. "Aren't they gone for like, two weeks?"

"No way?" Noah grinned, eyes wide.

"What?" Clementine asked.

"Your folks are out of town?" Noah asked.

"I...Y-Yes." Clementine confirmed.

"So we going to party or what?" Noah asked her.

"What?" Clementine looked confused.

"Tomorrow," Noah smirked. "Party at your place."

"No! Stop it." Clementine shook her head. "I'm going home." She turned on her heels and started to walk away.

"Whatever Clem. you're no fun." Steven called after her. She could hear them laughing. Probably at her.

She made her way outside when she heard Sandra yell. "Clementine wait! You can't go alone. Something bad might happen."

"I can take care of myself." Clementine huffed, crossing her arms.

"Sure you can..." Sandra rolled her eyes at the younger girl. "What's the problem?"

"I shouldn't be here." Clementine said, looking around.

"Fine. We'll go home." Sandra sighed.

"When?" Clementine asked.

"Fifteen minutes." Sandra said. "Just come back inside. I promise."

"Fine."

* * *

"Hey you're back!" One of the boys exclaimed.

"We're not staying long." Sandra said. "Pour me a drink."

"Got it."

Clementine sat in silence, watching everyone down alcohol. She didn't want to be there anymore. She hadn't expected the party to be like this. It was too much.

"Sandra...I think you've had enough." Clementine said. "Sandra...Let's go."

"Come on, Clem. Don't be a party pooper." The girl replied

"I'm not." Clementine defended. "This is ridiculous. We're going home."

"Just chill, girly. Have a drink." Steven said.

"I don't drink, Steven!" Clementine snapped.

"It's just punch." Steven promised.

Clementine huffed and took the drink from his hand. She looking into it before taking a sip.

"Well?" Steven asked.

"It's good..." She lied, not wanting to be rude.

"Then have some more." He smirked.

She didn't want to refuse the offer; afterall, she was his guest.

* * *

Sandra pulled herself out of her half-asleep state to check on her friend.

Clementine was sitting on Steven's lap, allowing the boy to kiss her neck. That wasn't the Clem she knew. Sandra was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Steven, did I ever tell you how sexy you were?" Clementine giggled into the boy's ear.

"Tell me now, baby." Steven urged.

"Clementine, you okay?" Sandra called.

Clementine looked over at her with a big smile, "Oh yeah...I feel greaaat."

"Why are you acting that way?" Sandra asked.

"Don't worry about it." Steven spoke, shaking the liquor bottle with a smirk.

"You spiked her drink?!" Sandra asked in surprise.

"I was just trying to get her to loosen up." Steven said.

"We've got to go." Sandra shot him a glare, yanking Clementine off his lap. "Clementine, we're going home."

"Already?" Clementine asked.

"Sandra..." Steven tried.

Sandra ignored him. "Let's go, Clem."

Sandra wrapped her arm around the girl, helping her friend into the car.

* * *

"Why did we have to leave?" Clementine complained.

"Clem, don't be mad at me." Sandra sighed. "It's for your own good."

"I'm not mad." Clementine said.

"Good." She drove slowly, once she got to a red light, she examined her friend's face. Are you okay? You look sick..."

"S-Stop the car."

Sandra did and Clementine threw the door open, vomiting onto the ground.

They drove on in silence until the got to Clementine's home. Sandra helped Clementine into the house. "You okay?"

"My head is killing me." Clementine groaned.

"You'll feel better tomorrow." Sandra said, helping her into bed. "Get some rest. I'll come check on you in the morning..."

"Okay..."

* * *

Clementine woke up to a pounding in her head. She groaned, reaching into her desk draw and downing some aspirin.

"Oh God..." Her head was killing her. She had a hangover.

It was still dark. She imagined it was the middle of the night. She could only wonder where the hell Sandra was.

Suddenly her phone rang, startling her. She quickly answered it. "Mama?"

"Clementine! Thank God. Are you okay, baby?" Came her mother's frantic voice.

"Yes...I'm fine, mom." Clementine said. "What's wrong."

"I've been trying to call you all day. Calls kept getting dropped." Diana said.

"Did something happen?" Clementine asked nervously

"Your father got into something with some crazy guy at the hotel." Diana told her.

"Is he hurt?" Clementine questioned in concern.

"He's resting right now. They're not letting us leave and they're not telling us what going on." Diana said.

"Wait, mom. What are you talking about?" Clementine asked.

"Look at the news, Clementine."

Clementine looked in confusion before turning on the TV. What she saw made her heart stop. "Oh my God...This is a joke, right?"

"I'm afraid not." Diana said.

"W-What's happening, mama?" Clementine stammered.

"I don't know..." Diana replied. "Keep the doors, locked. Don't let anyone inside."

"O-Okay." Clementine nodded, even though her mother couldn't see it.

"I'll call you as soon as I find something out." Diana said.

"Okay. I love you mom." Clementine replied.

"Love you too, baby. Stay safe." And with that she hung up.

Clementine's heart jumped when she heard a banging at the door. She made her way downstairs to see what it was. She slowly approached the door; she didn't want to open it, she didn't know who or what was out there.

The banging continued, then a voice spoke, "Clementine! Let me in!"

"Sandra?" She opened the door.

"Yes."

She allowed the girl in. Sandra's eyes were full of fear.

"What happened?" Clementine asked, "You're bleeding!"

"Y-Yeah."

"How'd that happen?" Clementine demanded, protectively.

"Victoria and Gabriel were arguing, in the room. We heard Tori scream so we went in to try to help." Sandra explained.

"What happened?" Clementine asked again.

"I grabbed Gabe and the dick bit me." She said.

"Bit you?" Clementine asked confused.

"Yeah." Sandra nodded. "Can you believe that?"

"Let me get you some bandages." Clementine offered, leading her to the couch to sit down.

"Alright..."

* * *

"Did you see the news?" Clementine asked.

"The crazies?" Sandra questioned back.

"Yeah."

"I bet those people were just on drugs. " Sandra said. "What time is it?"

Clementine looked to the clock, "Three fifty- two a.m."

"Hmm...Let's go to bed." Sandra suggested.

"Alright." Clementine agreed.

"How's your headache?" Sandra asked her.

"It's worse." Clementine whispered, "My dad is hurt."

"What happened?" Sandra asked, concerned.

"One of the crazies..." Clementine said

"...Coincidence?"

Clementine shrugged. "Who knows."

"I'm sure he'll be fine."

Clementine sighed. "I hope so."

"...Night Clem."

"Night."

* * *

Clementine jerked awake at the sound of her name being called. "C-Clem?"

"Sandra?" She asked, "You okay?"

"Your phone..." Sandra mumbled weakly.

Clementine sent her a worried look, before pick up her phone and playing the message. "Clementine, baby...If you can hear this call the police. We love you."

"Mom!" She called, knowing her mom couldn't hear her.

"We love you."

"Mommy-" She called again, knowing there was nothing she could do. Knowing she had no idea what was going on.

"We love-"

"W-What was that?" Sandra asked.

"I...I don't know." She sniffed, fighting back tears. "Something isn't right, Sandra..."

"No point in-" Sandra suddenly started coughing wildly.

"You okay?" Clementine asked, kneeling beside the other girl.

"I don't feel too good." Sandra admit.

Clementine felt her head. "You got a fever. You're really hot." She stood back up. "I'll get you some water. Try to rest some more."

"Okay, mom." Sandra joked.

Both girls flinched when a loud scream suddenly ripped through the air. "W-What was that?" Sandra asked.

"I don't know..." Clementine replied. "I'm going to get my father's gun." She said.

Sandra nodded.

Clementine went and got the gun and loaded it. Her parent never let her use it. They didn't want her to be expose to gun violence. It was just for safety purposes. She didn't even know how to shoot it.

As she walked through the living room she could hear more and more screams. Clementine was horrified. She dashed back into her room. "I don't know what's going on!" She squeaked. "Sandra?" She slowly approached the girl, noticing she was laying unresponsive. "Sandra!" She tried to shake her, tearing falling from her eyes. "Wake up!"

Nothing. Clementine felt for a pulse then started to perform CPR. Right before she could do a compression Sandra's eyes shot open. "Sandra, you're okay?"

Clementine looked into her friend's eyes, but they didn't look the same. She jumped back in fear. "Are you o-" She screamed as Sandra suddenly lunged at her.

"Stop! What are you doing?" Clementine cried.

Her friend only growled in response. Clementine then realize, she was trying to bite her. Her friend was acting like the crazies on the TV "Get away from me."

She ran from the room, slamming the door. She ran downstairs, still carrying her father's gun.

Panicked she threw the front door open and looked outside. There was a man on the ground. He was surrounded by several other people. Clementine craned her neck to get a better look and almost vomited. They were eating him. Blood was spilling onto the ground around him.

She slammed the door, shut and ran into the bathroom. She pulled out her phone and dialed nine-one-one. The line was down.

She girl felt her heart pound as she could hear Sandra banging on the door above her. She could still hear screams outside, coming from a distance.

She knew she had to get out of there. It wasn't safe.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks so much gaara king of the sand for all the help!**_

* * *

Clementine had made up her mind, it wasn't safe. She had to leave. Hopefully things would get sorted out and she could come back home in a few days, but she needed to find somewhere else to go until then.

She looked around the house for a spare bag, as hers was in her room, and there was no way she was going back in there. Not while Sandra was wanting to rip her face off.

Once she found a bag she took it, she walked around the house and begin to stuff it full of anything she might need, including a flashlight, a handful of batteries, a sleeping bag, a few changes of clothing and some personal hygiene products, as well as a lighter, a box of matches, and many other items. She thought on anything she was forgetting. She made her way to the kitchen, filling the bag with many non-cook meals. Food and water were her main concern, and she made sure to pocket some prepackaged trail rations and throw in a few cans and snacks, as well as water bottles into the backpack.

While in the kitchen she dug in a draw, pulling out two walkie talkies. She stared at them for a while, remembering all the conversations she would have with her parents. It was as if her eyes were attached to the devices by a sentimental feeling of sadness.

She quickly stuffed them into the bag and kept moving. She walked into the living room and looked for anything worth value. She picked up her father's hat, she remembered when she was younger she'd wear that thing everytime her parents left. But as she got older, Sandra had told her it was stupid to cover up her hair. She didn't care if she looked stupid, if her parents were gone, it was all she had left of them. She placed the hat on her head.

She wondered if her parents were okay. It had sounded like they were in trouble.

She glanced around the room, eyes falling on a family portrait. She looked at it for a moment, deciding she couldn't leave it behind. She shoved it into her backpack and made her way for the back door.

She walked out of the house, heart heavy. As she shut the door she took a moment to think about how this might be the last time she sees her home for a while. She felt homesick already, but she couldn't go back there. Not now at least.

Clementine swallowed and put on a brave face. "Relax, Clem." She told herself. "When life gives you lemons, make lemonade..." She sighed, "This is some sour lemonade."

She quickly pulled herself together and started walking towards the front of the house, making sure to be as quiet as possible.

As soon as she reached the front yard Clementine let out a started yelp as a bullet whistled past her ear.

She immediately ducked down.

"I found the bastard!" A voice yelled out.

Clementine took note that whoever was shooting at her had amazing aim, as they shot again, nearly hitting her.

She thought for a moment she was going to die.

"Stay down! Georgia state patrol!" The same voice called.

"Dude it's not going to listen to that!" Came a younger sounding voice.

"Don't shoot me!" Clementine suddenly cried out, standing up and raising her hands in a nonthreatening manner.

The two approached her slowly, one of them a cop dressed in uniform and holding his gun at ready.

The two men looked at her in disbelief. "Jesus Christ, it's a kid."

The officer lowered his gun, "I thought you were one of those things."

"We're sorry about that." The other man said gently to the terrified teen. "Well, Andre's sorry about that."

Clementine gave a quick nod.

"It's officer Mitchell." Andre said.

They walked closer to the girl.

"My name's Shawn. Shawn Greene, this is Andre." The younger boy introduced.

"Officer Mitchell." The officer repeated.

"Hi...I'm Clementine." Clementine greeted.

"Did you see any of those things?" Shawn asked. "One of them just got our buddy Chet."

"I saw them earlier, from my window." Clementine explained.

"You did?" Shawn asked.

"They were...e-eating someone." The girl whimpered.

"God..." Shawn looked horrified by the news.

"And there's one...in my house." Clementine said.

"No kidding?" Andre asked.

"My friend...The crazy people got her." Clementine said.

"Shit..." Andrea swore, "The one we're looking for is still in the neighborhood."

Clementine nervously looked around at that.

Shawn noticed her nervousness and asked, "Where are your parents?"

"They're not here. They're in Savannah." Clementine responded.

"Savannah, that's a ways away." Andre said.

"Yeah..." Clementine muttered.

"Hey, look, what do you say you come back with us. I'll take you to my family's farm." Shawn offered. "It's not safe to be out here alone."

"Okay..." The girl agreed.

Suddenly their attention was attracted by a growl and they turned to see walkers heading toward them.

"Oh shit! It's Chet!" Shawn announced.

Andre pulled out his gun, "LET'S GO! GET INTO MY CAR!" The officer ordered. "Go!"

Clementine and Shawn quickly ran towards the car, jumping inside.

"Come on, Andre!" Shawn yellled.

Andre lowered his gun, unable to pull the trigger when it came to his friend. He whipped around and ran towards his car.

Throwing the door open, he got into the driver's seat. He quickly shoved the key into the ignition, starting the car immediately.

They sped pass the walkers and off into the night.

* * *

The drive to the farm was a quiet and depressing one. No one knew what to say, and the silence spoke enough for them.

Clementine couldn't be more than happy to get out of the car as the silence made her anxious.

"You okay, little missy?" Andre asked in a concerned voice.

"Yes, sir." Clementine quietly responded.

"Alright. If you insist." The officer replied, he looked to Shawn, "Say hi to your dad for me."

"Yeah." Shawn muttered in response.

"I'm sorry, Shawn. Chet was a good dude." Andre sighed.

"One of the best." Shawn said gently.

"Take care you two." Andre nodded toward the pair before driving off.

"I'm sorry about your friend." Clementine said to Shawn.

Shawn looked away, putting on a sullen look. "Come on, kid."

Clementine followed after him.

The two made it onto the porch and Shawn finally looked to the teen. "You hungry?"

"Yes." Clementine admit.

"I'll get you something to eat. I know it's late." Shawn mumbled.

"Thank you." Clementine replied.

"Don't mention it, and here," He reached out a hand, "Let me take that bag."

"Huh?"

"Your bag, it looks heavy." Shawn pointed out.

Clementine tried to refuse, "It's okay, I can- Oh..."

Shawn ignored her protest and took the bag.

Clementine was actually a bit relieved to have the weight of the bag taken from her. "T-Thank you."

Suddenly the front door opened and an older man came out.

Both Clementine and Shawn turned to look at the man.

"Thank God you're okay." The man said.

Shawn pulled him into a hug. "I was worried it'd be bad here too."

"Been quiet as usual the past couple days." The man replied. "Old breckon down the way thinks his mare's gone lame, but that ain't nothing new."

"I ran into Andre outside of Atlanta...and uh, Chet..." Shawn lowered his head a bit as he mentioned his friend. "He got killed." He said sadly.

"No?!" The old man gasped. "You're kidding?"

Shawn narrowed his eyes. "Those "things" got him." He practically snapped. "Dad, I don't know what's going on."

"I'm so sorry, Shawn." The man apologized.

Clementine was feeling as if she was intruding. She shifted from foot to foot.

Finally, the man turned to look at her. "I see you brought a guest."

"Yeah, this is Clementine. Her parents are in Savannah." Shawn explained.

"Pleasure to meet you, Clementine." Hershel said.

"Same to you, sir." Clementine replied.

"You don't have to call me, sir. I'm not that old."

Clementine didn't respond. Instead she offered him a tiny smile.

"Shawn, run on in and check on your sister." The man said.

Shawn gave a nod and went to do as the man, who Clementine assumed was his father, told.

"I'm Hershel Greene." The old man introduced himself. "What do you say, you come inside and get something to eat?"

Clementine smiled, "I'd appreciate it."

"Alright, sweetheart." Hershel motioned her into the house. "Suppers done for the night, but I'm sure you could use something, get your mind off this craziness."

"Yes...Thank you."

The two of them walked into the house and Hershel led Clementine into a dining room area. Clementine looked around, taking in the beauty of the place.

"Your house looks nice." She said."

"I appreciate that." Hershel said. "Go on and take a seat."

Clementine did so and watched as the man started to move around the kitchen.

"So how old are you, darling?" Hershel questioned.

"I'm fifth-teen." Clementine replied.

"Sophomore?" Hershel asked.

"Yeah." Clementine nodded.

"You're not picky are you?" Hershel asked her.

"Not really."

"So you're fine with a breakfast type dinner?" He asked.

Clementine giggled, "Yes."

"Good." He handed her a plate which Clementine gratefully accepted.

"Leftovers, but they're still good." He commented.

"Thanks."

"I can't imagine what you've been through, Clementine." Hershel said.

Clementine lowered her head. She didn't want to think about that.

Clementine looked up as she heard footsteps and saw Shawn enter the room.

"Hey dad. So I'm thinking, first thing tomorrow we gotta reinforce the fence around the farm." Shawn said.

"With what happened to your friend maybe that's not such a bad idea." Hershel agreed.

"I can help." Clementine offered.

"Sure." Shawn said. "We can use as much help as we can get."

Hershel spoke, "House is full up with mine. We got a displaced family of three sleeping in the barn. You're welcome to rest there when you're done with your meal."

"I really appreciate all you're doing for me."

Hershel chuckled, "Stop with all the thank yous."

"I'm s-sorry."

"Hey, it's no need to be so formal, you can relax here."

"T-Thank- I mean..." Clementine trailed off, Hershel just shook his head.

* * *

"You good here?" Shawn asked, placing her bag on the ground beside her.

"Yeah. Thanks, Shawn."

"No problem." Shawn nodded. "Night."

"Goodnight." Clementine replied.

Soon after the man left.

Pain clenched her heart as Clementine stood in the barn. She made sure to be quiet as not to wake the family that was already in there.

She slowly dug through her bag, pulling out her sleeping bag, she set it out. It didn't look too comfortable but she guessed it could be worse.

She laid herself down on the sleeping bag and tried her best to fall asleep.

She couldn't sleep. She missed her house. She missed her friends. She missed her family. She was hoping this was a nightmare and she was going to wake up, but she knew that wasn't the case.

Swallowing a sob, she told herself not to cry. The more she tried to hold back tears the harder it became and eventually she lost what little control she had over her emotion and tears started pouring down her cheeks. She was shaking with silent sobs as she muffled her cries into the pillow. She didn't know how long she cried, but before too long she had cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Soft footsteps interrupted her dreams. She could feel a warm heat surrounding her.

She felt a hand reach out to shake her and a rough voice speak, "Hey, get up."

Clementine shot upright at the voice causing the man to chuckle. As she sat up, a small cotton blanket, which she hadn't remembered falling asleep with, fell to her lap.

Clementine rubbed the sleep from her eyes, that were still sore from all the crying she had done the night before. She looked down to her lap at the small blanket and stared at it in confusion.

"Did I startle you?" The man with the mustache asked the teen.

Clementine looked up before crossing her arms. "No..." She answered.

"Sure I didn't." The man said sarcastically.

"I'm itchy." Clementine groaned.

"Well you slept in a barn little lady. Lucky you don't have spiders in your hair."

"S-Spiders?" She was wide awake now. Tossing the blanket off her lap, she hopped to her feet.

The man laughed at her reaction. "Saw you shivering last night, figured you needed a blanket. We had a spare."

"Oh?" Clementine was surprised. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." He replied. "I'm Kenny."

"Clementine."

"Well, Clementine, you should get yourself up if you want any breakfast."

"Breakfast?"

"That's what I said." Kenny replied. "Pancakes and eggs."

Clementine sighed. She remembered waking up early mornings to those kinds of foods. "I'll be out in a minute."

"Alright." Kenny agreed, leaving her alone in the barn.

Clementine took a deep breath. She couldn't cry. Not in front of all those people. Who knew how they'd react.

She made sure to keep herself composed. She folded up the sleeping bag and the lightweight blanket. She shoved her sleeping bag back into her backpack before pulling the bag onto her shoulders. She stood and made her way out of the barn.

She walked into the house to join the group around the table.

"Morning darling." Hershel greeted kindly.

"Morning."

"Hey Clementine." Shawn greeted.

"Hi." Clementine said back.

"This is my sister, Beth." Shawn motion toward a young girl who sat beside him, she looked around twelve years old.

The girl waved shyly.

Clementine smiled at her. "I'm Clementine. Nice to meet you, Beth."

"You too."

"I see you're carrying that heavy bag around again." Shawn said to Clementine.

"Well, all my stuff is in it." Clementine said, placing it on the floor as she took a seat at the table.

"I swear you're gonna break you back, lugging that thing around." Shawn replied.

"My school bag is heavier." Clementine claimed.

"That's not good. Little girl like you shouldn't be doing heavy lifting." Kenny said.

"I'm fifth-teen, not a little girl." Clementine huffed in response, rolling her eyes.

"Whatever you say kid." Kenny laughed.

"Alright, so as soon as breakfast is finished, we can start working on this fence." Shawn spoke.

"Sounds good to me." Clementine replied.

"Sooo...Clementine..." Kenny started.

Clementine turned to the man. "Yes?"

"What do you do for fun? Party? Drink?" Kenny asked.

"No way." The girl shook her head.

"Really?" Kenny sounded skeptical.

"Yeah. Why would I?" Clementine asked.

"Well, I was a teenager once too." Kenny said.

"Not all teenagers are the same." Clementine stated simply.

"That's right. They're not." The blond haired woman spoke, "Clementine, is it?"

"Yes." The girl nodded.

"That's a very pretty name." The woman said.

Clementine smiled. "Thanks."

"I'm Katjaa." The woman said before motioning to a little boy beside her. "And this is Ken Jr."

"We call him Duck though." Kenny added.

"Duck?" Clementine echoed.

"Yep." Kenny smirked. "Nothing bothers him. Like water off a duck's back."

"That's a valuable trait." Shawn said.

"Yep." Kenny agreed.

"Hey, Clementine, do you like cartoons?" Duck suddenly asked the teen.

"Not really..." Clementine admit.

"I do." Beth spoke.

"There's this one show where this guy has super strength."

Clementine watched as the boy yammered on, but he didn't stop talking and it took all her willpower not to let out a groan.

* * *

Seeing the families laugh and joke was only increasing Clementine's depression.

"Do you mind if I use your shower?" Clementine asked interrupting Duck's story. She figured a nice shower would help her feel better. At least she hoped it would.

"Of course not." Hershel replied, "Beth, show Clementine where the bathroom is."

"Okay." This little girl hopped from her chair and waited for Clementine to do the same.

Clementine grabbed her backpack, slinging back on.

"This way." Beth called, leading Clementine out of the kitchen and down the hall.

Once they got to the bathroom, the younger girl practically shoved a washrag and towel into Clementine's hands before running off to go play with Duck.

Clementine allowed her backpack to slide off her shoulders, sitting the bag on the floor. She turned and shut the bathroom door before stripping out of her clothes.

* * *

Clementine ducked her head under the shower, allowing the water to sluice over her face and body. She closed her eyes as the water rained on her, hoping it could somehow wash her pain away.

She washed her body, her hair, her face, making sure she didn't miss a spot.

She knew she should have just taken a quick shower, but she didn't. She continued to stand under the spray of the shower, feeling the grit wash off her body, shampooing another time for good measure.

She stood there not wanting to get out, even as the water turned cold. She felt tears run down her cheeks, but the water washed them away. Finally, she took a deep breath and turned the water off, climbing out of the shower.

She shivered a bit as a cold breeze hit her. She quickly dried herself off and dug in her bag for a change of clothes and her toothbrush.

She dressed herself quickly, unable to bare the cold then stood in front of the sink to brush her teeth.

For a while, she stared into the fogged up mirror, making sure her face didn't give away signs that she was crying.

Finally clean, she placed her things back into her bag and slung it back over her shoulders before walking out of the bathroom.

* * *

"Dad! We're gonna build a fence! There's a tractor and everything!" Duck squealed excitedly, running circles around his father.

"We better get going or we won't hear the end of it." Kenny sighed.

"Well, we should get to work. We've all seen what those things can do out there so the faster we get this fence up, the better."

"I want to build a fence!" Duck exclaimed.

"Yeah? Well I need a good foreman. You can sit on the tractor and yell at me whenever I take a water break." Shawn said.

"On the tractor? Cool!" The boy beamed.

"Duck and I will hop to it." Shawn said.

"How would you like to keep me company for a bit?" Katjaa asked Clementine. "We can visit."

Clementine smiled, "Sure."

"You have such pretty hair." The woman commented.

"Thanks. It gets tangled easy." Clementine said, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Maybe when we get a chance I can brush it for you?" Katjaa smiled.

"Would you?" Clementine beamed.

"Of course."

"It's nice to be able to relax for a while." Clementine said.

Katjaa couldn't agree more. "It is. It's almost like we didn't see people eating each other for the past three days. It's peaceful here, no?

"How did you handle getting through the city?" Clementine asked.

"Kenny just… drove. We passed so many people that needed help. And… we just…passed people, over some. Just…just…"

"It's ok. It's fine, you don't have to say anymore." The fifth-teen year old said. "I'm sorry.

"I'm fine honey…I want to go home tomorrow, but even then I can't take away the things we—the things Duck went through. Don't you want to go back to the moment before you knew about all of this?"

"Anybody in their right mind would. Families and BBQ's..." Clementine muttered.

"All of those things." Katjaa agreed.

"Those are the things we live for, right? With those gone what's the point?" Clementine sighed, "So, what did you do...before this?"

"I am a veterinarian back in Fort Lauderdale….like Hershel here, except more with dogs and cats and not horses. What do your parents do?"

"My mom's a doctor and my dad's an engineer." The girl said.

"Those are good jobs." Katjaa told her.

"Yeah."

"What do you want to be?" Katjaa asked.

"I don't know yet." Clementine mumbled. All she wanted right now was to go home.

She sat beside the woman for a while, the two of them making small talk until Katjaa had to go to the bathroom.

At that point Clementine was getting bored and decided to go check in on everyone else.

Clementine walked towards Kenny, deciding to check up on him first. "Hi...Kenny. How's your son doing?"

"Good, I think. Katjaa's got a sister up in Memphis; we were coming back from visiting her. We were at a gas station and some guy grabbed my boy. I thought he was kidnapping him. I was on the fucker in about two seconds and… Christ. Just lucky I was there. We saw a lot of bodies before we stumbled upon Hershel's. But we're a tough family. Ain't nothing gonna faze us."

"So what's your family's plan?" Clementine asked.

"Get back on down to Lauderdale and let this mess get sorted out. Government will start handing out shots and the national guard will do its thing. On the odd chance things got too bad, we could hop on my boat, I guess."

"You've got a boat?" The girl sounded a bit excited.

Kenny chuckled, "I'm a commercial fisherman, catching mackerel, dolphin, whatever's biting and paying. Katjaa wouldn't be wild about it, but the boat's not that bad."

"Can you drive?" Kenny asked the teen.

Clementine smiled. "Ye- No."

"Ever wanted to try?" The man asked her.

"I don't know." Clementine shrugged. "Seems…scary."

"It's not that bad once you get used to it." Kenny replied.

"My dad let me try a few times." Clementine admit.

"How'd that end up?" Kenny asked.

Clementine didn't respond.

Kenny laughed, "Not too good I assume?"

"...Do you need any help?" Clementine asked him.

"Naw, I think I got it." Kenny replied.

"Okay...See you, I guess." Clementine awkwardly responded.

"Yep."

Deciding that there was nothing much else to say to Kenny, Clementine turned to leave. She walked over to the back of the house where Shawn and Duck were. Shawn, was hammering away on the fence while Duck was sitting on top of the tractor, daydreaming.

Clementine made her way over to Duck and waved at him. Duck smiled and Clementine received a wave in return before the boy went back to pretending to turn the tractor's controls.

"Clementine, hey!" He called, "I'm gonna drive the tractor! I'm the foreman! Lift with your back, Shawn!"

Clementine giggled then walked over to Shawn, who was still busy at work.

"Hey, Clementine."

"Can I help?" Clementine asked,

"That'd be great. If you could cut those two by fours to length, that'd sure speed things up."

"Okay." How hard could it be? Clementine wondered, making her way over to the wood Shawn gestured towards.

"My dad doesn't know how bad it is." Shawn sighed.

"No, he doesn't." Clementine agreed.

"I saw a guy in Atlanta kill a kid. A boy. Just shot him right in the face." Shawn said.

"Was the kid one of the c-crazies?" Clementine asked.

"I don't even know. He was either attacking the guy or asking for help. He didn't even hesitate. He just turned, put the barrel of the gun right between this kid's eyes and pulled the trigger. You don't see things like that. It's not like in the movies."

Clementine didn't respond and Shawn sighed.

"I shouldn't be talking about this with you. You're just a kid yourself." Shawn apologized.

"No...It's okay. I don't mind." The girl replied.

"Did you have to do it?" Shawn asked suddenly.

"Do what?" Clementine questioned back.

"Kill. Have you had to off one yet?" Shawn asked her.

"No..." Clementine shook her head. "I hope I don't have to."

"I'm just glad we're getting this fence built. Dad just wants to keep the family safe, and thinks inviting people in is a bigger threat than whatever's out there."

"I hope my parents are okay."

"Maybe it's not as bad out there." Shawn said. "That's probably all I need cut for now. Thanks."

"Hey, Shawn," Clementine gently called.

"Yes?"

"Thanks for helping me out there."

"No problem, kid. Couldn't leave you behind." Shawn said. "Anyway, when you see my dad around he might want some help in the barn."

Clementine looked over at the entrance to the hay-filled barn.

She made her way over to the barn.

Hershel was busy shoveling hay with a pitchfork. He looked to the young girl as she entered. "Hey, Clementine."

"This farm is really pretty." The girl complimented.

"Heh, had someone told me twenty years ago I'd still be doing this, I would've told them that they were full of crap. Never was a plan, having a place like this. It was in the family, and I guess so was I. Family's important; it's all that matters. You agree with that?" Hershel asked.

"Yeah...More than anything." Clementine replied.

"Your folks are in Savannah, right?"

"Yeah." The girl nodded sadly.

"I'm sure they're fine." Hershel reassured her.

"I hope." Clementine sighed. "Sorry...Do you need any help?"

"I-"

Suddenly a loud scream pierces the air. Clementine jumped. "What the?!"

"GO! I'll get my gun." Hershel ordered.

Clementine quickly flew past Katjaa and towards the source of the screams. Shawn's leg was pinned down by the tractor.

Monsters were attracted by Shawn's screams and were making their way towards the fence.

Duck, was still seated on the tractor when suddenly, one of the monsters grabbed the boy causing him to begin screaming as well.

"My leg is stuck! Help me!" Shawn yelled.

Clementine froze for a moment before jumping into action. She still had her father's gun.

She approached the walker that was holding onto Duck quickly shooting it in the head. The noise made her ears ring, but she couldn't think about that.

Katjaa ran over to her son and took him to safety.

"Shawn!" Clementine ran over to Shawn to help him; she pulled him by his arms, but that did nothing.

"GET THIS TRACTOR OFF OF ME! HELP ME! PLEASE!"

Kenny climbed on top of the tractor starting it he threw it into reverse, freeing Shawn's leg,, while Clementine used the gun to shoot another one of the walkers.

Being so close, one of the monsters managed to grab the teenager, but Hershel shot it before it could do any damage.

Clementine backed away from the fence, looking at the now dead monsters in horror.

Everyone was silent, catching their breath and thanking God that no one was dead.

"Shawn…God…are you okay?" Hershel asked.

"I…I think so." Shawn replied.

"Let's get him up." Hershel looked to Kenny. "Help me get him into the house.

Kenny gave a quick nod. Hershel and Kenny both stood on either side of Shawn, helping to lift him up.

Shawn let out a groaned of pain as they helped him into the house.

* * *

"Shawn, are you okay?" Beth immediately ran over to her brother once he was seated on the couch.

"I'm fine, Beth." He reassures the young girl.

Shawn was breathing ragged. Katjaa was trying to calm Duck, who was still shaken up by what had happened.

"Beth," Hershel called to his young daughter.

The twelve-year-old looked at him. "Yes?"

"Go bring my medical bag." Hershel demanded.

The child gave a nod and ran off to do her father's bidding.

Shawn sighed. "Do you see what I mean now, dad? Those things…it's not safe here."

"If we take some time to get the fence-" Hershel started.

"Who knows how long that will take? By then…" Shawn trailed off.

"What do you suggest?" Hershel asked.

"I think we should go dad."

"What?" Beth chimed in as she reentered the room. "Where would we go?" She asked her brother, placing the medical bag down, beside Hershel.

"I don't know." Shawn answered truthfully. "But we can't stay here."

"Let me look at your leg." Hershel spoke firmly.

"Dad," Shawn tried.

Hershel ignored him, taking hold of Shawn's leg.

"It's swollen to hell, that's for sure." Hershel muttered.

"Dad!" Shawn called louder. "Are you listening to me."

Hershel replied. "I hear you."

"I don't need you to hear me. I need you to listen for once." Shawn said.

Hershel sighed, "I'm listening."

"We have to leave, dad." Shawn softened his voice, "I know you don't want to, but think about Beth. That could've been her."

Hershel gave a sharp inhale, looking to his daughter for a few moments. "Go pack your things, sweetie."

"What?" Beth looked shocked by her father's sudden demand.

"It'll be okay." Hershel said.

"But, daddy-"

Hershel stopped her protest, "I said, go."

Beth paused for a moment before rushing to pack her bag.

"I'll help her." Katjaa insisted, pulling Duck along with her, she followed after the young girl.

"Kenny," Hershel called.

"Yeah?"

"Where are you and your family heading?" Hershel asked, checking Shawn's leg for any blood.

"As far away as possible," Kenny scoffed. "Macon's the next stop, it's the closest."

"Mind if we go together." Hershel questioned, pulling bandages from the medical bag, he started to wrap his son's leg.

"Not really." Kenny replied.

"What about me?" Clementine piped in.

"I think you're sticking with us little lady." Kenny said. "No way I'm letting you head out on your own."

Clementine didn't complain. It wasn't like she had anywhere else to go.

"Clementine," Hershel didn't look up from his work as he spoke, "In the next room, there's a closet filled with medical supplies."

"Okay…" Clementine nodded although the man wasn't looking at her.

"Go grab as much of it as you can." Hershel told her.

"Got it." Clementine ran off to do so.

Shawn winced in pain as Hershel continued to wrap his leg.

"Sorry," Hershel offered, Shawn only nodded in response.

"Kenny, how's your truck coming along?" Shawn asked.

"It's running if that's what you mean." Kenny said.

"Alright." Shawn nodded. "My truck works too."

"But you driving is not an option." Hershel motioned to the boy's leg. "I guess I'm taking the wheel."

"You sure you're up to that?" Shawn asked.

"I'm a lot more capable than you are at the moment."

At that moment Clementine returned to the room, carrying a large bag.

"Thank you, Clementine." Shawn said to the girl.

"Wait, there's something else." Clementine said, once again leaving the room leaving the three men slightly befuddled.

Moment later she returned carrying a set of crutches, she placed them against the wall near Shawn. "Found these in the closet. Figured you could use them." The girl explained.

"Thanks Clementine." Shawn said.

"If you got anything to pack make sure you do it now." Kenny said. "We're heading out soon as y'all are ready."

Everyone nodded in understanding.

"So…" Kenny spoke up drawing the attention to him. "Macon it is?"


	3. Chapter 3

**_And we're now on chapter three! Please read and review, gaara king of the sand and I are working pretty hard on this._**

 ** _Enjoy~_**

* * *

The group had grabbed everything they could think would be of use.

They packed the trucks full and begin their drive toward Macon.

The first ten minutes of the ride were fine. Clementine and Duck had talked for a while. But after a while Clementine started to grow annoyed of Duck's excessive talking. She started to only respond to him with one word sentences.

Duck then became bored and he decided to start poking the older girl, trying to further push her buttons.

Clementine managed to keep calm as she spoke, putting on an air of authority to hide her irritation, "Stop it." Clementine finally groaned out.

"I'm not doing anything." Duck claimed.

"You keep tapping me," Clementine said, rolling her eyes.

"Am not!" Duck exclaimed with a laugh.

Clementine didn't respond.

She looked away only for the little boy to start poking her again.

"Oh my God." Clementine grumbled. "Please stop. You're invading my personal space."

The boy raised a brow, "What?"

"Stop touching me." Clementine ordered.

"I'm not." Duck replied..

"Kids, knock it off." Katjaa called out.

"It's him." Clementine said, shooting Duck a look.

"This is why we didn't have two kids." Kenny said with a laugh.

Despite her annoyance, Clementine was starting to feel a bit more comfortable riding with the family.

She still felt homesick, but their presence helped her just a little bit.

Clementine glanced back, looking out the window.

Hershel, Shawn, and Beth were all riding in Shawn's truck behind them.

Clementine turned to face forward, leaning back in her seat. She huffed as Duck started poking her once again.

A few more minutes passed and Duck had finally stopped bothering her. Clementine looked over to see the little boy had fallen asleep and it wasn't long before Clementine followed suit.

* * *

By the time Clementine had woke up the car was slowing down.

"What's going on?" The girl asked, rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

She looked out the window as the car slowed to a stop. "This is as far as we're going."

Hershel pulled up beside them, rolling down the window. "What's the problem."

"Car's out of gas." Kenny called back.

Hershel gave a nod.

Clementine looked to Duck, giving the boy a tap. Duck batted at the girl's hand.

"Duck, wake up." She shook the boy a few times.

Soon the child opened his eyes. "Are we there yet?!"

"Yeah, kids." Kenny spoke, "We're here."

The group exited the car, staying as quiet as possible. Clementine took a look around. The streets were deserted, car windows were broken, and blood was everywhere.

The group of seven stood the middle of a street, many stores surrounding them.

"Beth, stay close." Hershel called to his daughter.

Beth nodded.

The group moved carefully. Clementine sending a worried glance to Shawn who was using his crutches, while trying his best not to trip over any of the things that littered across the ground.

Once the group reached the corner of the street Duck called out, "Look!"

Everyone looked in the direction Duck was pointing to see a person crouched low.

Kenny took a few steps forward, waving his arms. "Hey there! You friendly? Truck's run out of gas!"

"Uh…Kenny..." Clementine called slowly.

"What is it?" Kenny asked.

Clementine only stared to the figure with a look of horror. Suddenly the person stood from their crouched position and growled at them. The group realizes that the figure is one of the monsters and Kenny lets out a yell. "FUCK!"

His shout attracts more of the things, and they start coming forward until the group is surrounded.

"We're trapped!" Katjaa exclaimed.

The group looked around frantically searching for an exit. Duck lets out a cry, as one of the things push him over, attempting to bite him.

"NO! NO!" The boy yells.

Clementine quickly reaches for her fathers gun but before she can do anything a loud bang fills the air. Blood covers the boy and Duck pulls himself up, staring forward in shock.

Everyone looks to see a young woman, dressed in a long-sleeved white dress shirt and black skirt. She has brown hair that falls to her shoulders.

She fires a few more rounds while Kenny and Katjaa pull Duck into their arms.

"RUN!" Another voice yells, a male this time. The group looks to see an Asian man wearing a cap.

The group does as he commands, running quickly into the drug store.

Their saviors follow behind them. The man slams the gate closed and does a quick job of locking it.

* * *

The second everyone gets inside the drugstore Clementine took a look around.

Katjaa starting cleaning a traumatized Duck off while Hershel did his best to comfort Beth who was whimpering in fear.

"We can't take risk like this!" A woman angrily spat, walking up to the woman who had saved them.

"And we can't just let people die, either." The sharp shooter snapped back.

"When I SAY "that door stays shut no matter what" I fucking MEAN it! We don't know who these people are; they could be dangerous." The woman spat.

"Worst, they could've led them right to us." An old man butt in.

"Where the hell is your humanity? They would've died out there." Their savior hissed.

"Then we let them!" The old man growled.

"We can't trust anybody. We already know that."

Clementine crosses his arms.

Shawn, who had taken a seat, needing to get off his leg, spoke, "Everyone calm down, please. We're just people trying to avoid those things, just like you."

"You think I care about that." The angry woman growled.

"Please, we have kids." Shawn said desperately.

"You'll have to excuse her-" The woman in the skirt spoke.

"The hell he or ANYONE will. This is about survival; do you guys not see what's happening?" The other woman snapped.

"We have kids with us…" Shawn repeated.

Beth tapped her father on the shoulder. "Daddy...I...I need the restroom."

"I'd go out there again in a second." The Asian man said.

"I bet you would." The woman snapped.

Beth continued to tap her father who didn't respond, but instead spoke to arguing adults. "Everyone calm down. We don't mean any harm.

Beth let out a sigh and decided to just go. She looked around until she spotted a door in the corner of the room. She started to make her way towards where the restroom was.

"They've got kids Lilly." The Asian man said.

"Those things outside don't care."

"Maybe you should go join 'em then, you'll have something in common!"

"God dammit, Lilly! You have to control these people!"

"Carley and Glenn just ran out there!" The woman, Lilly huffed.

"I don't give a flying fuck! We're in a warzone here!" The old man grumbled.

"Jesus Christ! Can you guys believe this lady?" Kenny asked in disbelief.

"That lady's my daughter."

"I can see the resemblance. My son won't grow up to be a raging fucking lunatic." Kenny snapped.

"…Son?" The old man repeated turning to face Katjaa and Duck, his eyes widened. "Holy SHIT! Son of a bitch, one of them is bitten!"

"No!" Clementine said quickly. "None of us were bit!"

"He wasn't bitten." Shawn stated firmly.

The old man shot Shawn a glare. "Hell he wasn't… We have to end this now."

Kenny moved to stand in front of him. "Over my dead body."

"We'll dig one hole." The old man replied.

"No! I'm cleaning him up! There's no bite! He's fine!" Katjaa shouted.

The old man shook his head. "Don't you fucking people get it? We've already SEEN this happen. We let someone with a bite stay and-and WE all end up bitten."

"Shut up." Kenny snapped.

The old man only continued. "We gotta throw him out or…Smash his head in."

"KENNY!" Katjaa shouted, horrified by the old man words. "STOP HIM!"

"Dad it's just a boy. I-Its-" Lilly tried.

"Lilly, I'll handle this." Lilly's father cut her off.

Lilly shook her head, "But your heart, dad. You need to calm down."

"He's not bit! You're just making wild assumptions!" Clementine chimed in.

"You think I'm going to listen to what a little girl has to say?" Lilly's father replied to the teen who fell silent.

"And you think I'm going to let you put your hands on my family?!" Kenny shot at the man. "Nobody threatens my boy. I'm protecting my kid with my LIFE."

"Everyone CHILL THE FUCK OUT!" Carley yelled.

"Nobody is doing ANYTHING." Lilly growled.

"Shut up Lilly!" The old man snapped at his daughter before turning to Carley, "And YOU. Shut the fuck up. They will find us and they will get in here, and none of this will fucking matter. But right now were about to be TRAPPED in here with one of those things!"

"What the hell are you talkin' about?" Kenny growled.

"He's bitten! That's how you TURN!"

"He's not bitten!" Katjaa said. "Please, stop this! It's upsetting him!

"Oh. I'm upsetting him? Upsetting is getting eaten alive." The man huffed.

"Dad, we get it, it's a big deal." Lilly said, tugging her father's arm.

The man shook his daughter away, glaring at her. "Do you? You're not fucking acting like it."

"We can figure this out without killing anybody! There's another way!" Shawn said, trying to calm the angry old man.

"He's right." Hershel spoke. "We can all just talk this out.

The angry old man scoffed. "Yeah, with a shovel."

Kenny growled. "Do you really want to fucking DIE so badly? Because if you keep on pushing I'm going to fucking MURDER YOU!"

"Everyone, please, calm down." Clementine begged. She always hated seeing people fight.

"Dad..." Beth called but her soft voice went unheard.

"Listen man…We don't have to go this route." Shawn called.

"Then what route do you wanna go? I'm not about to sit in here and wait to die!" The old man snapped at Shawn.

"Shut the FUCK up!" Kenny snapped.

"Or what? You gonna whoop me? You and what homo parade?" The man laughed. "Little boy! Before you eat your mommy, you can watch your dad get his nose broken."

"Stop fighting!" Clementine begged.

"Kenny, he's upsetting the children." Katjaa said, trying to make sure ever

"I'm gonna kill him, KAT. Just worry about Duck!" Kenny said angrily.

"Will you please stop, he wasn't bit!" Clementine exclaimed.

"Shut it kid!" Larry snapped at the girl.

Kenny glared at the man. "Don't you fucking talk to her like that."

"Everything will be fine, if everyone just calms down." Hershel said in a calm voice.

"Dad!" Beth called a little louder.

"Yes, darling?" Hershel responded finally.

"There's someone in there." Beth said, motioning towards the door.

"It's just locked. Key's most likely behind the counter." Hershel replied.

"Hey, I'm not the bad guy here, I'm just looking out for my daughter!" Lilly's father said.

"No, you're just the guy arguing for killing a kid!" Kenny snapped.

"He's covered in muck. She'll find the bite. WATCH!"

"She won't." Kenny growled.

"And if she DOES? The first thing he'll do is sink his teeth into his mom's face. Then once she's dead he'll probably pounce on YOUR little girl." He said to Hershel, who's face paled at the thought.

"Then we deal with it then. But right now we're just freaking everybody out." Hershel said, trying to stay calm.

"Then get ready to deal with it because that boy is BITTEN. He's bitten and he's gonna bite his mom, then he's gonna bite your girl." The angry man said. "She'll turn fast and then there'll be three. Then he'll probably go for the kid over there." He motioned towards Clementine. "That boy is the ballgame! Which pretty much seals the deal for me. We're throwin' him out!

"He's a little boy; I think we can handle him." Hershel replied.

"A little boy? He'll be a uncontrollable man eater!"

"Hey, man. Just sit down!" Shawn called.

"You shut the fuck up. You think I'm going to take orders from a cripple?" The old man snapped at Shawn.  
Shawn shot him a glare. "I'm not going to let you threaten these people."  
"Oh, believe me, it's not a threat."

"It's not gonna happen!" Kenny growled.

"It is is and we're tossing him out NOW!" The angry old man yelled.

"NO!" Clementine shouted terrified, she squeezed her eyes shut.

Meanwhile Beth was shaking the bathroom door handle trying to get the door open.

"No, he's not bitten! Look! Look, he's clean! Not a scratch!" Katjaa spoke a hint of urgency in her voice.

The old man hesitantly walked over and checked the boy, staying on his guard as if he was scared the child would turn and attack him from there. Finally the man straightened up, pausing for a moment before he huffed. "I'm sorry."

"Not a goddamn scratch, what do you think about that." Kenny snapped once the old man had finished checking the little boy.

"I said I was fucking sorry." The man grumbled.

Kenny nodded. "Good."

"Look," Lilly started, "We're fish in a barrel here. With all the commotion we could be under siege and any minute."

"Then we better start fortifying this place." Kenny said firmly. "I'll work on getting that window barricaded."

"Good. Dad, sit down." Lilly ordered.

Larry shook his head. "I'm fine, Lilly."

Suddenly, a high-pitched scream filled the air.

Clementine flinched as Hershel quickly race towards the bathroom.

Shawn immediately forced himself up and made his way toward his sister as fast as he could on crutches.

The girl was on the ground, kicking at a walker, a look of fear in her eyes.

"Jesus!" Larry exclaimed.

A look of shock and fear crossed everyone's face.

"BETH!" Hershel yelled out rushing to the child's side.

"Get away from her you bastard!" Hershel yelled, shoving the monster away from his daughter.

The little girl sat, crying on the ground, Clementine quickly rushed to her to comfort her.

Hershel was struggling with the walker. Shawn let out a shout as it moved closer to biting his father. "DAD!"

Before anything could happen, a gun sounded and a bullet flew straight into the monster's head, killing it instantly.

Hershel quickly ran to his sobbing daughter and wrapped his arms around her. "Beth, look at me." He demanded. "Are you okay?"

The little girl only cried more.

Clementine patted the child's back to calm her.

"Uh, Guys..." Glenn called gently, turning towards the doors.

The loud gunfire had drawn the attention of more walkers that were now pounding against the boarded windows.

The chubby man who stood on lookout took a step back in fear, before quickly running to the farthest wall.

"Everybody DOWN. Stay QUIET!" Lilly whispered harshly.

Worry and panic kept the group quiet as they listened fearfully to the banging.

"They're gonna get in!" Larry whispered.

"SHUT UP." Kenny ordered.

Suddenly the sound of gunshots rang through the air.

"Is that the military?" Hershel asked.

"I don't know." Lilly replied.

"Thank God for whatever it is." Glenn muttered.

They all stood once the noise faded away.

Once the coast was clear Larry started to go off again, "We almost DIED because of this bitch and her itchy trigger finger! That was stupid! That was-"

The man cut himself off with a groan of pain.

"DAD!" Lilly cried out, rushing to her father's side.

Larry clutched his chest, shouting in pain before collapsing onto the floor.

Clementine let out a gasp. "What's wrong with him?"

"It's his heart!" Lilly explained.

Larry groaned, "My pills..."

"Uh-um Nitroglycerin pills?" Katjaa asked.

"YES. We're out. We've been trying to get into the pharmacy since we got here! Please, try to get in there! Behind the counter, where the pills are!" Lilly begged

Kenny looked away.

"Kenny, we have to do something." Hershel said, standing up once his daughter had calm down some.

Clementine made sure to stay beside the younger girl to keep her calm.

Kenny let out a sigh, "Fine. We'll figure it out."

Lilly gave a small smile, "Thank you so much. We need nitroglycerin pills. Please get in there. I'll keep an eye on my dad."

"Everyone else should get comfy and look for anything useful. We could be in here a while." Kenny said.

"I'm starting to think this drugstore isn't a permanent solution." Glenn spoke up.

"You're right, this ain't exactly Ft. Knox."

"What do you suggest?" Hershel asked the young man.

"We need as much gas as possible so we can ALL get out of downtown Macon. Fast."

"I'll agree with that." Hershel stated.

"Then I'll head out and get gas. There's a motel not too far from here, out towards the end of Peach-tree. I'll work my way towards it and them loop back, siphoning what I can." Glenn suggested.

"That would help quite a bit." Hershel said.

"Yeah, it's gotta get done. Plus, I'm quick and I know Macon." Glenn said.

"That's not too safe..." Clementine spoke up.

The men looked to her.

"You could get hurt." Clementine said."

"I'll be fine. I know the ends and out." Glenn replied.

"This is a bad idea..." Clementine sighed.

"But it's all we got." Kenny said.

Clementine nodded. She quickly dug into her bag, pulling out her walkie talkies. "We should at least have a source a communication. Here's a walkie-talkie, in case you get in a tight spot. Hopefully you won't need it."

"Clever girl." Hershel commented.

Glenn accepted the walkie smiling at the teen's quick thinking. "Cool."

"I got the other one." Clementine informed.

"That's good." Hershel said. "Check in with her and get back here as soon as you can."

Glenn nodded, attaching the walkie talkie to his belt loop.

Kenny was speaking to the others, taking on the role of leader. "And, you, what's your name?"

"It's Lilly. My dad's Larry." Lilly calmly introduced herself.

"Keep a good eye on him. We'll work on getting you your medicine."

Lilly nodded.

"And you," Kenny nodded towards the chubby man who was standing on guard. "You keep an eye on that front door. You're our look-out."

The man gave a nod in return, "It's Doug, you got it."

"And I'm Carley." The sharp shooter spoke.

"Ok, Carley, you'll shift in with Doug when he needs it. For now, get some rest – you're a good shot and I'd like to keep it that way."

"You got it boss." Carley agreed.

Lilly narrowed her eyes as Kenny gave out orders. She didn't like some stranger coming in and taking charge of her people, but giving the situation she had no choice.

Shawn spoke up, "I can help out too."

"Shawn..." Hershel called gently.

"It's okay, dad." Shawn said. "Just take care of Beth."

"Be careful." Hershel said, letting out a sigh he went to attend to his daughter.

"Why don't you go check in that room for anything that might be useful?" Kenny suggested.

"I'll help." Clementine offered.

"Sure." Shawn nodded, "Let's go."

Clementine nodded and the two made there way into the room that had a sign on it for "AUTHORIZED EMPLOYEES ONLY".

Clementine opened the door, holding it open to allow Shawn to enter before letting it swing shut.

Shawn looked to the young girl, her face was filled with sorrow as she looked around the room.

There was a mattress on the floor that was stained with what was clearly blood.

Clementine swallowed and walked towards the blood covered mattress. She spotted a photo and picked it up.

She slipped the photo out from the frame and examined it. Her heart clenched as she stared at it. It must've been the family that owned the store.

She let out a sad sigh, dropping the picture back to the mattress.

"You okay, kid?" Shawn asked.

"I'm fine." Clementine answered quickly.

"Well," Shawn motioned towards a door that was blocked off by a large desk. "I guess we should get this desk moved."

"Yeah." Clementine said. "I can do it."

Shawn chuckled. "Really?"

"Yes." Clementine said. "Just watch."

She moved to the desk and gave it a push, it didn't move. Not one bit.

Clementine tried again, it wasn't budging.

"Come on!" She continued to try and push the desk, but it still didn't move she wasn't strong enough to move it on her own.

"Here, let me help you." Shawn offered, leaning his crutches against the wall.

"But your leg." Clementine said.

"It'll be okay." Shawn assured her. "Come on, help me move this thing. Watch your fingers."

Clementine gave a nod.

With Shawn's help the desk started move, slowly but surely.

"Do you think Beth is okay?" Clementine asked.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Shawn said. "She's a tough one."

"Okay..." Clementine mumbled.

They fell silent, groaning as the both shoved the desk another few inches or so.

"What do you think of everyone?" Shawn asked.

Clementine shrugged. "They're okay...Well, maybe not the sick guy."

"Yeah, I hear that."

"Hopefully we can get his medicine soon." Clementine said.

"Don't worry, we will." Shawn replied.

Silence fell once again.

They pushed the desk some more when Shawn stumbled a bit. "Ow!"

"Are you okay?" Clementine asked concerned.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Shawn said.

"Your leg." Clementine looked down the his bandaged limb. "You hurt it didn't you."

"It's okay, kid. I'm okay." Shawn reassured her.

"If you say so." Clementine said softly.

"Yeah, lets just hurry up and move this." Shawn said.

Clementine nodded and gave another push, using all her strength, she was so focused on moving the desk that she hadn't noticed the draw slide open until the force from them pushing the desk caused it to shut on her finger.

The girl let out a yelp, pulling back quickly. She looked down at her now bleeding finger, giving it a shake hoping to lessen the sting.

"You okay?" Shawn asked her.

"I hurt my finger." Clementine shrugged. "It's no big deal."

"Let me see." Shawn mumbled.

"It's okay. It's nothing." Clementine tried, but the man ignored her.

Shawn took her hand into his own, looking at the teen's finger, "You're bleeding."

"I'm okay, seriously." Clementine mumbled, feeling her face heat up in embarrassment.

"No...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let you do this." Shawn let her go.

Clementine shook her head. "It's not your fault, Shawn. You told me to watch my fingers, I should've been more careful."

"There's a first aid kit over there. Go check it for a bandage." Shawn ordered.

Clementine looked to the table where the first aid kit was sat on. She sighed and walked over to it. Opening it up, it didn't take her long to find a bandage and she quickly turned to see that Shawn had moved the desk the rest of the way. "You did it on your own..."

"It wasn't that heavy." Shawn shrugged.

"I'm sorry. I wished I could've help more." Clementine looked down.

"Don't worry about it, kid." Shawn just offered her a smile. "At least the doors cleared."  
Clementine moved forward and tried the door, "It's locked."

"Shit. Guess we'll need the keys." Shawn said.

"Or another way in." Clementine added.

Shawn nodded before looking to the teen, "Lets head back out."

Clementine agreed, handing him his crutches. The two made there way out of the room.

* * *

"Find anything?" Kenny asked as the Clementine and Shawn reentered the room.

"The medical supplies is in there. But the doors lock." Shawn explained.

As the two talked Clementine went over to check on Beth, who had calmed down, but was looking rather ill.

"Hey, Beth." She greeted.

The girl didn't respond.

"Are you feeling okay?" Clementine asked the child.

Beth let out a small cough, but gave a nod.

"She has a fever." Hershel said. "I think she might have a cold or something."

Clementine gave the little girl a sympathetic look. She knelt down beside the little girl, offering her a small smile. "I hope you feel better-

Clementine quickly cut herself off, eyes suddenly growing wide and she froze in terror as she noticed little Beth's pants had been ripped at the ankle and blood was seeping from them.

Clementine's breath caught in her throat and she slowly reached out shaking hands. "Oh no..."

Hershel watched the teen in confusion as she mumbled quietly, "Clementine?" He called.

Clementine didn't respond. Instead, she lifted the child's pants leg and her fears were confirmed. "Oh God..."

"What's wrong, darling?" Hershel asked.

The girl stammered, nervously looking up to meet Hershel's eyes. "S-She's...She's... She's been bit."


	4. Chapter 4

**_And we're on to chapter four! gaara king of the sand (thanks for the help) and I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Please continue to read and review._**

* * *

Hershel looked to the teen, hoping he had misheard the girl. "W-What?" He choked out.

"She-"

"No." Hershel cut her off. "No no no." The man starting shaking his head, "That's not true."

Clementine looked back to the wound on Beth's leg then to the pre-teen's father, "But... I... Just look and see for-"

"Stop it!" Hershel suddenly snapped at the teen causing her to flinch. "She's fine. She just needs to rest."

"Hershel..." Clementine tried.

"I'm taking care of her." Hershel stated wrapping his arms around the little girl. "She'll be fine."

Clementine let out a small sigh, but nodded. She stood from her crouched position and turned to walk away.

She made her way over to where Kenny and Shawn were. Shawn took notice of the girl and offered her a smile, "Hey Clem."

"Hi..." Clementine mumbled.

"What's the matter?" Shawn asked. "You seem upset."

"Beth..." Clementine glance over her shoulder to the young girl who was resting her head in her father's lap. "Beth is bit." Clementine mumbled.

Shawn's eyes grew wide. "What?"

"She got bit by the monster from the bathroom." Clementine said.

Shawn stared at the girl in disbelief. "No way. How the fuck-"

"I'm so-"

Shawn didn't stay long enough for her to finish. He quickly made his way over to where his sister and father were.

Clementine watched as Shawn and Hershel spoke before Shawn lifted his sister's pants leg and he seemed to freeze.

Clementine was literally feeling sick to her stomach at that point.

She jumped as she felt a hand land on her should then looked up to Kenny.

"Hey," Kenny started. "Maybe you should sit down for a while."

"I'm okay." Clementine replied, shaking her head. "I'd rather help out."

"Alright..." Kenny nodded. "Why don't you look around for anything that might be useful."

"Okay." Clementine had to force herself to look away from Shawn and his family. She was feeling terrible...they all knew exactly what a bite meant.

The world was so cruel.

* * *

Hershel didn't move as Shawn approached him, he just continued to hold Beth, gently stroking the child's hair. Neither male spoke as Shawn looked over Beth for a moment.

He blinked hard and swallowed before looking to his father. "How is she?"

Hershel shook his head quickly. "She's fine."

Shawn looked over his little sister, before his eyes fell to her bloodied pants leg. He felt his heart clench.

Hershel eventually lifted his head to look at the boy, "What is it, Shawn."

"Clementine told me..." Shawn trailed off. He moved to Beth, lifting her pants leg. He froze as the bite came into view. Shawn couldn't take his eyes away from the child.

"Oh God..." Shawn found himself say. He finally managed to look away, and he licked his suddenly dry lips. "Dad..."

"She's fine, Shawn." Hershel said. "We'll just get it bandaged and cleaned and she'll be okay."

"But-"

"We're not going to have this conversation." Hershel grumbled.

"You know we have to." Shawn said. "We both know what this means."

Hershel felt his heart leap, he tried to keep himself composed. He narrowed his eyes at the boy, "Shawn, your sister will be fine. She just needs to rest."

"Stop this, dad!" Shawn snapped. "Look at her." He motioned towards the girl who was already looking pale and barely conscious.

"I see her!" Hershel snapped.

"She's..." Shawn trailed off. "God...Dad, what are we going to do?" He felt so hopeless.

Hershel just shook his head. Shawn swallowed, but stayed silent. He knew they were going to have to figure something out. They both knew what a bite meant.

* * *

Clem walked through the room, searching shelves for anything of use. As she walked through the store she spotted a single energy bar on the floor. She reached down and picked it up, pocketing the thing, she decided she could give it to one of the kids.

Clementine continued to walk around the story. There wasn't much that would be of use, however by the end of her search she had managed to find three more energy bars.

She looked around deciding that some of the people could definitely use them more than her.

She glanced over at Beth, who appeared to be asleep. Clementine sighed and looked away.

She made her way over to Kenny, Katjaa, and Duck.

"Try to get some rest, hon." Kenny said.

"How can I with those things out there?" Katjaa replied.

"Hey." Clementine called gently.

"Hey, Clementine. Find anything?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah. I found a couple energy bars. I figured Duck might want one." Clementine offered, pulling one from her pocket.

"Thanks." Katjaa smiled. "He appreciates it, sweetie."

"How is he?" Clementine asked, looking at the young boy.

"He's okay, it was just a shock." Katjaa explained. "How are you, Clementine?"

"I'm fine..." The girl shrugged.

"I guess we're all fine...considering." Kenny responded.

"Yeah." Clementine agreed. "I hope Beth's okay..."

"Maybe you should go check on her." Kenny suggested.

"Maybe...I don't want to intrude." Clementine replied.

"Yeah...I feel ya." Kenny sighed. "So were are your folks at?"

"Kenny?" Katjaa called gently.

"What?" Kenny huffed, "I'm just wonder what she's doing on her own."

"It's fine." Clementine said, "My parents went on a business trip. They're in Savannah."

"Hopefully, they'll be back soon." Katjaa said.

"I don't think they will be..." Clementine muttered.

"Why not?" Kenny asked.

"I heard my mom on the phone...It didn't sound too good...I don't think they made it." Clementine explained.

"Oh, sweetie." Katjaa cooed.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Kenny said.

"Thanks..." Clementine said softly. She didn't want to think about her parents right now. "What's our plan?"

"Hang tight, I suppose. Seems pretty dangerous out there, so we oughta wait for things to clear up." Kenny replied.

"Alright." Clementine nodded in agreement. "Well, I'm going to get back to looking around."

"Sounds good. Let me know if you find anything." Kenny said.

Clementine gave a nod. "Okay."

* * *

"She's so warm." Shawn mumbled, pulling his hand away from his sister's cheek.

"She'll be fine." Hershel said. "Her body's just fighting the illness."

"I guess so." Shawn agreed.

"I know. The stress of everything probably isn't helping. She just needs to rest." Hershel said.

"Okay, dad..." Shawn gave a nod. He hoped his father was right. "Maybe we should keep this between us, just in case."

"I don't plan on telling anyone." Hershel replied.

"Alright." Shawn said. "We'll just work it out...as a family."

Hershel gave a nod, not looking towards his son.

Shawn said nothing else, he just watched his sleeping sister in silence.

* * *

Clementine had decided that she should check in with everyone. She couldn't sit still as all the tension and stress was making her nervous.

The girl walked over to where Lilly was taking care of Larry. "You're going to be alright, dad." Lilly said. "Just take it easy."

Larry didn't respond, he just stayed on the ground, in too much pain to answer.

"Hey." Clementine gently spoke.

Lilly looked to the girl, "Hey..."

"I found these..." Clementine dug into her pocket, pulling out one of the energy bars. "It's not much, but here."

"Are you sure?" Lilly asked.

Clementine nodded. "Yeah. You're under quite a bit of stress."

"Thanks. That's nice of you."

"Of course." Clementine looked to Larry with a concerned look, "How's your dad doing?"

"I'm not sure I got your name." Lilly said, ignoring Clementine's question.

"I'm Clementine." The teen spoke.

Lilly stood up to face the girl. "Lilly. My dad's Larry."

"What's wrong with him?" Clementine asked concerned.

"He's got a heart condition. He takes nitroglycerin tablets pretty regularly. I've seen a few bad attacks that he couldn't get over and needed to go to the hospital." Lilly explained.

"Yeah, I don't think that's an option right now." Clementine responded.

"I'm just trying to keep him relaxed." Lilly sighed.

Clementine nodded, and changed the subject. "Are you from around here?"

"I work at Warner Robbins." Lilly said.

Clementine raised a brow.

"The Air Force base." Lilly explained.

"You're a pilot?" The girl beamed.

Lilly smiled a very small smile, "Nah, just mechanical admin stuff. I deal with a bunch of shitheads and bureaucrats all day. Sometimes a plane, if I'm lucky."

Lilly scanned around for a moment then looked back to the girl before speaking. "Your parents aren't in here?"

"No." Clementine said.

"Where are they?" Lilly asked.

"They're in Savannah. I don't think they made it..." Clementine said sadly.

Lilly responded with a sympathetic, "Oh."

"I heard an answering message... It wasn't good." Clem explained, gently.

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah..." Clementine looked around before looking back to Lilly, "What do you think about all this?"

"What is there to think? The dead are up, walking around, eating people and turning them into more… more of them." Lilly's voice had grown urgent. "I mean, Jesus."

"We need to stick together and get through this." Clementine said.

Lilly took a moment before she responded with a small nod. "I'm gonna get back to him now." She gestured towards Larry.

"Okay." Clementine agreed.

With that Clementine walked away. She continued to stroll around, all the tension in the room was making her anxious.

As she walked around a voice suddenly called to her. "You're doing a lot of pacing, kid. Maybe you should sit down. Rest a bit."

Clementine turned to face Shawn.

"That's easier said than done." She responded before walking over to the family. "How's she doing?"

Hershel looked up for a second, glaring at the girl suspiciously.

"She's been asleep. Hopefully that helps some." Shawn answered the teen's question.

"Yeah." Clementine agreed softly.

"Hey, Clem." Shawn started,

Clementine looked to the man, "Yes?"

Shawn spoke in a quiet voice that only they could hear, "We just want to keep this between us. So we'd appreciate it if you didn't say anything."

"Okay." Clementine nodded. "My lips are sealed." She didn't want another fight happening if they found out about Beth's bite.

"Thanks." He replied.

The girl gave another tiny nod. She took a moment before reaching into her pocket and pulling out one of the energy bars. "I found this. Thought Beth might want it, when she wakes up.

Hershel watched her for a moment before accepting the food. "Thank you."

Clementine offered a small smile before walking away to give the family some space.

She made her way over to Carley, who was fiddling with a radio.

"Hi." She greeted.

"Hey." The woman greeted back.

"I'm Clementine," The teen said.

"Carley." The woman replied.

"What do you got there?" Clementine asked.

"A radio. I can't get it to work though." Carley said.

"Mind if I have a try?"

Carley gave a shrug, "Knock yourself out."

Clementine took a while to examine the radio. She hoped the thing wasn't completely dead, as it could be a way to find out what was going on.

A press of the power button did nothing. Clementine searched for any other buttons that could turn the thing on, but there was nothing. She flipped the thing around and opened the batter chamber.

"There's no batteries." Clementine announced.

"What now?" Carley asked.

"There's no batteries in it." Clementine said.

"Oh...I knew that." Carley quickly said.

Clementine smirked. "You did?"

"Yeah, of course. I mean, yeah...No." Carley sighed.

Clementine let out a giggle. "Don't worry...I was sure to bring extra batteries." Clementine slide her backpack from her back and took a moment to dig through it. She then pulled out two batteries. "Here we go..." She muttered. "These should work for the radio."

"Thanks, I should be able to get it to work now." Carley said.

Clementine gave a nod. She stood by watching as Carley put the batteries into the device.

After the batteries were in place Carley tried pushing the power button once again, but it wasn't turning on. Nothing happened.

"It's still not work?" Clementine asked.

"Yeah, I can't figure it out." Carley sighed.

"Can I have a look again?" Clementine wondered.

"Go ahead." Carley shrugged.

Clementine took the radio into her hands and looked at it. She once again tried the power, button, but it clearly wasn't the source of the problem. She turned the radio around again, wondering if maybe the batteries weren't any good.

She opened the battery compartment and immediately spotted the problem. The batteries were in the wrong way.

Clementine fought back a giggle as she took the batteries out and correctly placed them into the device. She then closed the battery chamber and tried the power button.

Much to her surprise the device turned on.

"You fixed it!" Carley exclaimed. The woman reached over and turned the volume up a bit louder.

The sound of the radio seemed to draw the attention of everyone else as they were now looking over, curious to hear what was being said.

 _"As the unknown virus continues to spread on check, the estimated death-tole continues to skyrocket; WABE urges you to stay indoors, and avoid any contact with individuals you suspect may have been exposed."_

At those word Clementine glanced over to Beth, but quickly looked away as Hershel shot her a glare.

"The station is okay." Carley announced.

"In the event of a- uh, uh- My producer's telling me we have to get off the air now."

"Steve..." Carley mumbled.

Clementine glanced to the woman who had a look of despair on her face.

 _"WABE wishes you and your loved ones-"_ The man's voice cut out briefly and nothing but scream could be heard over the static. _"God bless you all. God bless the United States of Amer-"_ The signal cut out at that point and was completely lost.

The group was silent as they all tried to process what they just heard.

"What the hell was that?" Kenny called out.

"News station." Carley replied.

"Dear God...What the hell is going on?" Shawn uttered.

Nobody knew the answer to that. The group fell back into a silence.

Clementine heard a sniff come from her side and looked to Carley who was wiping tears from her face. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." Carley quickly answered. "I'm fine."

"You don't have to be." Clementine replied gently. "It's a lot to take in."

Carley let out a sigh, "My news editor was eaten about five feet away from me, and I would've joined her if it wasn't for that dorky guy on watch, over there."

"I'm sorry..."

"She was an asshole, but you know." Carley said.

"Yeah... He saved you?" Clementine looked to Doug a bit surprised.

"Yeah, can you believe it? Those creeps, or-or ghouls or whatever the hell they are, they were pulling our van apart and that guy, Doug, just came to the rescue." Carley said.

Clementine gave a smile. "That's good. At least you're safe."

"Yeah... He's kind of cute, in that parent's basement sort of way." Carley admit.

"Reaaally?" Clementine looked to the woman.

"Huh? Oh...nothing." Carley quick said.

"Sure." Clementine smiled. "You from around here?"

"We drove up to cover the Cherry Blossom festival. Real hard-hitting stuff."

"That station...You knew the guy on the radio?" Clementine asked.

"Yeah..." Carley nodded with a grim look on her face. "I'm sure some people got out. Maybe they're all being rescued. Then again, maybe not."

Clementine didn't want to think of the latter. She thought if some of those people could get out, then maybe...just maybe, there would be hope for her own parents. "I'll leave you to your thoughts."

"Okay..." Carley replied.

Clementine walked away, having nothing else to talk about. She made it around the counter and took a seat on a large box. She let out a sigh, when she suddenly felt her walkie talkie give a buzz.

She quickly reached into her bag and grabbed it, "Hello?"

"Hey there, this is Glenn and uh, I'm kinda in a jam here."

"What's going on?" Clementine asked.

"I'm a bit stuck." Glenn replied. "Uh, kid, mind putting one of the grownups on the phone? Or on the talkie, or whatever?"

Clementine rolled her eyes, but stood and handed the walkie talkie to Kenny.

"What's up?" Kenny spoke.

"So... I'm down at that motor inn, and well, I-I'm stuck." Glenn said.

"What do you mean stuck?" Kenny urged.

"Well...I, uh, saw a chance to get some supplies for the group and a bunch of the roaming ones got the jump on me. I'm hiding over here, but they won't leave." Glenn explained.

"Everything okay?" Shawn questioned.

"Glenn's trapped down at the motor inn." Kenny huffed before pressing the talkie button again. "We're gonna talk and send out some people to pick you up."

Glenn let out a relieved sigh, "Awesome. I'll sit tight 'till then."

"Alright." Kenny looked over to Shawn. "Well, we have a problem."

"Yeah." Shawn nodded.

"What are you thinking?" Kenny asked him.

"Not much I can do with my leg." Shawn replied. "I don't think Doug's too good with zombie's and you gotta look out for your family."

"I can do it!" Clementine offered.

"No way." Kenny quickly spoke.

"But-"

Kenny raised a hand to silence her, "I'm not sending a little girl out there, it ain't happening."

"I'm going to have to agree with you." Lilly chimed in.

"But he needs help." Clementine protested.

"I'll go." Carley spoke.

"You sure?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah. I could use a jog." Carley replied.

"It's dangerous to go alone." Shawn said.

"I can take care of myself. And besides, I got this." She motioned towards her gun. "It doesn't sound too bad there right now. I'm going to go before it gets any worse."

"Alright." Shawn nodded.

"If that's what you want to do." Kenny said.

"Someone has to." Carley replied. The woman stuck true to her word and left, almost immediately.

Clementine crossed her arms, pouting a bit.

"Don't give me that look. This is for your own good." Kenny stated.

Clementine only looked away. She wasn't about to just sit there and do nothing.

* * *

Shawn decided to talk to Doug making sure everything okay. He used his crutches to get over to the other man. "Hey."

"Hey." Doug nodded towards the other male.

"See anything?" Shawn asked.

"Nothing, luckily? Want to step outside, have a look around?" Doug questioned.

"O-Outside? You're kidding right?" Shawn stammered.

"No, the gate out there is closed. We can hang out in the front of the store and be fine." Doug explained.

"Oh..." Shawn paused for a moment. "Sure, let's have a look around."

"Cool, and...we'll keep it down. Don't need to bring 'em back this way with any unnecessary noise."

"I couldn't agree more." Shawn said.

The two made their way outside and Shawn couldn't have been more thankful for that gate. He knew if it came to it, he wouldn't be able to escape from that many walkers, not with his leg fucked up. "God..." he mumbled.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Doug said, throwing a hand over his mouth.

"They just..." Shawn trailed off.

Doug finished for him. "Eat. As far as I can tell, that's all they care about."

"And if one gets you..." Shawn couldn't bring himself to finish.

"They eat you, and whatever's left comes back as one of them." Doug said.

"This is sick..." Shawn mumbled. He felt sick to his stomach as her remember that his little sister had been bit by one of those things.

"Yeah... I think it might be more than a couple days before all this gets sorted out." Doug spoke.

Shawn nodded, "I think so too."

* * *

Clementine glanced over to Kenny, he was engaged in a conversation with Katjaa, and making sure Duck was okay at the same time. She looked to Lilly, who was busy tending to Larry and finally to Hershel who was still holding a sleeping Beth in his arms.

Clementine watched the child with a frown before looking away. She hoped Carley was okay. She knew how dangerous it was out there.

Clementine looked towards the door, then back to Kenny again. He was still preoccupied in his conversation, and Shawn was outside with Doug. She could go now and they probably wouldn't even notice.

Clementine slid her backpack off her shoulders, giving it a quick look through for anything she might need. Nothing came to mind, other than her father's gun which she still had on her.

With one last glance towards Kenny, she stood and started for the door. She managed to sneak out while Kenny's attention was still held by Katjaa.

She sighed once she was outside. She took a look around for any monsters, finding none, before she started to walk away from the drug store.

* * *

"Any idea where the pharmacy keys could be?" Shawn asked Doug as the two of them watched the walker infested streets from the safety of the gate.

Doug shook a negative, "We searched high and low before you guys got here. We pulled a couple out of the office, but the key wasn't on either of them."

"Maybe they're out here?" Shawn suggested.

"Maybe. But I don't think we'll be getting out there anytime soon." Doug said.

"Yeah." Shawn agreed. He didn't plan on going out there at all.

"You from around here?" Shawn asked.

"I moved here to live with my uncle. He does tech stuff and it just made sense." Doug said.

"Local?"

"Not really." Doug responded. "I've only been here a couple months and I've spend a lot of time..."

"On the computer?" Shawn asked.

"No. Just doing my own thing." Doug replied. "What about you."

"Got a farm a bit away. Things went bad over there and we had to leave it behind. Kenny mentioned Macon being the closest town, so here we are." Shawn explained. He had hoped leaving the farm would be a safe option, but instead his own sister end up getting bit.

Shawn decided to change the subject. "I bet that place has some good weapons."

"Yeah." Doug agreed. "We tried to get in, but it was too risky. Then a bunch of guys showed up and THEY tried..."

"What happened?" Shawn asked.

"I think they're most of who you see wondering around there." Doug motioned to the streets.

"Damn..." Shawn breathed. He quickly looked away. "There's no point in hanging out here. Let's get back inside." He wanted to check and make sure Beth was okay.

"Yeah, alright." Doug nodded. The two head back inside.

Shawn immediately made his way over to his family, "How's Beth?"

"She's still resting, must be exhausted." Hershel said.

"I'll try to find her some water. Clementine, probably has some in her bag." Shawn said.

"Okay." Hershel nodded.

Shawn looked around trying to spot the girl. He was confused, he couldn't see her anywhere in the room.

He made his way over to Kenny, who was speaking with Katjaa. "Kenny?"

"Yeah?" Kenny responded, looking at the boy.

"Where's Clementine?"

"Over there?" Kenny motioned over his shoulder before turning to look. His eyes grew wide as he realized the girl was gone. "Oh shit..."

* * *

Clementine honestly hadn't a clue where Glenn and Carley had went, but she kept walking. It was too late to turn back now.

Before long Clementine saw Carley come into view, it was dark, but she could make out the figure. Clementine stopped herself from calling out, and right before she could run up to her she noticed one of the monsters slowing beginning to make it's way around the corner. Clementine quickly rushed over and grabbed the woman pushing her down behind a small brick wall.

Carley nearly yelled in surprise, before she noticed the girl. "Clementine?"

"Yeah. I'm here to help." Clementine said eagerly.

"They let you come?" Carley asked.

Clementine hesitated, "...Sure..."

"You snuck out, didn't you?" Carley sighed.

"That doesn't matter. We have to find-"

Clementine was cut off by a noise coming from the ice machine. The two stood and watched in surprise as they saw the door move.

"Did you see that?" Carley asked.

"Yeah, I did." Clementine whispered back.

Carley aimed her gun waiting for whoever, or whatever was hiding in the ice box to come out.

Suddenly it opened and Clementine and Carley sighed in relief as they saw it was only Glenn.

"GUYS! Oh man, I'm so glad you're here." Glenn climbed out of the ice box and made his way towards the two.

"Jesus, Glenn." Carley huffed, shaking her head.

"Well, that was easy," Clementine whispered as the three of them ducked down behind the wall.

"Can we get out of here before any of these things notice us?"

"Not yet. There's a survivor trapped up there." Glenn motioned towards one of the motel doors.

Carley quickly shook her head. "No way, we gotta go. NOW."

Glenn shot her a disappointed look, "LISTEN, I was out looking for gas. And then, up there in the corner room, I heard crying coming from inside."

Clementine looked over the wall to the room Glenn was talking about, there were two monsters banging against the door. There was definitely somebody in there.

"Did you see anyone?" Clementine asked.

"No, but it's a girl. We talked and she got frightened." Glenn explained. "I was trying to get in and help her and she started yelling and saying I was bitten. I tried to convince her I wasn't and that's when all of these guys came out of the forest. A couple almost got me and I ended up hiding in the ice machine."

"Lucky you; now let's go!" Carley said.

"We can't just leave her." Glenn said.

"Glenn's right. We have to help." Clementine said.

"You two are suicidal. Over a girl!" Carley groaned.

"I'm saving her, with or without you."

"Come on, Carley. What if it was you?" Clementine sent her the best puppy dog eyes she could muster. "Pleeease?"

Carley looked away before responding, "Fine. Let's go save Glenn's damsel in distress.

Clementine quickly brightened.

"We're going to have to kill all those things." Carley said.

Clementine didn't like killing, even if it was necessary. "K-Kill...Can't we just...go around or..."

"I don't see anyway around." Carley replied.

"Yeah..." Clementine sighed. "You're right."

"They're not people, Clementine." Carley said, picking up on the teen's uncomfortableness.

"They used to be." Clementine responded.

"But they're not anymore." Carley told her.

Clementine gave a nod. The teenager peeked over the wall taking in where all the monsters were standing.

Clementine looked down to her father's gun. She swallowed as she looked to the zombies.

She could kill them...They weren't people, not anymore.

Clementine was jerked out of her thoughts by the sound of a gunshot. She jumped before turning to see Carley was no longer behind the wall.

Clementine made her way from behind the wall, ready to cover Carley.

The woman was shooting with ease. Clementine had to admire her skill.

Carley's gun suddenly clicked, as she reached into her pocket pulling out an extra clip, one of the zombie's grabbed her causing her to drop the ammo in surprise. "Clementine!"

The girl flinched as she noticed Carley struggling with one of the monsters, Clementine felt her heart pounding as she aimed her gun and pulled the trigger.

The bullet hit the monster and it landed dead on the ground.

Carley took a moment to catch her breath, "Thanks for not shooting me."

Clementine didn't reply. Instead she looked around, spotting an axe. "There." She spoke pointing towards the object.

"Sweet." Glenn commented.

Carley took the time to reload her gun while Clementine made her way toward the axe, careful not to cut herself on broken glass, she grabbed it.

Right as she did, she noticed one of the zombies upstairs was now making it's way towards her.

Clementine looked down at the axe then back at the approaching zombie. She started to make her way towards it. Once she was close enough she took a deep breath and swung the axe, braining the zombie.

She started to make her way up the stairs. Carley and Glenn made sure to stay close behind her.

Clementine approached the final zombie and brought the axe down on it's head instantly killing it.

She stopped for a moment, looking at the fallen bodies in shock. She felt Carley nudge her forward and they continued on until they reached the door.

Clementine knocked on the boarded door. "Hello? We're here to help!"

"Please, just go away." The woman inside cried.

"Let's go, guy." Carley said.

"Not yet." Clementine refused. "We have a group. If you open the door we can take you back with us and-

"NO! NO! NO!" The woman started to scream in a horrified tone.

"She's in trouble!" Glenn panicked.

"We're coming in." Clementine informed the woman

Clementine quickly used the axe to cut the board holding the door shut.

She looked to Glenn, who gave the door a kick.

It didn't do much, so he tried again.

"Stop. Just stop. I'm going out." The door slowly opened to reveal a sickly woman, who looked as if she'd been crying.

"You're hurt." Clementine said.

"Oh God." Carley muttered.

"I...I said stay away." The woman started.

"We need to get you help." Glenn said.

"Our group can help. We've got doctors." Clementine said.

"It's too late for me." The woman claimed.

"Guys, she's been bitten."

Both Clementine and Glenn looked surprised.

"W-What?!" Glenn looked to the woman.

"I told you. I said go away, I'm bit." The woman said. "But you wouldn't just leave."

"Maybe you'll be okay." Clementine said.

"I won't be fine." The woman shook her head. "My boyfriend was bitten. You get sick and you die and you come back and you kill anything you can find."

Glenn looked a bit disappointed and voiced, "You have a boyfriend.

Carley shot him a look. "Glenn..."

"I don't want that. It's not Christian." The woman said. "Please, just leave me, please go."

"Just come with us." Clementine begged. "We can help you."

The woman took a step back, looking to Carley's weapon. "You have a gun."

"So?" Carley raised a brow.

"Can I...borrow it?" The woman asked

Carley shot her a look. "What do you mean "borrow"?"

"Give it to me. I can just, you know, end this and then- then there's no problem."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Carley started to back away.

"PLEASE. I don't want to be one of them. They're...They're...satanic." The woman started to beg.

Clementine's eyes widened. "But...But you can't just end it like this."

"I have to. I won't become one of those...things." The woman responded to the teen.

"We need to get going." Carley said.

"Give it to me, PLEASE!" The woman yelled.

"This is crazy." Glenn cried.

"Please, step back." Carley said.

"It's just two seconds, just one bullet, and I can be with my family, and it'll all be fine." The woman said.

"Miss..." Clementine called.

"Back up." Carley took a step away.

"PLEASE!" The woman suddenly lunged at her and the group of four started to wrestle over the gun.

All the movement caused the platform they were standing on to break. They fell to the ground.

They sat, shaken by the fall. As they we getting themselves up they noticed the woman had grabbed the gun and was holding it to her head.

"Please, think this through. We just want to help you." Clementine said.

"You can't." The woman respond.

"Please don't do this." Clementine begged.

The woman only shook her head before pulling the trigger.

Clementine started to whimper. Carley looked to the teenager with concern. She sighed and wrapped her arms around the young girl while Glenn started to vomit.

"Let's get out of here." Carley spoke.

All of the sudden, they heard footstep heading towards them. They looked in horror as many zombies came into view, all coming from the forest.

"RUN!" Glenn shouted.

The trio started to run, moving as fast as they could to the car. The zombies chased after them, quickly gaining on them.

"Damn it!" Carley swore, aiming her gun she started to shoot.

Clementine quickly did so as well, and although her aim wasn't as precise as Carley's she managed to down a few of them.

They continued shooting left in right until they made it to the car. They quickly threw the doors open and jumped in.

Heart racing, Glenn put the keys into the ignition and was quick to start the car, speeding off back to the drugstore.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Thanks to gaara king of the sand for the help._**

* * *

Shawn and Kenny had made their way into the backroom, trying to work on the door.

They spent a while trying to figure out a way to pick the lock.

"I'm sure this place is alarmed." Kenny said.

"Yeah, probably." Shawn agreed. "Maybe we should wait for the others."

"We don't know how long they'll be, and I don't think Larry out there will last much longer." Kenny replied.

"You're right." Shawn nodded.

They fell silent, looking around the room for anything that could help get that door open.

"Hey, kid..." Kenny started, "I'm sorry about your sister."

"Let's not talk about that." Shawn sighed. "She's fine."

"I hope so." Kenny said.

They weren't making much progress and eventually Kenny said he needed to check on his family.

Shawn told him to go ahead and stayed behind to work on the door. Shawn heard the door shut as Kenny left. He let out a harsh breath. He wished Beth never had gotten bitten. He should've been paying more attention.

He slammed his hand down on the nearby desk, tears slipping from his eyes. He was scared, but he was trying to stay strong for his family. They needed him to be strong.

He quickly wiped away tears, sucking in a deep breath, before turning to work on the door once more.

* * *

No one spoke through the ride. Carley silently picked up some ammo, loading it into her gun. She let out a sigh as they approached the drugstore. Opening the door, they climbed out the car and made their way inside, quietly as they could manage.

Immediately Kenny came over, a worry look on his face. "Clementine," He huffed, "I told you not to go. You could've gotten hurt-" Kenny was cut off as the girl handed him an axe. He looked a bit confused for a moment, noticing the trio's glum looks. "What happened?"

Clementine didn't respond walking pass the man.

Kenny had picked up on the girl's depressed state and turned to Carley, "Everyone all right?"

"Yeah..." Carley sighed. "We had some close calls, but Glenn is fine. And we're... Well... We're okay."

"I've got a few cans of gas for your pickup in the trunk of my car." Glenn notified the man.

"Good to hear." Kenny replied.

"And things back here?" Carley questioned.

"Quiet." Kenny stated. "Our "friend" is still in and out over there. He won't survive anymore stress."

"We can work on getting those pills now. Any progress with finding keys." Carley asked.

"Not that I know of." Kenny said. "Shawn's in the back working on that door. This axe might be of help."

"I'll take it to him." Clementine offered from where she was sitting.

"You sure?" Kenny asked, looking to the teen with a worried expression.

"Yeah." Clementine walked over, taking the axe once again.

"Alright, sounds good." Kenny said, handing the girl the axe. "Let me know if you guys need a hand."

Clementine nodded, taking the axe back before heading to the back room. As much as she wanted to make sure everyone was doing okay, they didn't have much time. Larry needs his medicine and they didn't know how things would turn out with Beth, who wasn't looking too good.

* * *

Shawn turned as the door open, his heart pounding as he expected the worse. He quickly calmed as he realized it was only Clementine. "Oh, you're back."

"Yeah..." Clementine sighed.

"How'd it go?" Shawn asked.

Clementine didn't respond.

Shawn noticed the girl's silence, "You okay?"

The teen let out a sigh, "I'm fine..." She needed to stop being mopey. Things were bad enough here as it was. "I found this," She motioned toward the axe.

Shawn looked to it. "You know, that might help a great deal." Shawn said.

Clementine looked to the door before speaking, "We could use it to break into the window."

"Sounds good." Shawn said. "I'll go let the others know."

"Yeah, alright." Clementine nodded.

Shawn left the room and went over to Lilly, "Clementine's got an idea for getting into the room."

"Really?" Lilly brightened.

"Yeah."

Lilly let out a sigh of relief, "Great, You guys are lifesavers."

Shawn sighed, looking to Beth. 'Not to the person he should've saved'. He thought. "She's in the backroom." Shawn informed the woman.

"Got it." Lilly walked off to go find Clementine and Shawn went back over to his family, deciding the two of them could handle getting the medicine.

* * *

"Hey," Lilly greeted the teen as she enter the office. "You got a plan?"

"I found this axe, I was thinking we could break one of the windows to get into the pharmacy." Clementine explained.

"Good idea. Let's get in there." Lilly agreed.

The two made there way to the door, axe in Clementine's hand. Clementine quickly used the axe handle to shatter the glass of the small window.

Lilly reached through the window, careful not to cut herself on broken glass, she unlocked the door.

They took a step back as Lilly pushed the door open, the minute they stepped inside did, the wail of an alarm was heard.

"Oh no! Shit..." Lilly swore. "Come on. We gotta hurry."

The two ran into the room and their hunt for the pills.

As soon as they spotted the medicine they dashed from the room.

"We got what we need?" Kenny asked quickly as they exited the office.

"Yeah. Let's get out of here." Lilly replied, rushing to her father's side with his medicine.

"Duck, c'mon baby time to go." Katjaa pulled the little boy up, Duck looking around in fear and concern.

"I'm going to get the truck pulled up 'round back." Kenny told the group.

"Do it fast, I gotta get my dad out of here." Lilly ordered.

"I don't plan on dilly-dallying." Kenny said quickly "Honey, take Duck into the office and barricade the living hell out of the door behind me."

"The motor inn...It's not too far from here, we should head over there." Clementine said.

"Okay." Kenny nodded. "Glenn, when you hear me honking in the alley, start getting people out of here."

"You got it." Glenn nodded.

"Doug, and Carley, you guys make sure our defenses stay up until then." Kenny demanded before turning to Clementine, "And I better take that axe, in case I run into any of them on my way to the truck."

"I'll go with you." Hershel stood, moving Beth, who had been woken by the alarm, off of his lap.

"Daddy?" The girl whimpered.

"It'll be alright, sweetie. Just stay with Shawn." Hershel assured her.

Beth gave a nod as Hershel walked away. Shawn helped the girl into the office, making her his priority at the moment.

"Alright." Kenny agreed, "Let's hurry and-"

"Guys, that doors not locked anymore." Doug called.

"Shit!" Kenny yelled, to Glenn, Carley, and Doug. "You three get on it. I'll get back as fast as I can!"

Clementine started to speak, "What about-"

Kenny and Hershel left before the girl could even finish her sentence.

Clementine watched in fear as Doug, Carley, and Glenn pushed against the door while the walkers tried to break through.

"Glenn, we need your help! Please hurry!" Katjaa's frantic voice called.

Clementine ran over to take his spot letting Glenn run off to help.

"Doug if we don't make it through this, you should know-"

Carley was cut off as the walkers banged against the door, nearly causing it to open.

"I should know what?" Doug asked.

"Huh?" Carley questioned.

"You said I should know-"

Doug was cut off this time as a nearby shelf fell, allowing walkers to come through a window.

"Shit!" Carley cursed, pulling out her gun. "On it."

"You sure?" Clementine asked.

Carley's response was to start shooting at the walkers.

Doug and Clementine continued to block the door the best the could.

"That window is SCREWED!" Doug cried.

Clementine looked over at the boarded window that walkers were pushing against, the boards starting to break. "Go!"

Doug nodded and ran off.

Clementine looked around, finding a over tipped shelf she started to push it in front of the door.

Suddenly screams filled the air. Clementine looked to see both Carley and Doug had been caught in the grips of the walkers. She ran closer to help,

"Get off me! Get OFF! Help!" Doug screamed.

"SHIT! I'm out! I'm OUT!" Carley yelled, "Clementine! Help! Ammo! In my purse!"

Clementine quickly ran over to the woman's purse tossing her the ammo. She then pulled out her father's gun and tried to shoot at the walkers attacking Doug. Her eyes widened as nothing happened, but a click. The gun was empty.

Before she could do anything else, she heard Doug scream once more. Walkers had broken through the boarded window, dragging Doug out.

"NO!" Clementine shrieked.

"Oh my God..." Carley looked sick.

"Let's go!" Kenny yelled.

"They got Doug... They... They..." Carley stammered as she ran.

"It doesn't matter, you've gotta MOVE." Larry snapped, motioning for the two to hurry up.

Clementine was frozen in shock, she didn't notice a walker approaching her until it grabbed her ankle, nearly yanking her to the floor. She kicked at it, struggling to free herself from it's hold.

Everyone had left the room. She was alone, and the walker wasn't letting up. She was sure it was going to be the end for her, when suddenly she saw an axe come down onto the walker's head.

"Let's go, darlin'." Kenny wrapped an arm around the startled teen, leading her from the room.

* * *

They made it back to the motor inn, and Clementine was happy that the herd was no longer in the area. There were a few bodies which the group had piled up to toss out or burn. It didn't matter to Clementine, neither option sounded good, but it was the only choice they had.

Beth was awake, which Clementine figured was a good sign.

Clementine sighed, walking around the motor inn. So much had happened in the pass few days, she almost couldn't believe it wasn't all a nightmare.

She approached Glenn.

"My walkie-talkie...You got it?" She asked.

"Yeah..." Glenn said, sounding almost depressed.

"What's wr-"

Glenn raised a hand and Clementine took note that he was listening to a radio broadcast. Clementine listened in as well.

After a moment Glenn spoke, "I think I need to go."

"To Atlanta?" The teenager asked.

"Yeah...I got friends there, and I just can't stay here knowing that they could be trapped in that city." Glenn said.

"It doesn't sound too good over there." Clementine replied. "Things could've gone either way."

Glenn shrugged. "I gotta take my chances."

"I understand..." Clementine said. If she knew there was a chance her parents were alive, she would definitely go looking for them.

"You guys be safe." Glenn said.

"We'll try." Clementine responded.

The man paused for a moment before handing the teen her walkie talkie.

"Thanks." She accepted the device, placing it into her bag.

"Take care of yourself." With that Glenn got into the car and drove off.

Clementine waited for a moment, watching him drive off before walking over to Kenny. "Hey." She smiled as small smile.

"Hey, Clementine." Kenny looked to the teen, "Close call back there."

"Yeah... thanks for helping me." She said.

"No problem. I wasn't going to just leave you there." Kenny replied, looking worriedly at the girl.

"Thanks..."

Kenny gave a nod, "Maybe next time, just don't wander off without telling anyone."

"...Yeah...Okay." Clementine sighed.

Clementine walked away from the man and over to Carley, who was digging through a box. "How are you, Carley."

"I'm okay. You know, considering." The woman responded.

"Yeah... I know." Clementine nodded her understanding.

"What about you?" Carely asked.

"I'm fine." Clementine said gently.

Carley sighed. "I'm sorry."

Clementine looked confused, "For what?"

"I didn't realize you didn't have any ammo." Carley said.

"It's not your fault... I just wish I could've help Doug too." Clementine replied.

"It's not your fault." Carley said. "If anything it's mine."

"No it's not." Clementine said, "Don't blame yourself. It just... happened. It was too fast..."

"Yeah... You're right. I just wish we both could've made it. You know?" Carley sighed.

"Me too..."

Once their conversation had ended Clementine walked over to Hershel, Shawn, and Beth.

"Can I stay with you tonight, daddy." Beth asked.

"Of course, darling." Hershel said to his little girl.

"Hey guys." Clementine greeted.

"Hey, Clem." Shawn offered the teen a small smile.

"How's everyone doing?" Clementine questioned the family

"Pretty good." Shawn replied.

"What about you, Beth?" Clementine asked the young girl, "How are you feeling?"

"Not too good." Beth admit.

"Well, it's been a long day." Hershel said. "Let's get some rest, you'll feel good in the morning."

"Okay, daddy." The girl agreed.

Hershel led the girl off after that, going into one of the motel room.

"I guess we should all get some sleep." Shawn said.

"Yeah. It's been a long day." Clementine agreed.

They both turned at the sound of footsteps. "Hey,"

They turned to see Lilly.

"My dad would be dead, if it weren't for you guys." The woman said.

Clementine looked away, "That guy...Doug is dead because of me."

"Don't talk like that, kid." Shawn said.

"It's true." Clementine stated.

"It's not." Lilly replied. "Don't blame yourself."

Suddenly the sound of gunshots rang through the air.

"I hope that's the sound of us winning this thing." Kenny spoke.

"Me too." Lilly agreed.

"This motor inn's pretty damn defendable. We block off the entrances with some cars and keep someone on watch, we could stay here until the military rolls through." Kenny said.

"I actually agree with that plan." Lilly muttered.

"Me too." Shawn said.

"We got beds, we've got water and most importantly, we've got light. There are worse places to call home." Kenny stated.

As if triggered the light flickered off the minute Kenny finished that speech.

"Me and my big mouth." Kenny sighed.

"I guess this means we should head to bed." Shawn suggested.

"Yeah, seems like the best idea." Lilly agreed.

The group did as Shawn suggested and headed off to bed, but knowing nobody would be getting much sleep that night.

* * *

Shawn couldn't sleep, he laid on the bed and mused for a good hour or so over everything that had happened

He wondered how Beth was doing, he hoped the girl would be alright.

The longer he laid there, the more worried he became. Each time he thought on checking on his father and sister he would feel hesitation and shame. He couldn't help, but be angry at himself for not saving Beth.

He tried to force himself to sleep, but his attempts at dozing off were unless.

At last, fearing for the worse, he decided that if he just knew that his family was okay, he could sleep, at least for a little while.

He rose carefully, taking his crutches, and made his way to the room his father was in. He gave a knock at the door.

"Come in." Hershel voiced.

Shawn pushed the door open. "It's me, dad."

"I know, Shawn." Hershel replied.

"How's Beth?" Shawn asked.

"Her fever's spike." Hershel sighed. "We never should've left the farm."

"What?" Shawn was surprised. "Dad, we had to."

"No we didn't. We should have just stayed put and waited for this stuff to blow over." Hershel said.

"We don't know when that will happen, dad." Shawn replied.

"Soon, I assume." Hershel said.

"I doubt it." The words left before Shawn could stop them. "I don't think everything will just "blow over" like you think it will, dad. It's going to take a lot more time, meaning a lot of people are going to die."

Hershel shot his son a glare. "Get out."

"Dad..." Shawn tried.

"We're not talking about this." Hershel stopped him. "You're tired. Go to bed."

"Yeah... Alright." Shawn left without another word.

* * *

It was late, Hershel wasn't sure what had woken him up at such an hour, but something had. He had a strange feeling in his gut telling him to check on Beth.

"Beth?" He called the girl's name gently, but there was no reaction. "Darling, you okay?"

There was still nothing from the child.

He sat up quickly, his heart suddenly pounding. Hershel reached out to touch the little girl, her skin had turned cold and with a grim realization, he noticed she was no longer breathing. "No...no, no,no." Hershel pulled the child close. He felt for a pulse and found there was none. "NO!" He yelled, rocking the girl back and forth, torn apart by agony over his loss of the child he was supposed to protect.

He held the child in his arms, crying until his voice became hoarse.

He continued rocked the girl, when suddenly he felt her move.

"Beth?" He called. There was no response, but moment later, the girl opened her eyes.

"Oh, baby girl." He pulled her closer. "It's okay darl-"

He was cut off as he felt teeth sink into his neck. He let out a scream as the child bit his neck. He couldn't even react fast enough to stop her before he fell to the bed, life leaving his eyes.

* * *

Shawn's eyes snapped open as he heard screams, he immediately recognized the voice as his father.

He grabbed his crutches quickly left his motel room to see what had happened.

Once he made it outside, he discovered he wasn't the only one the noise had woken.

He knocked on the door to the room that is father was in, only to get no response.

He looked to Clementine, who flashed him a worried look.

Shawn gulped, pushing the door open. He froze in horror at what he saw.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Thanks to gaara king of the sand for the much needed help!_**

* * *

As soon as Shawn opened the door, he regretted doing so. He wished he could unsee the sight before him as it was the most horrific thing he'd ever seen.

Blood covered the bed, his father's neck was torn open, and little Beth was no longer the same little girl Shawn had remember.

Larry let out a surprised yell.

Carley raised her gun, pointing it at the undead child.

Shawn noticed this and wrapped his trembling hands around the gun, causing the woman to lower it. He takes the weapon from her hand, still looking at his family.

"Everyone... Please leave." He said, voice shaking as he spoke.

"What in the fuck-!" Larry started to speak, but Lilly quickly urged him out of the room.

Shawn bit his lip as he listened to everyone exit the room. He wanted to cry. He wanted to curse and yell, but he couldn't. He knew what he had to do.

"Shawn."

Shawn sucked in a deep breath, not turning to face the girl. "What is it, Clementine?"

"Do...Do you want me to..." The girl trailed off. She didn't want to have to shoot anyone, but she didn't want Shawn to have to do that to his own family members.

"No." Shawn shook his head. "I'll do it." He had to be the one to do it.

"Are you...Are you sure?" Clementine asked.

"I'm sure." Shawn responded. "Go on back to bed."

"No." The teen said firmly.

"What?" Shawn looked surprised.

"I'm not letting you do this alone." Clementine said. "I'm here for you."

Shawn sighed, but allowed the girl to stay.

Their voices had grabbed the attention of little Beth, who looked to them with a growl. Shawn felt his stomach churn as he saw the blood dripping from the child's mouth.

Shawn felt his heart pound with every slow step his little sister took towards him. He watched frozen for a moment.

Clementine watched Shawn worriedly.

Beth was shuffling closer, taking clumsy steps, while growling menacingly.

"Shawn?" Clementine called.

Shawn raised a hand to silence the teen. The both watched in silence as Beth approached her brother.

Shawn looked to the child as she was now standing directly in front of him. "I'm so sorry, Beth." He raised the gun with a shaking hand.

He looked over to Clementine who nodded.

Shawn swallowed, blocking out his consciousness, he took aim at the girl and fired, dropping her with a single shot to the forehead.

His arm dropped, heart heavy. Clementine took a step forward, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Shawn looked to the bed where his father lay unmoving, lifeless. "It's not over yet..." He mumbled. As if cued, Hershel opened his eyes, Shawn turned his gaze away as he shot a bullet into his father's head, once again leaving him unmoving.

He handed the gun to Clementine, who took it.

Shawn walked towards Beth, kneeling beside the child, he lifted her into his arms and laid her on the bed.

"I'm sorry, Shawn." Clementine spoke.

Shawn stay silent for a moment before letting out a breath. "I have to bury them." He said, voice cracking as he spoke.

"I'll help you." Clementine offered gently.

"Thanks..." Shawn mumbled. "We... Dad said we shouldn't have left."

"Huh?" Clementine looked confused for a moment.

"The farm." Shawn said. "Dad says we shouldn't have left the farm. He thought if we stay Beth would've been okay." Shawn felt tears pricking his eyes as he spoke.

"It's not your fault, Shawn." Clementine said. "You know we had to leave."

"Yeah..." Shawn said. "It's just... I wish I would've agreed with him."

Clementine was silent as she remember her last family meal. How she had an argument with her parents over a stupid party.

Suddenly, she looked to Shawn as she hear him starting to sob.

The girl could feel his pain, she wrapped her arms around him, allowing him to cry in her arms.

* * *

The two sat in the room, Clementine comforting Shawn until he had no tears left to cry.

Finally, Shawn had calmed a bit and he stood. "Lets go find a spot for them..." He said.

Clementine gave a nod and stood as well.

The duo walked from the room, surprised to find the group was still standing outside the door.

Larry immediately grabbed Shawn by the collar, "Why didn't you tell us that girl was BITTEN?!" He yelled angrily.

Shawn grabbed his hand, trying to yanking it from his shirt. "That girl is my sister!" He snapped.

Larry didn't let up, "Who gives a damn if she's your sister!" He growled, "She was bitten, we should've thrown her out!"

Shawn shot the man a glares, "So had it been your Daughter who was Bitten you'd have throw her out as well?" He spat.

Larry glared back, "You better watch your God damn mouth before I-"

Shawn interrupted him with a yell, "SO IT'S FINE FOR YOU TO HAVE YOUR DAUGHTER STAY IF SHE WAS BITTEN, BUT TO HELL WITH EVERYONE ELSE! IS THAT IT IS IT?"

Lilly approached the two, having heard enough. "Dad, come on." She called.

"Stay out of this, Lilly!" Larry said.

"No, dad! His family just died! Give him a God damn break." Lilly didn't want to be so harsh, but she knew he wouldn't understand otherwise. "They're dead. There's no reason to be arguing about this." She said. "If you two want to fight, be my guest, but make sure you do it far away from the inn. We don't need walkers coming through." The woman turned away, "I'm going to bed.

Larry huffed, Shawn still glaring at him. Finally, the old man looked away and Shawn turned, walking away to find a place to Bury his sister and father.

* * *

After the two had dug the graves for Beth and Hershel, Shawn went back to retrieve the bodies. Kenny offered to help him carry his father, but Shawn told him he had to do it on his own.

He apologized to his dad for being a jerk the pass few days. Telling him he loved him.

After he had place Hershel down, he went to get Beth.

He cried as he held the unresponsive child in his arms, wishing he could somehow bring her back.

Clementine heart ached when she watched the brother kiss his sister, telling her how much he loved her, before placing her down beside her father.

They stood outside to offer a few words. Clementine held Shawn's hand as he fought back tears.

Then they buried them. They stay there all night, Clementine offering her comfort whenever Shawn needed it, lending her shoulder everytime he cried. When morning finally came Shawn suggested going back to the inn saying the group would be worried about them.

Clementine agreed.

The two headed back in silence and Shawn immediately headed into his room. Clementine didn't bother him, she knew he needed time to grieve.

* * *

Three days passed and the group was getting quite setting into the area. They had managed to find some supplies in the motel, and had found some dishes in the breakfast room of the inn. Unfortunately, most of the motel food had gone rotten, but Clementine offered what food she had brought from her home.

Shawn had been refusing to leave his room. Clementine was a bit concerned.

As she finished up helping Katjaa with breakfast she announced to the woman that she was going to catch on Shawn.

Katjaa nodded, asking Lilly to help her get plates from the breakfast room.

Clementine walked towards Shawn's door and gave a knock. "It's me."  
"Come in." Shawn voice.

Clementine took note of how sad he sounded. She wondered if he was sleeping okay. She opened the door to the dark room, Shawn was resting on the bed.

The day after Hershel and Beth were laid to rest, Shawn had been depressed he refused to eat.

After that Clementine had made it a habit to bring him food as she was the only one he would allow to enter the room. "We're having breakfast together..." The teen told him.

"Oh." Shawn replied, sounding glum.

"So, do you want to join us?" The girl asked him.

"Maybe tomorrow." Shawn replied.

Clementine sighed that was his reply everytime. "I'll bring your food here."

Shawn let out a sigh of his own, "No. Don't."

Clementine looked confused. "You need to eat."

Shawn sighed again, forcing himself into a sitting position, "I'll eat. I'll come to breakfast."

"Really?" Clementine asked a bit surprised.

"Yeah." Shawn nodded.

The teen smiled. "Okay. Good."

"I'll be out in a minute." He said.

The girl nodded, before leaving him be. She was glad, this meant Shawn was slowly breaking out of his depression.

* * *

"Well isn't this something..." Shawn spoke as he looked to the group that had gathered around the inn to eat.

"Hey, nice to see ya." Kenny said. "Decided to join us?"

"Yeah, someone kept begging..." Shawn joked looked towards Clementine.

"I wasn't begging." Clementine pouted.

Shawn patting the girl on the head before taking a seat beside her. "Quite a feast we got here."

"Yeah, you can thank the ladies for that." Kenny said.

"Clementine and Katjaa did all the work," Carley piped in.

"Oh?" Shawn asked looking to the teen, who avoided his gaze.

"Yeah." Clementine smiled shyly. "I used to cook for my parents when they would work late."

"We got a little chef on our hands." Kenny commented.

"Putting stuff in the microwave is NOT cooking." Duck teased.

Clementine sent him a look. "I know that."

"So what do you cook?" Kenny chuckled.

"All kinds of things." Clementine replied.

"Like what?" Lilly asked.

"Cereal..." Duck spoke.

Clementine rolled her eyes, clearly the boy was trying to insult her. "First off, you don't even cook cereal."

"Exactly." Duck said.

Clementine felt her face go red as Kenny started laughing along with his son. "Shut up, Duck."

"Now, now." Katjaa spoke. "Settle down."

Katjaa and Lilly started to pass plates out after spooning gobs of food onto them.

"Smells good." Shawn commented as he received his plate.

The group started to eat in a silence.

Carley clear her throat, "Well... this is interesting." She said, awkwardly.

No one responded.

She let out a sigh, trying to start a conversation. "So what did everyone do before this?" Carley asked.

Everyone seemed a bit hesitant to speak, so Carley started, "I'm a news reporter. Or was... I came down with a team to cover the cherry blossom festival." She explained. "It was actually turning out to be pretty cool, if I do say so myself..." She suddenly trailed off, wearing a pained expression.

Clementine knew why as she remember that radio broadcast.

"I got to travel to a few interesting places actually." Carley sighed. "And the pay was okay, so I think it was worth it."

"I was a fisherman." Kenny spoke next, understanding Carley was attempting to break the ice. "You know, spent a lot of time on a boat. I'd take whatever I caught back to sell."

"Ever make any big catches?" Shawn asked.

"Depends what you think of as big." Kenny replied. "If you're thinking shark or something then no. It was mostly mackerel, dolphin, the like."

Shawn gave a nod. "Yeah, it's probably be hard to catch a shark."

"Not to say I wouldn't try." Kenny smirked.

"Kenny." Katjaa rolled her eyes, but Kenny just shrugged in response.

Katjaa sighed and looking to the group, "I'm a Veterinarian." Katjaa said. "I worked with my fair share of animals. Just a few weeks ago we had a group a firefighters bring in some baby kittens they'd rescued from an abandon house."

"Aww!" Clementine cooed.

"Yeah... Katjaa wanted to keep those little things." Kenny shook his head with a sigh.

"Not a cat person?" Carley asked.

"They're okay." Kenny shrugged. "I'm more into dogs though."

"We used to have a dog." Duck said happily. "His name was Elvis!"

"Yeah, he got sick... Had to put him down." Kenny sighed.

"And Kenny may have shed a few tears." Katjaa said,

"Kat-" Kenny's face turned red in embarrassment, he let out another sigh, shaking his head. "He was my best friend."

"My mom didn't like dogs. I had a hamster when I was younger though." Clementine said, looking up from the food she was nibbling on.

"What happened to it?" Katjaa asked.

"It somehow managed to get out of its cage while I was at school," The girl grumbled, "I think my parents actually gave it away." She huffed.

The group let out a laugh at the girl's expression.

"I was part of the air force." Lilly informed the group once the laughter had died down.

"Yep." Larry spoke proudly, "She's trained to kick some ass!"

"Dad..." Lilly sighed, "Training is pretty intense, but I was thinking it's good to know, the basics at least."

"You know how to fly a plane?" Kenny asked.

"That's so cool!" Duck exclaimed.

"Would be cool, never actually flew one before." Lilly replied.

"That would be awesome!" Duck said.

"Worked with mainly tech stuff." Lilly explained.

The boy seemed confused and soon lost interest in the conversation and started eating his food.

"I grew up on a farm... It wasn't the most luxurious life, but it was all I knew. My dad, he... he tried his best to make sure we were safe, well taken care. He did a good job. He could be... Overprotective, but I guess the same goes for all parents..." Shawn started, he paused for a moment, feeling his heart clench as he remembered his family. "I... I spent most of my time there." Tears pricked his eyes, but he quickly blinked them away.

Clementine gave him a pat on the hand and he sent the girl a grateful smile.

"Explains your manners." Larry scoffed.

Shawn choose to ignore the man, "What about you, Clem?" He asked.

"Oh... Well, I'm a straight A student... I mean I was most of the time." Clementine sighed.

The group looked at her, waiting for her to continue.

"What do you mean "most of the time"?" Kenny asked.

Clementine gave another sigh, "I got a B..."

"That's not bad," Katjaa smiled at the teenager, who quickly shook her head in disagreement.

"A B minus!" Clementine exclaimed. "Can you believe that?!"

The group burst into laughter as the girl complained.

"What's so funny?" Clementine demanded.

"You're freaking out over a B." Kenny laughed.

"It's not a B." Clementine huffed. "It's a B minus!"

"It's not that serious, darlin'." Kenny said.

"It is!" Clementine said. "It's a very serious matter."

The group once again started laughing. Clementine looked over to Shawn to see he was laughing too.

Clementine started to mope, "No one understands me..." She mumbled.

Shawn gave her a light shove, "Lighten up, kid."

A small smile graced her lips, maybe things would be okay afterall.

"So other than school, what did you do?" Carley asked the teen.

"I used to take martial arts." Clementine explained.

"Really?" Lilly asked, "It's good to know how to defend yourself."

"Yeah. I never really got too into it though, so I only know the simple stuff."

Kenny chuckled causing the girl to look over to him.

"What?" Clementine asked.

Kenny smirked, "Hate to break to you darlin', but you don't look like you could hurt a fly."

Clementine was about to speak, but Lilly beat her to it. "Bet she could kick all of your asses once she's been put through military training.

"Don't push the kid, don't want her getting hurt." Larry spoke up.

"Yeah." Lilly agreed. "I know dad."

"If it's gonna hurt her, I don't think she should be doing it." Kenny said.

"I've have a few minor breaks before, I can handle it." Clementine stated.

"I don't think so." Kenny said. He looked over the teen for a long moment trying to determine if she was being serious or not. The look in her eyes indicated that she was being serious. "Look, kid... I don't think you realize it, but girls aren't as strong as they like to think."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Carley demanded.

"Just what it sounds like." Kenny replied.

"You're being sexist!" Clementine said.

"S-Sexist?" He huffed, "What makes you say that?"

"You just said girls couldn't be strong." Clementine said.

"Well, they can be, but girls are supposed to be dainty." Kenny replied.

"So you've never seen a strong woman before?" Lilly asked, "What about your wife?"

Katjaa sent Kenny a look, waiting for his response.

Kenny stammered a bit, "That... That's not the point."

"That's exactly the point." Lilly countered, becoming livid with how obtuse the man was being. "You don't think females can be strong?"

"They can be somewhat strong." Kenny said scratching the back of his neck.

Clementine rolled her eyes at that comment. "So they can't be stronger than guys." She wasn't going to back down now that he started this battle.

"They can, but that's not normal." Kenny stated. "The girls that are stronger than guys are the ones who look like He-man."

Kenny could feel all the glares that were directed to him, and he let out a nervous cough.

"But women are the ones who have to go through pregnancy. Men would probably die if they had to do that." Clementine said. "Imagine pushing something the size of a watermelon out of-"

Shawn's eyes widened and he quickly cut the girl off. "Uh, Clementine, I think we get it."

"Do you?" Clementine asked.

Kenny opened his mouth to speak, but was stopped when Katjaa called his name.

They looked to the woman who had her hands over Duck's ears.

"That's enough." Katjaa scold him, as if taking to a naughty child. "Take your food and go to the room."

The order was firm, and feeling all the tension in the room, Kenny didn't protest. With a sigh, he stood up to obey, knowing he was going to be sleeping on the couch tonight.

* * *

After they finished the meal, Kenny came outside and silent placed his plate down, trying to ignore the glares he was getting from the girls. He and Larry then went to go work on the wall, with Shawn soon going to help, despite Larry's protest.

Lilly had stationed herself on top of an RV to take watch, while Katjaa sat with Duck, who was happily coloring, and Carley went to put the dishes away.

Clementine found herself getting bored of sitting and doing nothing. She wanted to help. She decided to go over to ask Lilly if there was anything she could do.

"Hey, Lilly." She greeted the woman.

Lilly looked down at the girl, "Hey Clem."

"Do you need any help with anything?" Clementine asked.

"Sure..." The woman responded, motioning for the teen to come up.

The girl slowly and carefully made her way up the ladder and took a seat beside the woman.

"So, I wanted to go through the food supply," Lilly explained, showing Clementine the several bags that they kept the food in.

"It looks like a lot." The teen commented.

"For one person maybe, but we're feeding a whole group. It goes pretty fast." Lilly explained.

Clementine nodded. "You're right."

The two started sorting through the bag in silence.

After a few moments, Clementine spoke, "I think this will all last about four days, maybe a week at the most."

Lilly complimented Clementine's math skills with a chuckle, as the teen came to the conclusion of how long the food would last.

Once they had finished putting the food back in the bags, Lilly asked Clementine to take them to the breakfast room for storage. Clementine did so without protest.

When the teen returned she found the group was huddled around each other, seemly discussing something. Clementine walked over to hear what was being said.

"So we only have about four days worth of food left." Lilly informed the group. "We need some people who will be willing to make a run into town to get some more."

"I'll go!" Clementine offered immediately.

"I don't think so." Kenny quickly said.

"I can handle it." Clementine claimed.

"I'm with Kenny." Katjaa said, "It's too dangerous."

"Seriously?" Clementine asked in disbelief. "I'm not a little kid, guys."

"We just don't want you getting hurt." Shawn said, patting her on the head.

The girl was surprised, she looked to Carley hoping she would have her back.

"After what happened last time... I don't think that's a good idea, Clem." Carley said.

Clementine huffed and turned away.

"Well, that's settled." Lilly said with a sigh before asking, "So who's going?"

"I'd go, but..." Shawn motioned towards his leg.

"Yeah, maybe next time." Lilly nodded her understanding. "I don't want my dad out there." Lilly stated, crossing her arms.

"I guess that leaves me." Carley sighed.

"I'll go with you." Kenny told her. "Don't want anyone getting "stuck" again."

"That'll work." Lilly said. "The drugstore seems like the best bet. Had quite a bit of supplies."

Kenny nodded, "We can take my truck down."

"Sounds good." Lilly agreed.

Clementine listened to them talk for a few moments, an idea coming to her. A mischievous smile fell upon the teen's lips as she walked away.

* * *

The next morning Clementine was up bright and early. She was ready to carry her plan into action, she just had to be careful.

She made sure to load her gun, turning the safety on before fastening it at her waist.

Her stomach fluttered with butterflies as she made her way out of the room and started walking towards where she knew the truck was parked.

She opened the door, surprised to find it wasn't locked, and climbed inside.

She made sure to shut the door as quietly as possible.

She hid beneath a blue blanket that was half falling off the seat.

An unknown amount of time passed and Clementine was starting to think she had got in to early, when suddenly she hears the driver's door open followed quickly by the passenger's door.

She panicked, clinging to the blanket, and holding her breath. She was sure she was caught.

She waited for a few moments, nervously waiting to be found... but instead the door slammed close.

She was safe. She held back a sigh of relief, as she cautiously moved the blanket, just enough that she could peek out.

Kenny was sitting in the driver's seat, adjusting the rear-view mirror. Clementine hoped that he didn't see her.

He didn't, and the second he looked away Clementine pulled the blanket up to cover her more, just in case.

"Let's get this over with." She heard Kenny grumble out. He sounded tired. She figured he wasn't much of a morning person.

Clementine pressed herself into a corner as she felt the truck began to move. Slowly it rolled into a right turn.

Clementine remained still as possible, frozen with the thought of being discovered.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Short chapter. Next one will be longer. Anyways, thanks to gaara king of the sand for helping me out.**_

* * *

The truck carried for a few more miles, turning a right turn, then a left.

Clementine remained still as she could, but the longer she sat there the harder it became.

Clementine sighed as the truck pulled to another stop. Lowering the blanket from her face, she spoke, "Are we there yet?"

Kenny jumped, briefly swerving the car, but quickly regaining control. "What the hell?!"

Carley looked back to the teen in surprise, "How did you get in here, Clem?"

"Door was unlocked." Clementine shrugged. "Anyway, are we there yet?"

"Who said you were coming?" Kenny demanded, voice filled with annoyance.

Clementine cocked a brow, "You're not really going to drive all the way back, are you?"

Kenny didn't bother answering her question. "Get out the car. We're here."

He pulled a backpack onto his back and got out, practically slamming the door.

Carley rolled her eyes, and got out as well, followed by Clementine, who was wearing a grin on her face.

Once they we all out, Kenny turned to the girl, "Want to explain to me how you got in the truck?"

Clementine paused, "I walked..."

Kenny let out a groan while Carley stifled a giggle.

"How didn't I notice you back there?"

"Invisibility cloak." Clementine joked with a smirk.

"Knock it off." Kenny grumbled, "What the hell do you think you're doing here?"

Clementine replied, "I'm here to help."

"Well we don't need your help, kid." Kenny said. "Go back to the inn."

Clementine pouted.

"Don't give me that look." Kenny shook his head, not letting her puppy dog eyes convince him. "Go."

Clementine put on a cheeky smile, turning she started walking toward the street. "Three... Two... One..."

"Clementine, get back here!" Kenny called, sounded greatly annoyed.

Clementine made her way back over.

Kenny shoot her a look, "Get in the truck."

"Are you kidding me?" Clementine asked.

"Definitely not." Kenny replied, motioning for her to get in the truck.

Clementine sighed, and start opening the door. A smile crossed her lips once she was about to get in.

Carley quickly noticed her smile, "Come on, Clem."

"What?" Kenny demanded.

"She's just going to follow us when our backs are turned." Carley said. "We might as well take her with us."

Kenny let out a heavy sigh as Clementine gave him a mischievous smile.

"Lets just get this over with." He said. "Stay close."

Clementine nodded.

* * *

The three of them walked silently, keeping an eye out for walkers.

"Looks like we're good." Carley said.

Kenny nodded. "Yeah. Seems that way."

They continued to walk until they came to a large van that had a ladder on the side.

"Now what?" Clementine asked.

"We climb." Kenny said.

"Alright!" Clementine smiled.

Before Kenny could say another word, the girl was already climbing up the ladder.

Kenny sighed, and followed behind the teen.

Carley glanced around, making sure there were no walkers in sight, before following as well.

"Come on, let's hustle." Kenny carefully made his way off the van and onto the ground before helping Clementine and Carley down.

The trio made their way into the drugstore, Kenny making sure Clementine didn't wander off.

"Alright, let's be quick." Kenny said, "In and out. Grab what you can."

Both Carley and Clementine nodded.

"Not you." Kenny said to Clementine.

"I can help, Kenny." The teen said. She sent him her best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." Kenny agreed. "You stay close to me."

Clementine nodded and started gathering supplies.

They were making out good, when suddenly gunshot rang through the air. Kenny froze for a second. "What the hell was that?"

Carley glanced around. "Came from outside." She said.

"No shit." Kenny grumbled.

"Whatever it was, it's probably going to bring those things this way." Carley said. "We need to hurry.

Kenny sighed. "Well let's hurry up, and get the fuck out of here."

They knew if the way to their truck got blocked off, they'd be trapped. They couldn't let that happen.

Gathering supplies was turning out to be a dangerous task. The store had been stripped of bottle water and canned goods. It would be a surprise if they were able to find any.

They managed to grab countless amounts of energy bars and other snack type foods. They picked up a few band-aids and other medical supplies.

Carley ran to check out the window. "Shit..."

"What?" Kenny called to her.

"Walkers..." Carley replied.

"How many?" Kenny asked.

"Just a few. We should be able to handle them." She said. "But that means more are probably on their way.

"Think we got enough?" Clementine asked.

"I think we're going to have to call it here." Kenny said, zipping up the backpack before slinging it over his shoulder. "Let's go."

Kenny led the group outside, but they froze at the sight that met them.

There were several zombies, clearly attracted by the gunfire. Once they got outside the were quickly noticed by the group of walkers.

"I thought it was only a few of them..." Kenny grumbled.

"There were only a few." Carley replied, pulling out her gun. She started shooting the approaching creatures.

Clementine let out a squeak as one started approaching her, but Carley shot it before it could touch her.

"Get to the truck, Clem." Kenny ordered.

Clementine quickly broke into a jog towards the truck, while Kenny and Carley focused on the walkers.

As the girl approached the truck she noticed more walkers approaching, putting a wall between her, Kenny, and Carley.

More walkers than anticipated were showing up and eventually, Clementine had gotten separated from Kenny and Carley, both physically and visually.

She became nervous, that as she noticed the truck was blocked off by walkers as well so there was no hiding in there. As she was frozen in fear the walkers soon took notice of her and started to advance towards the girl.

Clementine's heart was pounding, she didn't know what to do. She was trapped.

The walkers continued to approach her and Clementine immediately panicked. She glanced around for an exit.

Eyes full of fear, the girl dashed off. Clementine dodged one zombie, it's hand brushing against her arm, but not close enough to grab her.

She continued to run, the walkers followed behind her, but she didn't slow her pace. She wouldn't until she was sure she was safe.

* * *

Carley continued shooting any zombies left standing.

"More are coming," Kenny said, pointed towards the incoming walkers.

Carley sighed, "We need to clear a path to the truck."

Kenny nodded, clenching his teeth as he watched the still approaching zombies. He looked around and noticed an opening. "Come on, run!"

Carley quickly followed after him, still shooting away walkers that were blocking their path.

The walkers tried to keep up, but they weren't fast enough and eventually the two managed to make it to the truck.

They took a moment to catch their, breath the walkers were still a good distance away, but they need that wouldn't last long.

They needed to leave, now.

* * *

Clementine pulled out her father's gun and looked into the chamber. It was full, she mentally thanked Carley for giving her bullets the other day.

She ran a good while, shooting her gun at any walkers that got too close. Her feet had started to get tired from running so much. She didn't know how much time had passed before she finally slowed down. She had managed to lose the walkers. She glanced around realizing she had no idea where she was. She not only managed to lose the walkers, but Kenny and Carley as well.

Now she was faced with the task of returning to the group. She had to find a way back to the truck. Hopefully they didn't leave without her.

Her heart pounded with the thought of being left behind. She was starting to regret sneaking in the truck. She hadn't expected this to happen.

She was terrified. She didn't know what to do. She tried to think positive thoughts, but the possibility of dying out there alone scared her, and the thought of being stranded out there scared her even more.

She had to make a way back, she knew at this point she only had herself to rely on and no one else.

Maybe Kenny and Carley would come looking for her, but until then, she was on her own.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Thanks gaara king of the sand for helping out._**

* * *

Kenny took a moment to catch his breath, "Let's get the fuck out of here."

Carley nodded before looking around, "Where's Clem?" She asked.

"Shit... She must have run off." Kenny said, glancing into the truck to see it was empty.

"Why would she do that for?" Carley sighed.

"She probably didn't have any other options. She must've got cornered by walkers." Kenny grumbled. "We gotta find her."

"We can't. We have no idea which direction she took off in." Carley said. "We need to lose these walkers before we do anything." She glanced over her shoulder to see the walkers still shuffling forward.

Kenny sighed, but agreed. "Alright."

"We can try to circle around to find her once they get off our asses." Carley said.

"Got it." Kenny replied.

The two got into the car and Kenny immediately pulled off.

* * *

Clementine chewed her lip, as she strode forward. She was silently kicking herself as she tried to figure out a plan.

She needed to stay quiet, she didn't want to attract any notice. If she wasn't careful she could end up becoming dinner for a couple walkers. She stayed on her guard, looking right to left nervously. She was on her guard to obvious dangers as well as unknown ones

The girl wondered if she should turn back, but that would have been a death sentence. There was no way all those walkers would have cleared out that fast. Her best bet was to lay low for a while.

With a small sigh, Clementine continued to walk forward.

After only an hour of walking, her body was already starting to ache and her mind was full of panic with the thought of being lost, no, being trapped in those woods forever.

She tried to remain calm, but it was harder with each passing minute she was out there, with each startling noise that was heard.

As her young body started to become leaden, she forced herself to take a break. She leaned against a tree, watching her surrounding cautiously.

* * *

Kenny pulled the truck to a stop, letting out a sigh.

"What are you doing?" Carley asked, looking confused.

"We're not making any progress driving these streets." Kenny said.

"You're right." Carley agreed. "But what other choice do we have."

Kenny was silent for a moment before speaking, "I think we're good. We can head back and search for Clem."

"What?" Carley asked, looking worried. "Did you see how many of those things there were?"

"Of course I did..." Kenny said. "But they probably cleared out by now."

They had sat in the car, driving up and down roads that Clementine could have possibly taken for nearly fifty minutes.

"We should be fine to go back." Kenny stated.

Carley gave a nod, maybe he was right. "Alright." She agreed.

Kenny nodded back before starting the truck again.

* * *

Clementine was startled awake by a rustling noise. She looked around, panic choking her as she froze in fear, only to find a rabbit.

With a sigh, she stood, scolding herself for falling asleep. She started walking once more. Occasionally, she would glance up, startled by birdcalls or the rustling of trees.

There was still no sign of Kenny or Carley.

Things hadn't looked too good back there. Clementine could only hope they were okay.

* * *

After an extensive search of the area Clementine was nowhere to be found.

"She's not here." Carley mumbled.

"Dammit!" Kenny snapped. "Where the fuck could she be?"

"Quiet, Kenny." Carley said. "We don't need to bring any more of those things to us."

"Shit..." Kenny sighed. "Where do you think she is?"

"I don't know, but we've been out here all day. We need to go back and let the group know what happened. Then we can figure out a plan from there." Carley replied.

"What do you mean? We have to find her." Kenny said.

"We can't do it on our own. We've tried. Besides, it will be dark soon..." Carley told him.

"We can't just leave." Kenny protested. "She's probably terrified."

"She can take care of herself." Carley said. "We have to let the others know. They can probably help us."

"Alright... Fine." Kenny said. "This is so fucked..."

Carley couldn't agree more. "I know..."

* * *

Clementine walked for what felt like hours. In reality she didn't know how long it had been. She wasn't keeping track of time. All she knew was that she needed to find a way out of those woods.

Realization dawned on her that the sun would be setting soon. She didn't have the supplies necessary to be in the woods. The bag she carried was full of foods, but that was for the group. She knew if need be, she'd have to use some of the supplies they had gathered, but she wouldn't unless she absolutely had to. She didn't plan on staying out there for too long.

Clementine's mood sobered even further at the thought of camping out there in those creepy woods for the night, all alone.

She picked up her pace, determined to at least get out of the woods.

Several miles later, she made it to a clearing. She walked a bit further a came face to face with a small house.

The building seemed sketchy and looked to be abandoned. Windows were broken, and the word "HELP" had been carved into one of the doors. Everything about the place screamed "no good". There was no way she wanted to find out if it was safe.

She made her way pass the building and walked down the abandon road, turning the corner only to freeze in horror.

Her face went pale as her feet skid to a stop.

Only yards ahead of her, was a huge herd of walkers. Clementine slowly began to back away, knowing she wouldn't be able to push through that, when some of the walkers noticed her.

Terrified, Clementine's knees weaken. So much for being careful.

Despite her fear, she turned to run.

* * *

The minute they arrived back at the inn, they were immediately met with a panicking group.

"What's going on?" Carley asked.

"Clementine's missing." Shawn replied.

"We know." Kenny grumbled.

"What?" Lilly raised a brow in confusion.

"She was with us." Kenny informed.

"You took her?" Katjaa asked.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Lilly demanded.

"We didn't..." Kenny scoffed. "Kid climbed into the backseat of the truck."

"Damn, she's smart..." Shawn commented.

Lilly sighed. "What did you mean when you said you know she's missing?"

"We got separated." Carley explained. "Herd of walkers showed up. Someone was shooting, led them right to us."

"Shit..." Lilly swore.

"What do we do?" Shawn asked.

"We're going to look for her." Kenny said.

"Alright." Lilly agreed. "We can't all go; some people have to stay here to defend the inn."

"I can go..." Shawn offered.

"You can't." Lilly disagreed.

"Why not?" Shawn asked.

"Your leg." Lilly said.

Shawn shook his head, ready to protest. "I'll be fine. I-"

"I said no." Lilly cut him off. "I'll go."

"Lilly..." Larry called, looking worried.

"Don't worry about me, dad." Lilly said. "Me, Kenny, and Carley can go. It'll be dark soon, so... bring a flashlight."

Kenny and Carley nodded.

"Keep an eye on this place." Lilly said to Shawn. "As best you can anyway."

Shawn let out a sigh, but gave a nod. He had a bad feeling, he just hoped everything was okay.

* * *

Clementine was panicking.

She looked to her father's gun then back to the approaching walkers.

She started pulling the trigger as she ran, not knowing if she was hitting any of the walkers.

She had to get away. She ran until her lungs and legs were hurting. Faster and faster until she stumbled, then finally she tripped. She hurled towards the ground, scraping her palms and knees. She forced herself up cradling her wrist, which ached from the unexpected impact with the hard ground.

Clementine forced herself up onto shaky legs. cradling her wrist, which hurt from the unexpected impact with the floor.

Without second though she made a dash toward the sketchy looking house. The door was open. She ran inside, slamming the door shut and using a chair to block it off.

She took a short second to catch her breath before realizing, she was trapped.

Growls from walkers still drifted through the air. Clementine's mind was racing in circles about every possible scenario that could play out.

Her heart was pounding. She ran her fingers over her sore wrist and decided it was nothing more than a simple sprain. Katjaa would be able to look at it when she got back to the inn.

Everything was dark. Pitch black, it was hard not to trip or run into something.

She walked further into the house and was worried something might be hiding in the shadows.

Her body trembled as she noticed another door. She opened it and saw it was a basement. She noticed a faint light at the bottom of the staircase.

The walkers were banging on the door, and she was worried they might break in.

Without hesitation she started to descend the staircase.

The stairs creaked with each step she took. She tried to be careful, not to slip.

Once she reached the bottom, she started to look around when a voice was heard. "Don't move..."

* * *

Kenny was pacing nervously back and forth.

"Kenny, calm down." Lilly sighed.

"How the fuck can I calm down?" Kenny demanded, clenching his fist.

"She's probably fine." Carley said in a gentle voice.

"Then why haven't we found her yet?" Kenny asked.

"It's a good thing we haven't found her. It means most likely, the walkers haven't either." Lilly said.

"How can you be so calm?" Kenny grumbled in almost annoyance.

"Because panicking is not going to help anything." Lilly said. "In fact, it'll just make things worse."

"What should we do now?" Carley asked.

Lilly paused, looking to the sky. "It's getting dark; we should head back."

Kenny's eyes widened, "We're just going to leave her out here?"

"There's no way we'll find her in the dark." Lilly said. "First thing in the morning we'll come back out."

Kenny and Carley had no choice, but to agree. They knew Lilly was right.

* * *

Clementine looked to see two people. A young man and a woman. The man was holding her at gun point. "Please... Don't shoot." Clementine pleaded.

"Drop your weapon." The man ordered, still aiming his gun at the teen.

Clementine slowly did as he told. "I saw your sign." She mumbled.

"What sign?" The man asked.

"The help sign..." Clementine replied.

"We don't need any help." The man scoffed.

"Yeah, especially not from some kid." A woman spoke.

Clementine didn't know what to say.

"How'd you get in here?" The woman asked.

"I got separated from my group..." Clementine explained.

"By who?" The man demanded.

"Those monsters..." Clementine said.

"Monsters..." The woman laughed mockingly.

Clementine glared at her. "That's basically what they are. They destroy everything they see."

"Fair point." The man agreed.

The woman rolled her eyes.

"Regardless, it'd be smart for you to get out of here." The woman advised.

"What about you?" Clementine asked.

"We have our plan..." The man said.

Clementine was confused by that statement. "What do you mean?"

Suddenly they heard a bang from upstairs, followed by snarls.

"What the fuck was that?" The man asked.

Clementine's eyes widened with stark fear and realization. "The door... They must've broke the door..."

"You stupid bitch. You've lead them right to us..." The woman angrily snapped.

"I... I didn't mean to... I-" Clementine stuttered, face paling.

"Shut the fuck up, both of you." The man said, cutting Clementine off. "They don't know we're down here. We can try to find an exit."

"What for, Skylar?" The woman growled. "We can just end this now."

"We can't, Brooke!" Skylar turned to Clementine. "Unless you want to be a part of this..."

"Of what?" Clementine asked.

"Suicide pact." Skylar replied simply.

Clementine's eyes widened. "W-What?" She was sure her had skipped a couple beats. "Y-You can't do that!" She didn't want to see anyone kill themselves again.

"There's no stopping us." Brooke said, glaring at the teen.

"Why? Are you bit?" Clementine asked.

"No..." Skylar answered.

"Then why?" Clementine questioned, she couldn't understand why they would just give up so soon.

"Why does it matter?" Brooke demanded.

"You can't just kill yourself!" Clementine exclaimed.

"Says who?" Brooke snapped. "Oh, the kid?"

"But... But..." Clementine stammered, looking horrified.

"Look, kid... Our minds are made up. If you were smart you'd do the same." Skylar said.

"No..." Clementine said.

"Figured you'd say that." Brooke shrugged, taking a seat.

"There's nothing left for us." Skylar spoke. "Everyone is dead. Nothing is left. All we have to look forward to is a slow and painful death."

"That's not true." Clementine shook her head.

"It is." Brooke said. "If we're not bitten, we'll eventually just starve to death."

"All it takes is one bullet. One single bullet and it would all be over. No more pain, no more suffering." Skylar said in a calm tone.

Clementine shook her head. They were trying to convince her to kill herself. "Never."

"You're choice..." Skylar nodded. He took a seat beside Brooke. "You might want to reconsidered. You hear that upstairs? No way you're getting out of here."

Clementine ignored him and started searching for an exit. The windows were a little small, but they could probably fit through. "We could go through the window."

"What?" Skylar asked.

"We can leave through one of those windows." Clementine said.

Skylar shrugged. "Go on then."

Clementine approached the window peering out. "Crap..."

"What?" Skylar asked.

"House is surrounded." Clementine sighed.

"Great..." Brooke scoffed. "See, what we mean now?"

"I'm not going to kill myself." Clementine said. "We'll find a way out."

"Good luck, kid." Brooke said sarcastically.

Clementine looked around for any other exits, finding none. With a heavy sigh, she took a seat. "I guess we'll just have to lay low for a bit."

There was no response.

* * *

They sat there for hours. Clementine, having nothing better to do, was counting her bullet over and over again.

"This is it... This is how we're going to die. Might as well make it quick." Brooke spoke.

Clementine sighed, but said nothing. She stood and made her way back over to the window. It was dark... she couldn't see anything close by, but she also couldn't see much of anything.

The window still seemed like their best bet.

Clementine pulled the window open. She wasn't tall enough to get out without a boost.

"What are you doing?" Brooke asked.

"This side seems clear." Clementine replied. "We can make it through the window."

"Alright," Skylar sighed. "Better than dying in a basement."

Brooke rolled her eyes, "You're serious?"

"Yep." Skylar stood.

With a sigh, Brooke followed suit.

"Let's go." Skylar said.

"I need a boost..." Clementine explained.

"Sure..." He made his way over to the window beside her, boosting her up.

Clementine hurled herself out the window, wait for the other two to do the same.

Once they were all out the began to walk as quietly as possible. The front of the house was completely surrounded.

"Holy shit..." Brooke said, eyes wide in horror. "What do we do?"

"We're going to have to push through." Clementine replied.

"Are you crazy?" Brooke snapped.

"Maybe..." Clementine said.

She took a step forward making her way towards the crowd of undead.

Her gun had a few rounds and she made sure to use them sparingly. She used what simple martial arts skills she knew to keep the zombies at bay.

Skylar and Brooke weren't too far being, both shooting at zombies as the three of them tried not to get separated.

They managed to duck into the woods before making a dash, hoping to lose the herd of undead.

Stopping was not an option. Getting to safety was all they could think about.

* * *

"Alright…" Brooke panted, "I think we're okay."

"Yeah…" Skylar agreed.

"Now what?" Clementine asked.

Brooke and Skylar both didn't response. The two took a seat, staying silent.

Clementine sighed. She assumed this meant they were stopping for the night. The teen took a seat as well, closing her eyes for a moment, listening to the night sounds.

Eventually, she drifted off.

* * *

Clementine immediately picked up on the sound of hushed talking. She was nervous, wondering what was going on.

"Close your eyes..."

Clementine suddenly heard Skylar speak, she opened her own eyes to look to the two. Brooke and Skylar were both holding their guns and Clementine knew exactly what they were planning.

"We'll do it on the count of three." Skylar said.

Brooke gave a nod, closing her eyes tightly. She was trembling in fear.

Clementine swallowed, nervously clasping her hands over her ears and squeezing her eyes shut. She didn't want to see this… not again.

Skylar began counting. "One... Two..."

"I can't do it!" Brooke cried shakily. "I thought I could, but I can't."

"Damn it... What other choice do we have?" Skylar demanded.

"I don't know... We'll figure something out." Brooke said.

"I'm doing it, with or without you." Skylar huffed.

"Sky!" Brooke reached for the gun, trying to tug it from him.

Clementine looked petrified as she watched the two struggle for the gun. She wanted to call out to them, but she was too shocked to do so.

She was unprepared for the loud sound of gun fire and even more surprised when she felt a sharp pain in her arm. It took her a moment to realize she had been shot.

The teenager let out a pained yell, clutching her bleeding arm.

Brooke and Skylar looked to the teen with wide eyes, just as young Clementine fell to the ground, completely limp.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thanks to gaara king of the sand for helping out.**_

* * *

Brooke and Skylar turned to see Clementine just before the girl fell. Her eyes that gave a startled look as she let out a pained yell before collapsing, hard on the ground.

Their jaws dropped, and their eyes widened as the teen fell.

"We've killed her..." Skylar said. "We've killed the girl."

"Shit… What do we do?" Brooke asked. "She's gonna turn…"

"We can't shoot her unless we know for sure." Skylar said.

"Know what?" Brooke asked.

"If she's dead." Skylar replied.

"You're kidding?" Brooke shook her head. "Just shoot her!"

"No. I'm not a murderer." Skylar said.

"We've already murdered her!" Brooke snapped. "What do we do now...? If she's not dead, she's going to cause problems."

"Problems? What are you saying, Brooke? We can't just leave her."

"Why not? We might as well." Brooke retorted.

Suddenly the teen let out a groan, forcing her heavy eyes open. Her head hurt and her arm as throbbing. She could see blood slowly oozing from her wounded body. She thought spraining her wrist was painful, but this was pure agony. It was much worst than any sprain she had even gotten or any bone she had ever broke.

The girl tried to sit up only to have a bullet wiz pass her.

Startled, she forced her pained body up.

More gunshots were fired at her.

Panicking, the girl took cover behind a tree. "Stop shooting you assholes!"

"She spoke?" Skylar raised a brow, grabbing Brooke's gun. "Don't."

"Skylar, what the hell are you doing?" Brooke demanded.

"She just spoke." Skylar said. "Don't shoot."

Brooke lowered her gun.

Clementine stayed behind the tree, waiting for the two to stop shooting.

"It's okay." Skylar called. "You can come out now."

The teen hesitated for a moment before slowly coming out of her hiding spot. "Why the fuck were you shooting at me?!"

"We thought you turned." Brooke said.

"All those gunshots are probably going to draw those things." Skylar sighed.

"And who's fault is that?" Clementine grumbled.

"Calm down." Skylar said.

"Forget it… We need to get out of here." Clementine said.

"You're bleeding…" Brooke mumbled.

"Oh wow, genius. I didn't know that." Clementine said.

"No need to be rude kid." Skylar said.

Clementine rolled her eyes. "Oh, sorry. I should be nicer to the people who just shot me."

"At least let me stop the bleeding…" Skylar said.

"…Fine." Clementine sighed.

Skylar motioned for the girl to take a seat. She did.

"Look… We understand that you're pissed. You have the right to be." Skylar said.

Clementine rolled her eyes.

"We seriously didn't mean for this to happen. We're sorry."

Clementine scoffed. "Thanks so much for the apology. I'm all healed now."

Skylar let out a sigh, gently pushing the girl's sleeve up to look at the still bleeding wound on her arm.

"Just leave it, Sky." Brooke said. "Let her be a bitch."

"The only bitch here is you." Clementine said.

"Stop it both of you." Skylar said. "This might hurt." He warned pressing down on her arm.

"Ow!" Clementine yelped in pain.

"Sorry." Skylar said.

Clementine was silent for a little while before sighing. "I'm sorry too… I know you didn't mean to hurt me."

Skylar nodded. "I feel like shit for shooting you."

"It's alright. I'll manage." Clementine said.

Skylar moved his hand from her arm before speaking, "Bleeding stopped for now."

"Thanks." Clementine said.

"No problem." Skylar replied. "But..."

"But what?" Clementine asked.

"I need to get the bullet out..." Skylar told her.

"How?" Brooke questioned.

"I can probably use a knife..." Skylar said, digging into his pocket, he pulled out a pocket knife.

Clementine swallowed nervously, "Okay..."

* * *

Clementine gritted her teeth, gulping air into her lungs as she felt the knife digging into her arm. She felt like she would pass out any minute now.

The pain was too much. She couldn't take it.

Her body jerked involuntarily as she tried to move away from the pain.

"Got it!" Skylar said.

He dropped the bullet to the ground.

Clementine took a moment to catch her breath before speaking, "It that all? Are you done?" She gasped.

"I think so." Skylar said.

"Good..." Clementine said.

"Let's get out of here." He offered the teen his hand to help her up.

Clementine accepted the help. "Let's go."

* * *

The three of them walked for a while, Clementine clenched her teeth as her shoulder throbbed.

"How you holding up, kid?" Skylar asked.

"I'm okay..." Clementine shrugged.

Skylar scratched his head. "Um... You wanna take a break?"

Clementine shook her head. "No... Let's keep going."

"Where exactly are we going?" Brooke asked.

"I don't know... Anywhere safe." Skylar said.

"Like someplace safe exist." Brooke said sarcastically.

Skylar didn't respond. He just continued to walk forward, leading the way.

The group did their best to dodge zombies, not wanting to draw more to them, they avoiding shooting their guns.

Eventually they made it out of the woods and onto a darkened road.

"I can't see shit..." Brooke complained.

"Me either." Clementine said.

"Shush. Just stay close and we'll be fine." Skylar said.

The girls agreed. With the exception of the moon, there was no light. They could only hope they wouldn't walk into one of the walkers.

* * *

They started down the street and got about half a block or so.

It was quiet. Eerily quiet.

"It's too quiet." Skylar mentioned.

"Yeah..." Brooke agreed, looking around.

In the view there were about a dozen zombies. They could barely make them out through the darkness and hoped that it would be the same for the zombies.

"Let's conserve ammo unless they notice us." Skylar said.

Clementine nodded, but held her gun close.

The small mob didn't seem to notice them.

They kept walking, hoping to stay undetected.

* * *

The group had been anxious, everyone hoping Clementine would be alright.

Kenny found himself unable to sleep, he decided to sit on watch, just in case the girl showed up in the middle of the night.

"You alright?" Carley asked.

Kenny jumped at the sudden voice. "I'm fine…"

"You don't seem fine." Carley said.

"I'm just thinking about Clem… Poor kid is probably terrified." Kenny replied.

"We'll find her." Carley said.

"I sure as hell hope so." Kenny said. "I can't imagine a kid being alone during this shit."

"She has that gun. I gave her some extra ammo… hopefully she uses it wisely." Carley said.

"I'm sure she will. Girl is smart." Kenny said.

"Yeah." Carley nodded. "I'm sure she'll be fine."

Kenny sure as hell hoped so.

* * *

They had managed to make it a few blocks before walkers finally started to notice them.

Clementine tried to remain calm, but she noticed Brooke was starting to panic.

Skylar tried to reassure the two that things were okay. "We can still make it, just-"

Before he could finish that sentence a walker lunged at them. Brooke aimed her gun and pulled the trigger without hesitation.

Clementine's eyes widened as the noise drew the attention of more undead.

The creatures started to stumble towards them.

"Shit... Run!" Skylar yelled.

"Where?" Clementine called. They were completely surrounded.

Clementine looked desperately for an opening. Once she found one the trio ran as fast as they could, trying to lose the walkers.

Brooke kept firing her gun, until it finally ran out of bullets.

Clementine ran forward, using all her strength to try and keep up with Brooke and Skylar.

She had used up a larger amount of energy than she had anticipated, she was starting to feel light-headed and woozy. It didn't help that her bullet wound was throbbing painfully.

Her speed became slower as her vision blurred slightly.

"Watch out!" Skylar screamed, noticing a walker quickly approaching the teen.

Clementine tried to turn, only to be pushed to the ground, falling face first onto the concrete.

Skylar and Brooke looked on in horror as more zombies started to close in on her.

There were so many, too many to focus on.

Skylar raised his gun, wanting to help the teen but Brooke grabbed hold of his arm tugging him.

"Skylar, let's go." Brooke said.

"But-"

Brooke stopped him, "We can't help her. Come on!"

Skylar nodded. The two of them made a break for it, leaving Clementine behind.

They heard a shrill scream as they ran and thought surely the girl was being brutally killed by those creatures. There was no turning back now.

* * *

Clementine let out a frightened shriek. She shoved the walker, fighting through the pain in her arm. She managed to get the walker off her. She quickly rolled to the side and made her way back to her feet, gun at ready.

Clementine looked around, trying to spot Skylar or Brooke, but the two were nowhere to be found.

Regardless, she couldn't stay there, there were too many walkers. She placed a hand over her wound, which had started bleeding again.

Maybe she was better on her own. Those two seemed like nothing but trouble.

* * *

Brooke and Skylar had headed back towards the woods, figuring it would be safer than the streets.

Skylar couldn't stop thinking about Clementine. They had just left that kid to die.

"You think she made it?" Skylar asked.

"Who?" Brooke asked.

Skylar shot her a look. "The kid."

"Who knows..." Brooke shrugged.

"Shit... I can't believe we just ditched her like that. What the fuck is wrong with us?"

"Anyone would do the same." Brooke replied.

"I don't know." Skylar sighed.

The two fell silent, both thinking their own thought.

Skylar eventually decided to go relieve himself. He walked off to go to the bathroom.

Brooke sat down, waiting for him to return when she heard footsteps approaching behind her.

"So now what?" She asked.

Getting no response, she sighed. "Skylar, what are you doing?" She walked up to the figure, only to realize it wasn't Skylar.

However, it was too late, as the monster grabbed her by the arm, pulling her towards it's hungry mouth. She let out a scream before it chomped down on her throat.

* * *

Skylar tensed as he heard a yell, a scream full of agony.

Skylar quickly zipped his pants and ran back towards when he had left Brooke.

"Brooke!" He screamed as he made it back. The smell of blood was heavy in the air as it dripped to the ground.

Blinded by rage her shot the creature attacking Brooke before watching in horror as she fell to the ground.

He dropped to his knees beside her. "You're okay... You're going to be okay."

She weakly shook her head, tears falling from her eyes.

Skylar felt tears of his own fill his eyes as he held Brooke. "Don't leave me."

It was clear that Brooke was in a lot of pain. Skylar couldn't stand to see her like that... The only humanitarian thing to do was to stop her pain. To kill her...

He held her closer as her wept.

He held her until her last breath, feeling her become motionless in his arms.

With tears still running down his face he stood. Grabbing his gun, he aimed it a Brooke's unmoving form and he pulled the trigger.

* * *

It was so dark, Clementine had no idea how she was going to make it back to her camp.

Clementine stayed on her guard, when she suddenly heard noise from behind her.

"Who's there?" Clementine asked.

She pointed her gun to the figure only to hear a familiar voice.

"It's me." It was Skylar.

"Skylar?" She called.

"Yeah." Skylar confirmed.

She lowered her gun waiting for him to come closer. "Where's Brooke?" She knew she should be mad that they had left her, but she couldn't force herself to be upset.

"She's dead." The man said.

"What?" Clementine was surprised by the news.

"One of those things got her..." Skylar said.

"Damn... What are you going to do?" Clementine asked.

"I'll figure something out..." Skylar said. "You should go find your group."

"I wish I could. I have no idea how to get back." Clementine sighed.

Skylar nodded in understanding. "How's your arm?"

Clementine shrugged. "I can't feel it anymore."

"Sorry again..."

"Don't worry about it..." Clementine said. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I guess."

"You don't want to come with me?" Clementine asked him.

"I'd rather not. I'm not group material." Skylar said. "You know what's crazy…?"

"What?" Clementine asked.

"Brooke didn't want to die. She got bit and I had to shoot her. Pretty ironic that when she decided she wanted to keep living that happened..."

"I'm so sorry." Clementine said.

After a moment of silence Skylar spoke, "I'm not going to kill myself."

"You're not?"

"No... Brooke would've wanted me to live... So I'll do that... As long as I can anyway." Skylar said.

Clementine nodded. "That's good."

"Yeah." Skylar said. "You go on. Take care of yourself."

"You too." Clementine replied, turning to walk away. She felt bad about leaving him, but she knew this is what he wanted and she couldn't force him to join her.

"It was nice to meet you Clementine." Skylar called as the teen walked away.

* * *

Clementine continue to walk, exhausted. The sun was just starting to rise. She had been out there for so long.

Nonetheless, Clementine was determined to make it back to her group.

She felt ready to collapse, she barely had the energy to move. She was dragging her feet like dumbbells.

Still she didn't slow down. She nearly stumbled over her own feet and was about to just give up, when she noticed a familiar sight ahead.

Her eyes widened, she had made it back! She only had to walk a little further. The next step she took was as far as she went, she collapsed to the ground.

Spent the girl laid there for countless minutes before slowly everything went dark.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Thanks to gaara king of the sand for helping out._**

* * *

Carley and Kenny started to head towards the truck. However, they didn't get far, as once they were outside the gates, they noticed a person on the ground.

They quickly determined the figure to be Clementine. The teen was lying on the ground and appeared to be unconscious.

Carley and Kenny immediately rushed to her side, checking her breathing. They noticed the blood stain on the girl's sleeve.

"She's been shot." Carley stated.

"What?" Kenny looked to the woman in surprise.

Carley knelt down and lifted the girl's sleeve, confirming her assumption. "She's got a bullet wound in her arm."

"Damn..." Kenny said. "Let's get her to Katjaa."

Carley nodded.

Kenny pulled the girl into his arms and they carefully carried her into the gates.

The group turned to them, looking concerned as they noticed the unconscious teenager in Kenny's arms.

"Clementine..." Shawn mumbled.

"What happened?" Katjaa asked.

"She's hurt. She needs some help." Kenny said.

"She's been shot." Carley explained.

Katjaa gave a nod. "Get her on the truck. I'll take a look at her."

Kenny carried the girl over to said truck, placing her limp form into the bed while Katjaa went of to get some supplies.

Katjaa quickly returned outside with sound medical supplies to care for the wounded teen.

She walked over to the truck bed and lifted the teen's sleeve up. She started to examine the girl's injury.

Clementine didn't even stir.

Katjaa carefully cleaned the girl's wound and dressed it before continuing to evaluated Clementine for injuries, treating any she found. Luckily, the teen wasn't in too bad condition.

Still the group was anxious upon Clementine's suddenly return and her condition. They wondered what had happened to her.

Once Katjaa had finished caring for the teen, she had Kenny take the girl into one of the rooms to rest.

Clementine remained unconscious for the rest of the day. Katjaa made sure to check on her every couple hours.

The group spent the rest of the day getting the walls fix, making sure the motor in was secure, while Duck colored happily in a coloring book.

By the time night came, Clementine still hadn't woken up and the group was starting to get worried. Katjaa reassured them, that the teenager was probably just tired.

* * *

Another day went by and the teen was still unconscious, this time with a fever.

"Was she bit?" Larry demanded.

"What?" Katjaa asked, taken aback by the sudden question

"The girl." Larry grumbled. "Was she bit?"

"No." Katjaa said. "She's not bitten."

Kenny sighed, he didn't want to go through this again. This man was just crazy to want to kill a child.

"Then what's wrong with her?" Larry asked.

"She was shot moron." Shawn said.

"Where'd the fever come from?" Larry questioned.

"It could be a cold, or a minor infection." Lilly said. "Come on dad, she was out there in the rain. She's probably just a little sick."

"Did you even bother to check for a bite?" Larry asked. "Are you people stupid."

"Don't you think she would've turned by now if she was bit? She's sick. That's all." Shawn snapped.

"You better watch the way you talk to me, boy." Larry spat.

"Then you should watch the way you treat everyone else."

"Whatever..." Larry huffed, going back to working on the wall.

"Fucking asshole." Shawn mumbled.

"Tell me about it." Kenny agreed before turning to Katjaa. "How's Clem doing?"

"She's okay. She's obviously been through a lot in the past few days. She just needs to rest." Katjaa replied.

"Well, I hope she'll wake up soon." Shawn said.

As it became later the group assumed Clementine would probably not wake up they day. Assumptions where right.

They reluctantly headed to bed for the night after Katjaa checked on the teen one last time.

* * *

Clementine didn't know how long she slept. She almost panicked for a moment when she felt the soft pillow her head lay against. She had no idea where she was. However, she soon realized she was back at the motor inn. She remembered passing out, the group must have found her.

The room was dark. She figured it must be night time until she noticed the stream of light coming in from the bottom of the door.

She wondered what had woken her up. How long was she out? She carefully forced herself to her feet, feeling a throb in her arm. She gritted her teeth in pain.

Suddenly, she picked up on voices outside her door. People were arguing.

"I'm not comfortable with this?" She heard Lilly say.

"Neither am I." Came a deep response, Larry.

Clementine paused at the door, listening in.

"And why's that?"

"I'm sorry, Shawn. But you're still recovering from an injury."

"I can handle it."

"Yeah right." Larry said. "We're not going to let you screw everything up for us."

"Kenny can't do every single run. He needs some time to relax. Carley and I can handle this." Shawn said.

"Right, and so do you." Lilly said.

"Come on. If he says he can handle, let him do it." Carley said. "We'll be fine."

Clementine decided to finally open the door. She wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep, not with all that noise.

Besides she wanted to know what they were talking about.

As she opened the door all eyes turned to her. The group seemed surprised to see her.

"Clementine...You're awake."

"Yeah... I am." Clementine replied a bit awkwardly.

"Well, I'll be damned." Shawn said.

* * *

Clementine explained her story of what happened while she had been separated from the group.

She slowly spooned some food into her mouth, happy to have a meal.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that sweetie..." Katjaa said. "How do you feel...?"

"I'm okay." Clementine shrugged. She wasn't okay but there was nothing she could do about it. She had hoped this was all just one long nightmare and that she would wake up at home, in her bed, but it was apparent to her that it wasn't the case.

"I'm glad you're safe, darlin'." Kenny said to the teen."

"Thanks..." Clementine replied before deciding to change the subject. "So... did I miss anything."

"Not much... We've been trying to make thing place more stable, as you can tell." Shawn said.

"Yeah. It's looks good so far."

"Thank you." Larry cut in. "I've done most of the work."

Clementine giggled. "Well... Good job."

"Right... And we were talking about going on a run." Shawn let slip.

Kenny shot Shawn a look.

"Can I go?" Clementine quickly asked.

"Hell no!" Kenny said.

"Why not?" Clementine demanded.

"You just got shot." Kenny said.

"I'm fine. I want to help." The teen claimed.

"You're hurt pretty bad Clem." Lilly said. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"You weren't even supposed to go on the last run." Kenny scold.

"I know... But I don't want to just sit here and do nothing. I can be useful too." Clementine said.

"Useful in what, getting yourself shot?" Kenny said.

Clementine frowned.

"I know you might think you're old enough to do what you want, but you're still a child." Kenny said.

Part of having Kenny scold her reminded Clementine of the conversation she had with her father before he left...

"I'll be extra careful." Clementine said. "I promise."

"We'll keep an eye on her." Shawn said.

"Who said you were going?" Lilly huffed.

"I did." Shawn replied.

"You know what... I'm fine with it." Carley said. "They can go if they want. I'll keep an eye on Clem. We're not leaving for a couple days anyway..."

Clementine smiled. "So I can go?"

"I didn't agree to that." Kenny stated.

Clementine pouted, "Please...?"

* * *

And so, despite the protest and complaints, days later Carley, Shawn, and Clementine were packing up to get going.

"This is a bad idea." Kenny grumbled.

"We'll be fine." Carley sighed.

"Yeah. You worry too much." Clementine said.

"Was I worrying too much when you went missing?" Kenny asked sarcastically. "I'm sorry, I'll just relax, it's not like you got shot last time."

Clementine rolled her eyes at that.

"Well, think of it this way. At least we know she's coming this time." Carley said.

Kenny sighed, "Fair point."

"Anyway, we should get going." Shawn said.

"Right..." Kenny turned to Clementine, "Be careful."

"I will." Clementine nodded.

* * *

They took off in Shawn's truck and soon enough they made it to the drug store.

They made sure to stay on their guard. They didn't want to waste any ammo or draw any walkers.

"Let's be quick." Carley said, as they walked cautiously along. "In and out."

"Right." Shawn said as Clementine gave a nod.

"And you make sure you stay close." Carley said to the teenager. "For real this time."

"Okay." Clementine said, fighting the urge to roll her eyes.

Up the ladder and into the pharmacy they went. They were in a good spot so far, no walkers to worry about. Clementine was happy, she just hoped this trip would go smoothly.

However, the second they walked into the pharmacy they were met with multiple guns.

"Don't move." Came a deep voice.

"We don't want any trouble." Carley said.

"Not buying it." The same man said.

"Just shoot them, dad." A second man, younger than the first spoke.

"Not now Jessie." The man spoke. "What do you want?"

"We were trying to get some supplies. Our group is running low... We usually come here to stock up..." Shawn explained.

"We need those supplies." Another man spoke.

"We can split it... There's more than enough." Carley knew there wasn't much left, and if they split it they'd have even less, however they had no other choice.

Clementine swallowed nervously. So much for going smoothly.

"Come inside." The first man said, motioning them in.

"Honey, you're kidding." A woman said, looking over with a concerned look.

"These folks haven't done anything wrong...yet." The man said.

"We don't plan to." Shawn replied.

As they moved from the doorway and further into the pharmacy Clementine noticed a young girl. No older than Beth had been, maybe younger. She looked pale, sick.

Clementine frowned.

The young man, Jessie, noticed Clementine's concerned gaze and moved in front of the child, as if to shield her from the teen's gaze.

Clementine looked away.

"Please... We can split the supplies. We have a big group and kids..." Shawn said.

Clementine sighed, realizing he was calling her a kid.

"Alright..." The man said.

"You're daughter..." Clementine spoke to the woman. "Is she okay?"

"Clementine, stop." Carley called.

Clementine ignored her. "Is she hurt."

The woman shot the teen a look, "She's fine."

"Are you sure?" Clementine asked.

Shawn called to the teen, trying to stop her. "Clem-"

"I want to help." Clementine told the woman.

The man frowned. "She was bit..."

"Shit..." Shawn mumbled.

"It doesn't matter..." The woman said. "She'll be fine."

"But..." Clementine started but quickly cut herself off.

"Whatever... Take your supplies and go." The woman huffed.

Carley nodded. "Alright."

The older man and Carley walked to the stockroom while Clementine slowly approached the child.

"Hi..." Clementine said in a kind voice, ignoring the glare she received from Jessie.

"Hi..." The child coughed.

"I'm Clementine." The teen said. "What's your name?"

"April." The child's voice was quiet, weak almost.

"That's pretty." Clementine smiled at her.

Jessie's gaze softened realizing Clementine was doing no harm. "I'm Jessie."

"Nice to meet you." Clementine said.

"Likewise." Jessie shrugged. "That's my cousin," he pointed to the boy who was standing by the door. "Dylan."

The mentioned boy didn't even gaze in Clementine direction.

"That's my mom." He motioned to the woman, who stood nearby.

"My name's Colette." The woman said.

"Clementine." The teen told her name.

Shawn noticed Clementine was breaking the ice and decided to introduce himself as well, "I'm Shawn."

"The man with your friend is my dad." Jessie explained.

Suddenly April started coughing. Jessie frowned, feeling the child's head. "Mom...Her fever's getting worse.

"She's fine Jessie!" Colette snapped, startling Clementine and Shawn.

Shawn found the situation to be eerily similar to what had happened with his own sister.

"But she's not fine." Jessie argued.

"She will be. She just needs some rest. As soon as these people leave, we can take our half of the supplies and go." Colette replied.

Jessie sighed but nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile Carley and the man who had introduced himself to her as Jerry.

"So this group of yours... How many people you got?" Jerry inquired.

"There's eight of us..." Carley replied.

"How old's the girl?" He asked.

"Fifteen, I think." Carley said.

"Young..." Jerry commented.

"Yeah." Carley nodded.

"Why'd you bring her with you?" The man asked her.

"She insisted." Carley said honestly.

"I see."

They began to stock up on supplies, a couple minutes went by in silence before they suddenly heard a shriek from the other room.

They exchanged glances before they both dashed into the other room, carrying their supplies with them.

* * *

Clementine looked at April, who appeared to be half asleep. The girl looked terrible. Clementine felt bad for the child.

"I'm going to check outside, see if there's any of those things." Dylan said.

"I'll go with you." Shawn offered.

"You don't have to." Dylan shook his head.

"I insist." Shawn said.

Dylan had no choice but to give in.

The two headed outside. Clementine started to look around for anything useful.

"What are you doing?" Jessie asked.

"Looking for stuff."

"Like what?"

"Anything." Clementine shrugged. "Anything useful anyway."

"Oh." Jessie said, suddenly he felt April take hold of his arm. "Are you okay?" He asked the girl?

April didn't response.

"April?"

Jessie raised a brow in confusion, allowing the child to hold onto his arm.

The girl wasn't moving for a moment. It worried him.

"April-" He was suddenly cut off as he felt the child bit into his arm sending searing pain up through his shoulder. He let out a yell, causing everyone to turn to him. Blood began to spurt from his arm as he yanked away.

Clementine's eyes grew wide in horror and Colette let out a shriek.

Suddenly Carley dashed into the room with Jerry closed behind. The woman's eyes immediately fell on the child walker. Carley grabbed her gun as the walker lunged at her brother once more, she shot the little girl, who fell to the ground.

"NO!" Colette yelled, running over to April. "You bitch!" She snapped at Carley.

Jerry sent Carley a glare, suddenly pressing his gun into her back. "Don't move a muscle." He said a harsh voice. "Or I'll shoot you and the girl."

Carley said nothing.

Clementine reached for her gun.

"Don't!" The woman shouted at her, aiming her own gun at the teen.

Clementine stopped.

Shawn entered the room with Dylan.

"What happened?" Dylan asked.

"They killed my baby..." Colette said through tears, still holding Clementine at gun point.

"What the fuck!" Dylan drew his gun, aiming at Shawn. "I knew these pieces of shit were no good."

"Get down on your knees, out here in the open floor."

Jerry said, pressing his gun into the woman's back.

The three did as he ordered.

"You killed my daughter." Jerry said, he was trembling as he aimed the gun at Carley.

Carley shook her head. "She was already dead."

"Shut up!" Colette snapped.

"You killed my daughter. Now you get to pay. With your lives." Jerry growled.

Clementine, Carley, and Shawn found themselves surrounded by the group, guns pointed at them from all directions.

Clementine was nervous for the outcome.

Suddenly, Jessie collapsed to the ground with a groan, causing the attention to turn to him.

Colette looked torn between running to her son's side and stay where she was.

Carley took the opportunity to grab Jerry's gun, shooting him.

"Jerry!" Colette cried.

Carley aimed her gun at Dylan, "Drop you weapon or I'll shoot him."

The woman did so, trembling in fear. "You've destroyed my family." She claimed.

Carley said nothing in response.

Shawn and Clementine stood.

"We're leaving." Carley said.

Carley started to gather all the supplies they had, leaving them with their share.

They started to walk away and Shawn quickly noticed Dylan raising his gun, aiming at Clementine. Grabbing his own gun, he shot the man before he had the opportunity do anything.

Colette was crying.

Clementine felt her heart clench as Carley led her out of the building.

Once they got outside they could hear walkers. The creatures were attracted by the noise.

"To the truck, hurry!" Carley ordered.

Bullets went flying as they ran towards the truck, not looking back.

They moved in a haste, Carley trying to keep track of Clementine so they didn't get separated again.

As they got into the truck, walkers started to surround the vehicle. Clementine was worried that they might meet their end out here. However, soon enough the truck started. Shawn slammed his foot on the gas and the truck darted forward, tearing through the walking corpses blocking their path. They barely make it out of there.

Shawn glance into the rearview mirror at Clementine. The girl was in the back seat, laid down whimpering quietly to herself, eyes clenched shut.

Shawn sighed. If that kid wasn't traumatized before she definitely was now….


	11. Chapter 11

**_Thanks to gaara of the sand of helping out._**

* * *

The ride was silent, moods were sober and no one spoke,

Once they returned back to the motel, they didn't say much to the group. Lilly took the supplies and praised them for a job well done.

She spent the rest of the day anguishing over what had happened.

She couldn't eat; her stomach churned and her mind was running wild.

Clementine sighed, telling the group she was going to her room.

"She alright?" Kenny asked, noticing the girl's suddenly change in mood.

"Yeah…" Carley said. She knew the girl was disturbed by what had happened, but she honestly didn't want to tell the group what had happened. She was sure it would only make matters worse if Kenny decided to scold the teen for going.

"Did something happen?" Katjaa asked.

"Well… Don't worry about it…" Shawn sighed. "I'll try to talk to her."

"Alright." Kenny shrugged.

Shawn made his way to the room that Clementine had entered, giving a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Came the teen girl's voice.

"It's Shawn…" Shawn replied. "Can I come in?"

"Sure…" Clementine mumbled.

Shawn opened the door and entered the room. "I wanted to make sure you were alright." He said as he made his way over to the bed and took a seat.

"I'm fine…" Clementine muttered, not looking over. She was a bit flattered that he had come to check on her. She really appreciated how much this group looked out for her.

"I know that's not true." Shawn said. "Listen, I know things have been hard, but I'm here if you need to talk…"

"Thanks…" Clementine said. "I really don't want to talk right now… I just want to be alone for a while."

"Alright kid…" Shawn nodded in understanding.

"Thanks for checking on me." Clementine said, she was glad that the group cared about her so much.

"Of course." Shawn said. "You were there for me… I'm here for you too."

"I really appreciate that, Shawn…" Clementine said.

"Right… So… just let me know if you wanna talk." Shawn said.

"I will." Clementine said.

With that Shawn left. Clementine sighed, burying her head into her pillow.

The day flew by after that, the teen stayed in her room wondering why everything was so bad, wishing she could be back home with her family.

She cried, unable to hold back tears. She felt so sad, everything that was happening around her was so cruel and terrible. She had seen so many people die. She didn't know the world could be so cold and bitter... The girl could barely bring herself to watch the news back at home, because of the bad things that happened, and now she was living in a nightmare, seeing things she never thought she'd see.

Before she knew it, it had turned into night. She could hear the group starting to head to bed. Clementine jumped, startled when she heard a knock on her door.

"Clementine?" It was Kenny. "You alright?"

"Yeah." Clementine answered, trying to keep her voice normal.

"You've been in there all day." Kenny said, sounding concerned. "You sure you're okay, darling?"

"I'm fine, Kenny." Clementine said. "I promise."

"Alright, hon. We're all heading to bed. Let me know if you need anything." Kenny said to the teenager.

"Okay. Goodnight, Kenny." Clementine said.

"Night, darling." Kenny said.

Clementine decided it would be best for her to try to catch some sleep as well. She was exhausted from the day's events and all the crying she had just finished doing.

The girl laid herself down and closed her eyes, not too long later she fell asleep.

* * *

Her sleep was anything but peaceful. Clementine thrashed on the bed she lay on. Her head tossed side to side, legs kicking violently.

With a gasp Clementine shot upright, eyes wide with a mixture of fear in shock. She had just had a nightmare.

She could still remember the little girl sinking her teeth into her brother's skin and then all the shooting that went on.

Clementine shuttered at the thought of the horrifying incident.

Her heart was pounding a mile a minute. She thought it would explode in her chest.

The girl took a couple breaths to calm down.

The girl sat for several minutes in silence. Finally, still exhausted, she fell back into a restless sleep.

 _She was in her house. She didn't know how but she didn't care. The girl smiled, opening her bedroom door. She ran downstairs excited to see her parents. Her mother must've been cooking; she could smell food. With a smile she made her way into the living room but was frozen at the sight. Her heart nearly stopped as she noticed blood covering the living room. She screamed as she saw her father laid on the couch and her mother on the floor. The teen dropped to her knees, tears falling from her face, "No… No!" She reached out to her father, but was surprised when he suddenly grabbed her. She struggled, trying to get away from the snarling creature that was once her father. She pleaded for him to let her go as he brought her wrist closer to his mouth and-_

Clementine shot upright in bed, her eyes wide open in fear as she breathed deeply. Her heart was once again racing.

It took her a moment to realize she was still in the motel room.

Trembling, she sat up, drenched in sweat.

She sat there for a remainder of the night, her stomach twisting in a knot.

She waited until she noticed the dim glow of the sun beneath her door.

Rolling out of bed, she walked outside.

Everyone was just starting to wake up.

"Hey, Clem... You alright. Thought I heard you scream last night." Carley said.

"I just had a nightmare..." Clementine admit.

"You don't look like you slept much." Carley pointed out with a frown.

"I didn't." Clementine sighed. "I uh... I was wondering if we could try to find a place to shower."

"That sounds like a good idea." Carley said. "It'd be nice to get clean."

"Yeah." Clementine nodded.

"We'll talk to the group about it. I'm sure everyone would like that."

Later that day Clementine asked the group about finding a place to shower.

"That's actually a good idea…" Lilly said. "And you know what… There's a military base not too far… The water most likely still works."

"Really?" Katjaa asked. "It would be great to get cleaned up."

"Yeah." Lilly said. "We can head out after breakfast."

"I don't know… What about the motor inn, are we really going to leave it unattended?" Shawn asked.

"Why not?" Larry said.

"What if someone shows up?"  
"Well, we don't really have much a choice. I'm sure we could all use a shower." Carley said.

"Yeah, unless we go in rounds, but we don't have the gas to be wasting it like that." Lilly said.

"Alright…" Shawn reluctantly agreed.

"We'll try to make this quick." Lilly said. "And we'll probably find some supplies, so the more people the better."

"Yeah…" Kenny said. "Let's just hope we don't run into any trouble…"

"Right…" Carley said.

Clementine knew that the chance of the trip going smoothly was slim to none.

She felt her stomach churn again as nervousness filled her body. Clementine fought to regain control over her emotions. Her nerves gripped at her stomach like a vise, but she tried to calm down, not wanting to worry the group.

Everything would be fine; she told herself as the group continued their chatter during their meal. She just hoped if she forced herself to believe things would be alright, that it would actually be true.

* * *

Right after breakfast the group started to head out. Lilly made sure to pack up their supplies just in case people did manage to stumble upon the motel. After that they had set out.

Clementine was lost in her thoughts for a majority of the ride to the military base. She barely noticed Duck's yammering in her ear.

She didn't even respond to him which, after about fifteen minutes, caused him to call her boring.

Clementine didn't care, she didn't want to interact with anyone right now.

She needed a distraction. She just had to shut her mind down, if only for a few moments.

She decided to try to get some much needed rest, for the remainder of the ride.

She hoped that a shower would help her to relax a bit.

Her anguish was compounding her and she didn't know how much longer she'd be able to hold herself together. She feared that she would simply crack from all the stress.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Thanks to gaara king of the sand for the help._**

* * *

Little was said as they drove. Duck had fallen asleep and Clementine spent the ride silently looking out the window until she had eventually drifted off as well.

When she woke up she was surprised to see they were no longer driving.

"What's going on?" Clementine asked.

"Damn road's blocked." Kenny grumbled.

Clementine noticed several abandoned or broken down vehicles blocking the road. "What do we do now?"

"I guess we go around…." Kenny shrugged.

Before he could do anything, the truck in in front of them gave a honk.

They watched as Lilly got out and walked towards their truck.

Kenny rolled the window down. "What now?" He asked the woman, a bit impatient.

"This is it." Lilly said. "We're here."

"Are you kidding me?" Kenny asked. "I don't see any base. I see nothing but abandoned cars. He indicated to the road in front of them.

Clementine too tried to scan out the mentioned base, but the landscaped was dominated by the vehicles.

"Well, that's the thing genius. We're going to have to get out of cars and walk around the blockage in the road." Lilly said.

Kenny raised a brow.

"Just get out the car…" Lilly sighed.

Kenny turned his vehicle off before turning to the backseat. "Clem, wake Duck up… We got some walking to do."

Clementine nodded. She started to nudge the young boy awake.

The minute Duck woke up he started yammering on about how he dreamed of being a superhero.

Clementine was honestly a bit surprised that the kid could be so cheery as soon as he woke up. He was like a ball of fire that was always on.

"Kids, keep it down." Kenny hushed them. "We don't know what's out there…"

Clementine frowned. She didn't like how everyone just lumped her in as a kid. She was just as capable as every adult in the group. She wished they'd see that for once.

Her spirits were even more dampened as Katjaa spoke, "You two stay close…"

Clementine didn't offer a response. She could handle herself… She wasn't the little kid everyone made her out to be.

The group got out of their vehicles and Lilly led the way down the car cluttered road. She led them down-slope, across a narrow trail.

They hadn't heard or seen anyone during the walk and Clementine was starting to get a bad feeling.

As they walked the trail the military base finally came in sight.

The group looked at the scene with wide eyes. The base was even more cluttered than the road they had just come from. Down aircraft on the ground, military trucks smashing into one another. Several dead soldiers, and even some civilians laid strewn on the grass of the field.

Katjaa quickly covered Duck's eyes. "Don't look, honey."

"Holy shit..." Larry muttered.

"What the fuck happened?" Kenny asked.

Lilly just shook her head.

"You think anyone is alive?" Clementine asked.

"I doubt it..." Lilly said. "Stay on your guard. We don't know how many of them are really dead… And try not to shoot unless you have to."

The group agreed, drawing their weapons.

They started towards the entrance of the base. they, noticed the bodies on the ground began to move.

The gate was open. The group made a dash towards the gate, avoiding walkers and killing anything came too close.

Clementine kept her gun close to her as she ran. Then seemingly out of nowhere, something gripped one of her ankles and she tried to keep her balance but tripped, her gun falling from her hand and out of her reach.

Clementine looked to her feet quickly. Fear coursed through her as the decaying body pinned her to the ground.

"Clementine!" Kenny called.

The teen struggled as the walker tried to bite the closest thing on her, which just happened to be her neck.

As she struggled, she felt pain throb from her gunshot wound. The girl gasped in pain.

The walker got closer and Clementine tensed. This was it for her.

Then, like a bolt of lightning, a gunshot rang out. The walker went still and Carley lowered her gun.

Clementine shoved the limp creature of her.

Kenny quickly helped the now shaking and pale-faced teen to her feet. "It's alright." He reassured her. "I've got you…" He handed the girl her gun back.

Clementine accepted it with shaky hands.

"Everyone get into the gate!" Lilly ordered.

They sprinted to the gate, running through.

Lilly forced the gate close. It had a triple-lock mechanism that the woman quickly figured out.

Once the gate was close they turned to the front door which was wide open.

"I can't tell if doors being open is a good thing or not…" Shawn muttered.

"Considering what just happened… It's probably not." Carley said.

"Only one way to find out." Lilly said. "We're going to sweep this place. We see anything, we shoot it."

"W-What if it's a person?" Clementine asked.

"Better them than us." Larry said.

Clementine frowned. She wanted to shake her head. There was no way she could just shoot an innocent person...

"That's the plan. Got it?" Lilly said firmly.

Everyone nodded.

Clementine felt a lump of fear in her throat.

"It'll be alright, darling." Kenny said in a gentle voice.

Clementine sure hoped so.

* * *

Fortunately, they didn't have to shoot anyone. The place turned out to be completely deserted. They passed door after door, checking each room, other than the ones that were locked.

The power was out, but the backup lights were on.

"Looks like we're in the clear." Shawn said.

"Yeah…" Lilly nodded. "Still, everyone keep your guard up."

Lilly led the group to the shower rooms.

The guys and girls separated in the shower areas specified for their gender.

Clementine was gratefully for the blast of warm water. Her head slowly clearing, as she allowed the water to wash depressing thoughts away, at least momentarily. Ignoring the pain in her arm, continued to wash herself. she After a couple of minutes, savoring the warmth of the water, Clementine finished her shower and turned off the faucet. She wrapped a towel around herself and dried off.

Clementine finished drying herself and redressed. She felt better now that she was clean.

The teen started to leave the room, when she heard Katjaa called, "Clementine, where are you going?"

"I just wanted to look around." Clementine said honestly.

"Okay, sweetie... Stay close." Katjaa said.

"Yeah." Lilly said. "Don't wander off too far."

"Okay..." Clementine said.

The teen left the room with a roll of her eyes. She knew they were just worried about her, but she could take care of herself.

Lost in her thoughts, she continued down the hall. The girl didn't notice Shawn round the corner, bumping right into him.

Shawn quickly caught her shoulder before she could stumble back.

"S-Sorry." Clementine stammered. Her face flushed from embarrassment. She flushed even more as she noticed Shawn was shirtless.

"You okay?" Shawn asked. "You were completely spaced out."

"I'm f-fine." The teen said, averting his gaze.

Shawn let out a small chuckle.

Clementine looked at him. "What?"

"You're so clumsy..." Shawn said.

Clementine frowned at that. She didn't mean to be.

"It's cute." Shawn gave the girl a pat on the head.

"W-What?" Clementine felt her heart skip a beat. He had just called her cute…

"You're a cute kid." Shawn said.

Clementine didn't respond. She was getting tired of being treated like a kid.

"What's wrong?" Shawn asked.

"Nothing..." Clementine said, shaking her head.

Shawn sent the girl a look. "I know that's not true."

"It doesn't matter, okay." Clementine replied.

Shawn paused for a moment before saying "Okay…"

Clementine was glad that he dropped it.

Shawn took a moment to put his shirt on, while Clementine avoiding looking at him.

After an awkward silence, they decided to check out the base as they waited for the others to finished their showers.

As they walked Clementine's eyes widened as she saw a door, one she knew they had checked. It had been locked before was now cracked opened.

Shawn noticed the teen's gaze. "What's up?"

"That door was locked before." Clementine answered.

Shawn looked to the door, realizing the girl was right.

"Someone else is here…" Clementine said.

The two exchanged looks.

"What should we do?" Clementine asked.

"We might as well check it out." Shawn said. "You got your gun?"

Clementine nodded, pulling out said weapon.

"Alright. Let's be careful." Shawn said.

"Okay…" Clementine said.

Clutching her gun, Clementine nervously made her way into the room.

Shawn followed closely behind the girl.

They were shocked when they noticed the room was filled with supplies.

"Shit…" Shawn said. "Someone's been stocking up."

"Yeah… There's so much stuff…" Clementine said.

Suddenly a loud metallic noise echoed through the room.

The two flinched.

Clementine looked to the now closed door. "Oh no…" She whispered. The girl made her way to the door and tried the handle, but it wouldn't budge. "We're locked in."

"Are you serious?" Shawn asked, joining her at the door.

The girl tried the knob again, with no success. "Y-Yeah." It was definitely locked. She lowered her sore arm with a wince.

Shawn started to pound on the door. "Hey, anyone?! Open the door!"

"I don't think they can hear us..." Clementine said after a few moments. She rubbed over her gunshot wound, which was throbbing slightly.

Shawn noticed, "Does it hurt?"

"What?" Clementine asked.

"Your arm..." Shawn said.

"Yeah... A little. I can handle it." Clementine replied.

"You're pretty damn tough." Shawn said.

"Thanks..." Clementine smiled. "How's your leg?"

"A lot better than it was before. It's still healing, but at least I can walk around." Shawn said.

"Yeah. That's good." Clementine said.

There was another short silence before Clementine sighed.

Shawn and her were trapped in there, alone. She couldn't help but feel a bit self-conscious. She didn't understand why.

"I guess they'll notice we're gone soon. We might as well get comfy." Shawn said.

Clementine didn't offer a reply.

Shawn took a seat before glancing to the young girl. "Why don't you sit down?"

Clementine shrugged. She listened to his suggestion and took a seat.

She couldn't even look at Shawn. She didn't know what had come over her. Her heart was pounding uncontrollably.

"Are you scared?" Shawn asked her.

Clementine didn't look at him as she said, "N-No... Of course not."

"You don't have to act tough." Shawn chuckled. "It's okay to be scared."

"I'm okay..." Clementine said. She wasn't scared. She was nervous… And it was Shawn's fault.

Shawn shook his head and moved to sit beside the girl.

Clementine felt even more nervous.

"Whenever Beth would get scared she would hold my hand... Would that make you feel better?" Shawn asked the girl.

Clementine huffed. "I'm okay... I'm not a little kid."

"You sure?" Shawn asked.

"Yes." Clementine said.

"Alright..." Shawn shrugged.

The two looked up when they heard the door open, but they froze when they heard a voice say, "Don't move."

Clementine swallowed, feeling her heart drop as she noticed a stranger holding a gun.

"We don't want any trouble." Shawn spoke to the stranger.

"Neither do I." Replied the man with the glasses.

The room was quiet for a moment. Clementine watched the man with a worried gaze before noticing some blood on his sleeve. "You're bleeding…" She said without thinking.

The man glanced to his arm.

"Are you hurt…?" Clementine asked.

The man didn't answer for a moment.

"I can help." Clementine said. "My mom was a doctor…"

The man seemed to hesitate for a while.

Shawn shot Clementine warning a look. "Clem…"

"Please, just let me look at it." Clementine said.

"Alright…" The man agreed.

Shawn frowned. "Are you bit?"

"No." The man said, lowering his gun. He walked further into the room and took a seat on a chair. "There's some medical supplies over there." He motioned some supplies.

Clementine nodded. Standing up, she picked up a first aid kit. Her arm throbbed a bit, but she fought through the pain. She wanted to help. She wanted to show that she was capable of doing something. She then walked over to the man and rolled up his sleeve and examined his injury. "It's not too bad." She spoke after a moment.

Shawn stood as well and approached, looking at the wound. "How'd you do that?"

"Cut myself on some glass…" The man explained.

Clementine knelt in front of him and started cleaning and dressing the minor wound. "There…" She said once she finished playing nurse. "How's that?"

"Better. Thanks." The guy said.

"You're welcome." Clementine smiled. "Glad I could help. I'm Clementine."

Shawn let out a sigh. Clementine was too nice for her own good. He figured he might as well introduce himself as well, this guy didn't seem like trouble. "I'm Shawn."

"Nice to meet you both." The man said.

"Likewise." Shawn said. "And you are."

"My name's Mark." Was the reply.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Thanks to gaara king of the sand for the help.**_

* * *

"Thanks." Mark said, looking to his now bandaged hand.

"No problem." Clementine said. "I'm glad I could help."

"So… Are you two alone?" Mark asked.

"No." Shawn said. "We got a group with us."

"All here?" Mark asked him.

"Yeah. What about you? Are you alone?" Shawn questioned.

"Yeah." Mark said.

"Sounds lonely." Shawn commented.

Mark shrugged. "I guess it can be."

"I know!" Clementine suddenly said. "Why don't you come with us?"

"Wait, what?" Shawn asked.

"Really?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, of course." Clementine said.

Shawn groaned. "Clem, can I talk to really quick?"

"Sure." Clementine said.

Shawn took her hand, causing the teen's face to heat up. He pulled the girl to the side and out of Mark's earshot. "What are you doing?" He demanded.

"What do you mean?" Clementine asked, pulling her hand out his grip. Her heart was pounding quickly. What was he doing to her…?

"We don't know this guy." Shawn reminded. "You can't just invite strangers to join the group."

"Why not? He seems nice." Clementine said.

"That's no excuse." Shawn said. "We have no idea what he's capable of."

"But he's all alone…" Clementine said with a frown. "How would you feel if it was you?"

Shawn looked to the girl before letting out of sigh, "Alright… We'll see how the group feels…"

"Okay…" Clementine said. "Thanks." She knew that was the best she would get. They couldn't make the decision on their own.

"Right…" Shawn muttered. He was sure the group was going to give him hell for this.

* * *

"Dad, can't we leave yet? There's nothing to do here." Duck whined.

They had finished their showers and went back to the front room of the base, waiting for the rest of the group.

"We still gotta wait on the ladies. You know girls take forever to do everything." Kenny said.

"That's sexist…" Clementine said as they entered the room.

Kenny jumped, "I didn't mean anything bad by-" He stopped mid-sentence as he noticed Mark. "Who the fuck is this guy?"

"His name is Mark." Clementine said.

"I don't want any trouble." Mark said. "I've been here for a while and heard that there was a group here."

"Yeah." Kenny huffed. "What's it to you?"

"I invited him to join us." Clementine admit.

"What?" Larry asked.

Shawn let out a sigh.

"Clem..." Kenny groaned, "Look, I hate to break it to you, man. But she's a child. She doesn't make the decisions for the group."

"Kenny..." Clementine frowned. "Please... He's alone."

"Who gives a damn?" Larry retorted.

"We can't just leave him here. What if it were you?" Clementine said.

"We have our own group to worry about." Larry replied.

"Please…" Clementine pleaded.

"I have food…" Mark cut in. "A lot of it."

Larry paused, "I'll believe it when I see it."

Kenny looked to Shawn for confirmation, Shawn gave a nod.

"It's true." Shawn said. "He has quite a bit of stuff."

"Alright, let's see it." Kenny said.

"You guys ready to go?" Lilly's voice came, not a moment later.

"Umm… Who's this?" Carley motioned to Shawn.

"Name's Mark." Mark replied.

"He's hoping to join the group." Shawn said.

Lilly scoffed, "I don't know about that. We have enough to worry about as it is."

"I don't plan on being a liability." Mark stated. "I have plenty of supplies. Stuff you guys could probably use."

Lilly fell quiet for a moment before sighing, "Show us."

* * *

When they arrived at the storage room, the group was more than surprised at the amount of supplies Mark had.

"Holy shit…" Kenny muttered.

"This could last us for months." Carley said.

Lilly frowned, "Are you the only survivor."

"That's what it looks like." Mark said. "Anyone else that survived probably fled when they got the chance."

"Why didn't you?" Shawn asked.

"The place was surrounded. Plus, there was no way I was going to leave all this stuff." Mark said.

"Fair point…" Shawn said.

"Yet you're willing to share?" Lilly asked.

"Well, I want to get out of here. You guys seem like some okay folks and I'd say it's a pretty fair trade." Mark said.

"Deal!" Kenny said.

Lilly rolled her eyes. "Are you serious, we don't know this guy."

"Hell yeah, I'm serious. Look at all this shit." Kenny said.

"I see it. We can make do on our own, like we have been." Lilly said.

"Yeah." Larry said. "We don't need no handouts."

"You guys don't have to go on the runs. Do you know how much of a risk that is?" Kenny said. "Everytime we go out there, we face the risk of not coming back."

"And we appreciate it." Katjaa said. "We really do, Ken."

"Obviously she doesn't." Kenny grumbled, motioning towards Lilly.

"Guys, stop fighting." Clementine said. "The drug store is eventually going to run out of supplies. If you guys don't want to leave the motor inn, then this is our best bet."

The group knew the teen's words were true.

"Okay…" Lilly said. She suddenly shot Mark a glare. "Don't make me regret this."

"I don't plan to." Mark said.

* * *

The men gathered the supplies and started packing their vehicles with it. Clementine offered to help, but Kenny and Shawn claimed it was too heavy for her.

"You just stay close to Kat." Kenny had said.

Clementine knew arguing was pointless. She was just tired of being treated like a little kid.

After taking out several walkers outside, they finished putting the supplies into the cars.

Then the group headed back to the motor inn.

Clementine was glad that the trip had gone smoothly. Not only that, but they had managed to get some supplies and find a new group member.

Maybe things were starting to look up.

* * *

When they returned to the motel, Katjaa had checked on Clementine's bullet wound after seeing the girl painfully clutching her arm.

"It's not bleeding; you'll probably be sore for a few more weeks." Katjaa said.

"Okay…" Clementine said.

"How do you feel?" Katjaa asked.

"I'm fine…" Clementine replied. The girl was quiet for a moment. "Katjaa, can I asked you something?"

"Sure, sweetie." Katjaa said with a smile.

"Umm…" Clementine swallowed, feeling a bit nervous.

"What is it, Clem?" Katjaa urged the girl to go on.

"I… Earlier… When I was with Shawn, I… I felt weird…" Clementine said.

"Weird?" Katjaa asked in a serious voice. "What do you mean?"

"Not in a bad way…" Clementine clarified. "I… My heart was pounding… and I kept getting butterflies, like I was nervous…"

Katjaa smiled, "I see…"

"I never felt like that before around him." Clementine said.

"It sounds like you have a crush." Katjaa said.

"A what?" Clementine asked, blushing a bit.

"You like Shawn…" Katjaa said.

"Oh no…" Clementine shook her head.

"It's okay… Crushes aren't a big deal…" Katjaa said. "They go away just as fast as they come."

"Okay…" Clementine said. "Please don't tell anyone…"

"I won't. It's between us, sweetie." Katjaa said.

"Thank you." Clementine said.

* * *

The next day was completely awkward for Clementine. The girl's mind was busy. She had noticed how flustered she now felt whenever Shawn was around her.

She tried to ignore it, to say it was nothing. But deep inside her, she knew that wasn't true.

"Clementine and Shawn sitting in a tree. K-i-s-s-i-n-g." Duck teased.

Clementine's eyes widened and she quickly looked around to make sure no one had heard the boy, "Stop it... How do you even know about that?"

"I heard you and mommy talking." Duck answered. "You like Shawn. You like Shawn."

"Shut up." Clementine said. "I don't."

"Then why are you blushing?" Duck asked.

"I'm not!" Clementine claimed.

"But-"

"There's a bug on you!" Clementine exclaimed.

Duck immediately jumped, "Get it off, get it off."

"If you promise to never talk about this again." Clementine said.

"I promise!" Duck said.

Clementine reached to Duck's shoulder, pretending to grab the bug that was never there. "It's off."

Duck sighed in relief. "Thanks. You saved me."

"Don't break your promise." Clementine said.

"I won't." Duck said. The child went back to coloring.

Clementine stood up and walked away. She let out a sigh. Thinking about Shawn just confused her so much. She tried to focus on other things, but to no avail.

Maybe she needed some advice, but who would she talk to?

The girl was lost in her thoughts; she didn't notice Carley approach her until the woman spoke.

"You like Shawn?" Carley's voice made the teen jump.

"W-What?" Clementine stammered.

"It's pretty obvious." Carley giggled, "You've been watching him for a while."

Clementine's face immediately went red.

"No need to be embarrassed it's normal." Carley said.

"It's weird… I don't know how to act around him…" Clementine said.

"I wouldn't worry too much." Carley said.

"It's hard not to…." Clementine said.

"I know. But crushes come and go." Carley said.

"I guess…" Clementine said.

"It'll be alright." Carley assured her.

Clementine only hoped so.

* * *

Her feelings didn't change, in fact the more she was around Shawn, the stronger those feelings became. Shawn was always so nice to her, but he thought of her as a kid. She didn't know what to do.

"Lilly…" Clementine called to the woman as the two looked over their food rations for the day.

"Yeah, Clem?" Lilly asked.

Clementine hesitated for a moment, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What's up?" Lilly questioned.

"Well… I … How do you know when you're in love?"

"Love?" Lilly asked. "Why are you asking me that?"

Clementine lowered her head, not answering.

Lilly raised a brow, before sighing. "Is it Shawn?"

Clementine nodded.

"You're not in love." Lilly told her.

"How do you know?" Clementine said.

"There's no way. Puppy love maybe. But I'm sure it's just a crush…" Lilly said.

"It's so weird around him…" Clementine said.

"Want some advice?" Lilly asked.

"Yes please?" Clementine nodded.

"I say forget about him. You're still a kid. It wouldn't work." Lilly simply said.

Clementine didn't respond.

"I know it's not easy, but... you're only going to get your heart broken..." Lilly said.

Clementine frowned, feeling a bit hurt by those words. "But..."

Lilly cut her off. "It'll be better that way. Don't get your hopes up. He's an adult and you're not. I know that's not what you want to hear, but it a fact."

Clementine sighed.

"Try to forget about the crush…" Lilly said.

Clementine knew that was easier said than done.

* * *

As time went on Mark became an accepted part of the group, for the most part anyway.

Lilly and Larry tended to have spats with him every so often, but Lilly tended to have spats with most of the group members and Larry was of course on her side because that was his daughter.

Lilly seemed to have a problem with Kenny in particular, both of them wanted to be in charge. And when things didn't go their way everyone around them paid for it.

Clementine was getting sick of the fighting, and she felt completely guilty when the two adults fought over her. Kenny had taken the role of a father figure for Clementine, but she was also extremely close with Lilly.

Both Kenny and Lilly had opposing opinions on what Clementine should and shouldn't be allowed to do. Whenever Clementine wanted to go on a run, Kenny would often tell her she couldn't go. And it didn't help that most of the group backed him up.

Clementine didn't want to be treated like a child. She was determined to prove just how capable she was on tomorrow's run, which despite Kenny's and Shawn's protest, Lilly had given her the okay to go on.

But the next day, to her surprise, Kenny, Mark, and Shawn were gone by time she had woken up. Clementine felt angry and hurt. She didn't understand why they had just ditched her. She spent the rest of the day "keeping an eye on Duck", which she really figured was Katjaa's excuse to make sure she stayed at the motor inn.

When Kenny, Mark and Shawn had returned Clementine demanded to know why they ditched her.

"It's dangerous out there, you know that, darling." Kenny responded.

"But I can help. I'm not a child." Clementine said.

"I beg to differ." Kenny scoffed, turning to walk away.

"Don't be mad, kiddo." Shawn gave the girl a pat on the head. "We didn't do anything fun out there."

Clementine flushed a bit before quickly sending him a glare. She noticed Mark send her an apologetic look.

"I didn't think they'd just leave like that…" Mark admit.

"It's okay, Mark. It wasn't your fault." Clementine said, shooting Shawn another look.

Shawn only shrugged in response.

Clementine headed over to where Kenny had gone, catching up with the man. "Kenny, we need to talk."

"Do we?" Kenny asked.

"Yes." Clementine said in a serious voice. "I'd appreciate it if you stopped treating me like a little kid."

"Uh-huh." Kenny responded, without looking to the girl.

"You're not even listening to me." Clementine huffed.

"Course I am." Kenny said.

Clementine frowned. It was obvious that he wasn't paying attention.

She followed him to the RV, where Lilly was up keeping watch.

"How'd it go?" Lilly asked.

"Good, considering we didn't die." Kenny said.

Lilly ignored the last part. "Well that's good."

"They left me." Clementine told the woman with a frown.

"Why is that?" Lilly asked Kenny.

"It's too dangerous. No child needs to be out there." Kenny stated.

"I'm not a child." Clementine argued.

"Yeah, you are. Last time I checked, fourteen was still a kid." Kenny said.

"I'm fifteen, almost sixteen." Clementine corrected.

"Big difference." Kenny grumbled. "The fact of the matter is, it's not safe. You don't need to be out there."

"Kenny, you can't rule over everything she does." Lilly said. "You're not her dad."

"Yeah, well, her parents aren't around. Someone's gotta take charge of her." Kenny said.

"She can handle herself." Lilly said. "You can't make a call on what she chooses."

"You don't even care what happens. She could die out there and you don't give a damn!" Kenny snapped.

"Of course I care." Lilly argued. "But she deserves a chance to show she can help. She's proven to be capable more than once.

"Whatever. Once again I'm the bad guy all because I'm trying to keep people safe." Kenny said. "This is fucking bullshit."

Clementine frowned as she watched Kenny storm off.

"Don't worry about him." Lilly said. "You know he can't tell you what to do. He's not your dad."

"I know…" Clementine said. But he was the closest thing she had to one at the moment.

Clementine suddenly felt a sadness gripping at her heart at the thought of her parents. She missed them more than anything, and seeing everyone else with their families only made that worse.

The teen walked back to her room and stayed there for the rest of the day.

* * *

 _"Clementine..."_

 _Clementine looked around at the suddenly call of her name. She knew that voice._

 _"Clementine." Came the voice again._

 _It only took the teen a moment to realize she was in her house again._

 _"Sandra?" Clementine called. She searched for her friend. Walking through the hallway, her feet were moving on their own, she stopped once she reached her bedroom. The door was closed. Clementine's hand hovered over the door, heart pounding._

 _"Clementine!" Sandra sounded like she was in trouble._

 _Clementine quickly opened the door. "Sandra!"_

 _Her friend was sitting on the bed, a small smile on her face._

 _"Sandra?" Clementine slowly entered the room. "Are you okay?"_

 _Sandra was silent for a moment before speaking, "We're waiting for you."_

 _Clementine was confused by those words. "What?"_

 _"Me... Your parents... Everyone else..." Sandra said. "We're waiting for you..."_

 _"Waiting? Waiting for me to what?" Clementine asked._

 _"To join us." Sandra replied._

 _"J-Join?" Clementine stammered. "Join you?"_

 _"We're waiting for you to become like us." Sandra said._

 _Clementine jumped as the door suddenly shut behind her. Sandra moved from the bed and Clementine took a step back._

 _"You're going to die. You're going to die and become like us!" Sandra suddenly turned into a walker, jumping towards Clementine with a growl._

 _Clementine screamed._

Clementine woke up with a gasp, she couldn't stop herself from trembling. She missed her family.

It hurt knowing that there was a chance she would never see her parents again. Sure the group was kind and all, they looked out for her, but they weren't her mom and dad.

Clementine felt tears come to her eyes, she would give anything to have her parents back. Anything at all.

* * *

Days flew by and things didn't go any further uphill.

Clementine felt alone again, she had no one to talk to. She couldn't stop thinking about her family. She missed them more than anything.

Everytime she did she was haunted by horrible nightmares. Depression was setting in full force. She felt like she was sinking in a hole with no one to pull her out. She wouldn't lie and say she didn't think about taking the easy way out... but she pushed those thought to the back up her mind for the sake of the group.

The girl made her way outside, unable to force herself to sleep. She stood outside for a while, enjoying the silence.

The girl was brought back to reality when she felt a raindrop hit her face.

She didn't know how long she had been out there, but she hadn't even realized it was raining.

The rain grew harder quickly.

Clementine jumped when she heard a door open.

"It's really pouring out here." Came a voice. Shawn.

The girl felt her heart start pounding.

"Whoa, kid, what are you doing out here?" Shawn asked her.

"I... I needed some air." Clementine said, trying to keep her voice normal.

"Air? In this weather?" Shawn shook his head. "You're gonna get soaked out here." Shawn's hand touched the girl's cheek, gently brushing her wet hair. "Come on, I'll take you back inside."

"N-No. I'm okay, I-"

Shawn cut the girl off, "Relax... We gotta get you dry or you'll catch a cold."

Clementine didn't bother to protest any further.

Shawn led Clementine inside.

They could hear the roar of thunder outside.

"The rain's getting harder." Clementine commented.

"Yeah. So much for going on watch." Shawn shrugged.

Clementine watched as Shawn reached for a nearby towel.

"Here, we should dry your hair or you'll catch a cold." Shawn said.

Before she could say anything Shawn was using the towel to dry her hair.

Clementine's cheeks flushed.

Soon Shawn pulled back and frowned, "Are you okay? You face is flushed. I hope you're not catching a fever."

"I'm fine!" Clementine said rather quickly. "I'm okay..."

"You sure?"

"Y-Yeah." She nodded.

"Alright. You should get some rest." Shawn said.

"Okay." Clementine said.

"Night." Shawn said to her.

"Goodnight." Clementine replied.

She let out a sigh when Shawn was gone. She was well aware of her crush at this point, yet her feelings still confused her. Ever since that day at the base, she blushed everytime he was around her, she couldn't even look Shawn in the eye anymore. She couldn't understand why she felt this way. It was obvious Shawn only thought of her as a kid.

The thought made her feel a bit sadder. Clementine let out a sigh and climbed into the bed, trying to sleep, with no luck.

* * *

The next morning the sky was so clear it was hard to believe how hard it had stormed the night before.

Clementine felt her face heat up with the embarrassment of seeing Shawn again. She was so nervous.

When she went outside, the group was already having breakfast. Clementine sat down, trying her best to act normal.

"Morning Clem." Shawn greeted.

"G-Good morning…" Clementine said back.

"How'd you sleep?" Shawn asked her.

"Okay…" Clementine replied.

"That's good to hear." Shawn said.

"Yeah…" Clementine said.

He was talking like nothing happened. Clementine realized he didn't feel in the least bit awkward. Clementine felt silly feeling this way when Shawn didn't feel anything for her. He only thought of her as a kid.

The girl looked up when she felt a hand on her forehead. Shawn's hand… he was feeling her forehead.

"You're flushed again, you sure you didn't catch a cold?" Shawn asked.

"I-I'm sure." Clementine squeezed.

"Clementine likes Shawn!" Duck suddenly blurted out.

Clementine's face went red.

Kenny looked to Clementine with wide eyes, Shawn also looked surprised.

Everyone went silent for a moment.

"What?!" Kenny exclaimed.

Clementine wordlessly stood up.

"Clem?" Shawn called.

The girl ignored him as she turned her back and ran for her room. She hadn't wanted Shawn to know about her feelings. She knew it would only burden him.

Shawn frowned as the girl ran off.

"I can't believe this…" Kenny grumbled. "What does she see in you."

Shawn raised a brow at that. He couldn't be offended though. He was too worried about Clementine.

"I should talk to her." Shawn said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Lilly asked. "Maybe you should just leave her alone for a while."

Shawn shook his head. "I have to talk to her."

"Okay…" Lilly said. "Just… Be careful…"

"I will…" Shawn replied.

* * *

Clementine laid in bed, a million thoughts running wild in her mind. The girl heard a knock on her door and tried to ignore it.

"Clem?" Shawn spoke. "Can I come in?"

"Go away... Please..." Clementine said.

The was no answer for a moment and she thought he had done as she said, but suddenly she heard the door open and someone enter the room.

"Clementine, I want to talk to you." Shawn said to her.

Clementine kept quiet.

"Please?"

"What is it?" Clementine asked, sitting up to look at the young man.

"Is it true?" Shawn asked, getting straight to the point. "What Duck said?"

Clementine fell quiet again. She didn't want to answer that. Wasn't it obvious enough.

Shawn let out a sigh after a few moments and started to leave.

"Yes..." Clementine muttered.

Hearing her words, Shawn halted and turned to her once more. "What?"

"I like you... I really like you, Shawn." Clementine admit.

Shawn frowned. Walking towards her bed, he took a seat. "I'm sorry, Clem..."

Clementine didn't want to hear it. She knew what he was going to say...

"I really am sorry." Shawn continued. "I care about you. And I like you too, but not like that."

Even though she had already known it, hearing him say that made her want to cry.

"W-Why?" Clementine whimpered. She felt her heart breaking in her chest.

"You're just a kid." Shawn said.

Clementine didn't respond.

Shawn offered her a kind smile, he felt terrible doing this to her.

"I want you to be happy, Clem..." He took her, placing a hand on her head. "I don't want to hurt you..."

"You won't..." Clementine said. But it hurt right now.

"You've got a lot of growing up to do, Clementine." Shawn told her. "You're still just a little girl."

Clementine felt absolutely broken by his words. "I want to be alone…"

Shawn couldn't blame her. "Okay…"

Shawn turned and walked away and Clementine felt her heart break again.

She heard the door shut as she buried her head under her pillow.

The echo of Shawn's word hung thick in the air and she cried until she had no tears left to shed. She had just experienced her first heartbreak from someone she really liked.

* * *

Clementine had tried her best to act indifferent the next day, but it was hard.

Despite getting revenge by putting bugs in Duck's bed, she still felt hurt.

And as satisfying as it was hearing Duck scream like a girl because of her little prank, she was too sad to be happy.

She tried her best to appear normal, but deep down her depression was only worse than it had been before.

She didn't want the group to worry about her, but Clementine was starting to wonder what the point of going on was.

Seeing everyone else with their families, only made it worse. Larry's protectiveness over Lilly reminded her of her own father, and seeing Duck with his parents, made her miss her mom and dad even more. Sure Kenny and Katjaa made her feel like a member of their family, but they weren't the same as her real parents.

It would be so easy to just be with her family again... The girl quickly shook that thought away.

She couldn't do that... The group cared about her... Even if they only thought of her as some stupid kid.

Clementine bit her lip. She was fed up with being treated like she couldn't do anything. It was time for her to grow up. Shawn's words were proof of that. Either that on she had to leave...

Perhaps the group would be better off without her. She wouldn't be a burden any longer. And if leaving meant, taking her own life, so be it... Her parents were waiting, Sandra was waiting, but something was stopping Clementine.

She knew she wasn't the only one without a family. Carley didn't have anyone here, nor did Mark... And Shawn... Well, she had saw what happened to Shawn's family first hand. If they had the strength to keep going, Clementine needed to find that strength too.

* * *

Unfortunately, things didn't stay good. As the weeks turned into months the supplies, that had been so much at the time, started to run out. The group was forced to take on more hunting runs.

The group members started to clash more. Lilly and Kenny couldn't get along for even five minutes. It seemed like the two feuded over every little thing.

Clementine and Lilly did their best to ration food whenever they handed it out.

Clementine was starting to feel bad, knowing that somedays there wouldn't be enough food for everyone. There were many times when she would offer her own share up which concerned the group. The girl obviously wasn't eating properly, and it was clear to both Lilly and Carley that she wasn't sleeping well.

The girl's personality had taken a complete turn from her usually positive self to a gloomy teen, who was completely withdrawn and kept to herself.

"Thanks for waiting for me." Clementine said.

"No problem. I wasn't going to let them take off on you…again." Mark said.

Clementine appreciated that. At least a couple people didn't treat her like a kid.

They paused for a moment when they noticed a walker eating something.

Mark raised his gun to shoot the walker.

Clementine raised a hand, "We can take him out quietly. Save that ammo for food."

Mark nodded in agreement. Drawing a knife from his pocket, he crept up on the walker and stabbed it in the head.

"Damn… What'd it get this time?" Mark grumbled as Clementine checked what the walker had been eating.

Clementine furrowed her brows, "I think it's a rabbit." She said, cringing a bit at the thought.

Well, that's another meal lost. I still can't believe we went through all that commissary food in three months! It seemed like so much at the time." Mark said.

"Yeah... Well, we have a pretty big group. I guess we didn't think about how fast we'd go through it..." Clementine replied.

"When I accidentally grabbed for Carley's rations the other night, I thought she was gonna take off my hand!" Mark said.

"I think everyone's on edge. People have a hard time functioning when their hungry." Clementine said.

"Yeah, you're right... You've been helping with the rations; you know for sure how much food we have?" Mark asked.

"Not much... Probably a week's worth at the most..." Clementine admit.

"Kenny's not happy about this whole set up... You know with Lilly handling the rations. And having a kid help her... No offense."

"He's just worried about his family. I get it." Clementine said.

"You think him and Shawn are having any more luck than we are?" Mark asked.

"Hopefully." Clementine said.

"Speaking of Shawn, how are things between you two?" Mark asked.

Clementine frowned she didn't want to talk about Shawn. "Fine." Clementine tried to avoid him as much as she could. It was better that way, because she still couldn't bring herself to look at him without her heart aching.

"Well, that's good..." Mark said. He knew things were far from fine, but Clementine obviously didn't want to talk about it. "You know, between the lack of food and Kenny and Lilly fighting all the time, things are getting pretty tense back at the Motor inn. And Kenny keeps talking about taking off if he can get that RV running." Mark said.

"I know..." Clementine said. Kenny had offered her to join them when they took off. Hell, it wasn't an offer, he had decided himself that Clementine was tagging along, claiming she was his responsibility.

"Can't blame him, though- did you hear Larry going off on him last night? What's the old guy's deal anyway?" Mark questioned.

Clementine just shrugged in response. Larry was okay to her. He never went off on her like he did to everyone else.

"I know Lilly thinks he's getting weaker, but the guy's all muscle. He's a walking piledriver. I know I wouldn't want to be stuck in a room with him!" Mark said.

The two stopped again, stopping a bird on a branch of a tree.

Mark quickly aimed his gun at the bird.

"Think you can hit it?" Clementine asked.

"I can try." Mark said.

They knew one bird wouldn't be enough to feed the group, but hell, they were desperate.

Mark took the shot, missing. "Damn..." He said as the bird flew away.

"Well that sucks..." Clementine sighed.

"Yeah..." Mark agreed.

"We should-" Clementine was cut off by a sudden scream.

"Shit!" Mark swore. "What the hell was that?"

"I don't know..." Clementine said.

The two exchanged looks before they began running towards the noise. Eventually they stopped and were surprised to find two teen boys, maybe a few years older than Clementine, and a man on the ground, foot stuck in a bear trap.

Mark and Clementine exchanged looks of horror as the noticed the man on the ground.

"Jesus Christ…" Mark muttered.

Two teen boys looked to Clementine and Mark and one of them started to panic, "Oh shit! No. No…. Please don't kill us! We just want to help our teacher! We'll leave, I swear!"

"Are you guys okay?" Came Kenny's voice, as he and Shawn arrived at the location.

"Holy shit…" Shawn said, seeing the man whose leg was stuck in the bear trap.

The man on the ground let out another yell. "Get it off! Get it off, God Dammit, get it off me!"

"Travis, maybe they can help!" Spoke the taller teen.

"These might be the same guys that raided our camp and… We barely got away from that!" Travis replied.

"What guys?" Mark questioned.

"Why the fuck is there a bear trap out here?" Kenny demanded, obviously confused.

"We're not going to hurt you." Clementine said. "We want to help."

The taller teen looked to the younger girl. "Mr. Parker said we should stay off the streets! We were trying to be careful but-"

He was cut off as Mr. Parker let out another pained groan.

"Guys, this is fucked up. We've gotta help 'em." Mark said.

"PLEASE!" The taller teen pleaded.

"Ben, shut up!" Travis snapped. "My dad was Special Forces; I know what I'm doing!

Ben ignored his friend, "Just see if you can get him out! After that you can leave us or whatever! I don't care! Please!"

"We got to help them!" Clementine said, sending the three men in her group a pleading look. "Please?"

Shawn let out a sigh. "Okay… We'll do what we can."

"Thank you." Mr. Parker said. "Thank you so much."

"Fine, but we gotta hurry." Kenny said.

Mark gave a nod and knelt down to check the bear trap. His brows furrowed, "Guys, this trap's been altered. There's no release latch."

Clementine jumped when she heard sudden snarls coming from the woods. She quickly reached for her gun.

"…Oh, no." Travis muttered, also spotting the walkers.

Kenny huffed, "Shit! Walkers! It's now or never, guys."

Shawn frowned, trying to get the trap to release.

"It's not going to work." Mark said.

"Please… get me out of this!" Mr. Parker begged frantically.

"Quiet down." Shawn said. "I'm trying to help you."

The injured man nodded and tried his best to quit down.

"Mark, get the boys back! Kenny, keep those walkers off of me!" Shawn said.

Mark nodded. The two teens moved back and Clementine, Kenny and Mark started shooting at approaching walkers.

Shawn begin trying to break the chain, but it was no use. After a couple moments of trying to free the man, Shawn realized there was only one way to get this man out. His heart dropped.

"Shawn, do something!" Clementine called, noticing Shawn's hesitation.

Shawn sent the man an apologetic look, "I'm going to have to cut you out."

"No no no! Try the trap again! Anything, please!" Mr. Parker panicked.

"Try to cut the chain!" Travis said.

"That's not working." Shawn replied. Raising the axe, he was carrying, he brought it down onto Mr. Parker's leg causing the man to scream.

Clementine gasped. The girl quickly clenched her eyes shut, not wanting to see.

Kenny glanced over to the now frozen teen and swore. "Fuck…" He couldn't help her now, he just continued shooting while making sure to keep an eye out for her.

Mr. Parker continued to screamed each time Shawn brought down the axe.

"Let's go, let's go!" Kenny ordered.

Shawn didn't say anything, he just kept his focus on the task at hand. Trying his best not to stop due to the man's screams. He had to keep repeating in his mind that he was helping this guy. He was helping him.

Eventually Shawn had completely severed the man's leg.

The man looked to his bleeding stump before his eyes rolled back into his head.

Mark and Travis quickly approached.

Travis grew pale at the sight. Throwing a hand over his mouth, he moved away and started throwing up.

"Shit. Is he…?" Mark asked.

"I think he passed out." Shawn said.

"If he's alive, grab him and let's go!" Kenny said, approaching Clementine, he placed his hand on the terrified teen's shoulder, "It's alright. Let's get out of here…"

Clementine nodded.

Mark quickly grabbed the unconscious man, following after Kenny.

Shawn looked to where Travis was, his eyes growing wide, "BEHIND YOU!" He called to the teen.

"TRAVIS!" Ben yelled, trying to go towards his friend.

Shawn quickly grabbed Ben, stopping the boy. "We gotta get out of here, kid." Shawn knew they couldn't help the poor boy.

Travis wiped his mouth and look to the walkers that were closing in on him. Backing up, the boy clumsily tripped and soon after met his fate.

"NOOOO!" Ben yelled.

* * *

The group hurried back towards the motor inn. Clementine only hoped that the injured man would survive. He clearly wasn't doing well and she knew, they didn't have the supplies to keep the man alive. There was a high chance that he would bleed out.

"Come on! Come on!" Kenny ordered as the group arrived at the motel.

"Get the gates open! We've got wounded!" Shawn called.

"Shit. What the hell are they doing?" Lilly huffed.

The gates were quickly opened as the rest of the group rushed over, immediately asking questions.

"What happened?" Katjaa asked.

Mark motioned to the man he was carrying, "Where should I put him?"

"Who the hell are they?!" Larry demanded, looking at the strangers.

"What's going on?" Carley asked.

"Get him into the truck I'll see what I can do." Katjaa told Mark.

Mark gave a nod and with Ben's help, he placed the unconscious man in the truck.

"Kat, can you fix him?" Kenny asked.

"Jesus, Ken, I…I…I don't know." Katjaa said.

"What the hell?! You can't just be bringing new people here! What are you thinking?!" Lilly yelled.

"Hey, you wanna calm down for a fucking minute?

"Hey! Watch your mouth!" Larry growled at Kenny in defense of his daughter.

"No, I don't! I want to know why you thought bringing more mouths to feed was a good idea?!" Lilly replied to Kenny.

"He would have died, if we left him!" Clementine said.

"So what?!" Larry retorted.

"We are not responsible for every struggling survivor we come across! WE have to focus on OUR group! Right here. Right now." Lilly said.

"Well, hang on! We haven't even talked to these people yet! Maybe the CAN be helpful!" Carley said.

"Come on, Lilly. These are people! People trying to survive just like us. We've gotta stick together to survive!" Mark added.

Lilly shot him a glare, "The only reason you're here is because you had food. Enough for ALL of us. But that food is almost gone, we've got maybe a week's worth left, and I don't suppose you guys carrying any groceries are you?!"

"Um…No." Ben said.

Mark shook his head in annoyance, "Fine. You guys fight it out then. Welcome to the family, kid."

"Is this really necessary?" Clementine asked. "Why do you guys always have to fight."

"Clementine, go play with Duck." Kenny said.

Clementine rolled her eyes, "I'm not a kid, Kenny."

"I'm not going to argue with you, darling." Kenny said. "Go."

"Don't tell her what to do?" Lilly said.

"Why not? I'm the only one who's actually looking out for the kid." Kenny responded.

"That's not true and you know it." Lilly said.

"It is." Kenny huffed.

"Just because we don't treat her like a little kid doesn't mean we don't care about her." Lilly said.

"Exactly." Larry said. "She can handle herself. The girl doesn't need anyone babying her."

"I'm sick of you undermining me." Kenny said. "And you guys have her going against me now."

"You're not her dad, so stop acting like it." Larry said.

"Please, stop fighting!" Clementine said.

"It's no use, Clem. Why don't you talk to the new kid, see if we can trust him?" Shawn said, whispering the last part to her.

"Okay…" Clementine sighed. She walked to Ben and said, "They'll probably be doing this for a while… Let's go sit down…"

"I… I uh-" Ben stammered.

"Just come on…" Clementine said.

The boy nodded and followed after her.

"You know, you like to think you are the leader of this little group, but we can make our own goddamn decisions! This isn't your own personal dictatorship!" Kenny snapped at Lilly.

"Oh, come on. You're being dramatic! Everything always turns into a power struggle between you two. I'm not gonna be a part of that." Carley said, rolling her eyes and walking away.

"Hey, I didn't ask to lead this group! Everyone was happy to have me distributing the food when there was enough to go around but, now that it's running out, suddenly I'm a goddamn Nazi!" Lilly replied.

"I'm going to have to agree with Kenny here." Shawn spoke up. "You might be in charge of the food, but it doesn't make you in charge of people's lives.

Lilly sent Shawn a glare as Kenny stormed off.

"I don't see any of you stepping up to make the hard decisions! My girl's got more balls than all of you combined." Larry said.

"Dad, please. Why don't you go help Mark with the wall?" Lilly sighed. "You think this is easy for me? Because it's not. Everyone's starting to hate me now… You know what, you handle the rations today, Shawn. Since you think you can do some much better than me."

"I never said that, Lilly." Shawn said.

"I don't want to hear it." Lilly said. "Here's today's food rations, there's not enough for everyone.

Shawn accepted the food with a frown, knowing Lilly wasn't going to take no for an answer. He'd make sure the kids were fed first of all, then he would go from there. He quickly spotted Duck who was coloring, Clementine was sitting beside the child. Shawn wanted to talk to the girl, she'd been avoiding him for the past few months, but before he could head over he notice the teenager stand off and make her way towards Katjaa, not ever sparring him glance as she passed him.

* * *

"I'm Clementine... And you are?" Clementine asked the teenager boy.

"Ben... Ben Paul. The man over there is Mr. Parker. He was the band director at my school. We all came down from Stone Mountain for the playoffs... when... when everything happened." Ben replied.

"Tough..." Clementine commented.

"Yeah..." Ben frowned. "I, uh... I keep wondering if I could have done something to help, you know? Some kind of... I don't know... Something."

"I'm sure you did all you could..." Clementine reassured.

"I wish..." Ben replied. "Do you think he'll be okay?"

"Katjaa will do her best to fix him up..." Clementine said.

"Alright." Ben muttered.

"I'll go see if I can help..." Clementine said.

Ben only nodded.

Clementine stood up and made her way over to Katjaa. "How's he looking?"

"Not so good." Katjaa said. "Can you give me a hand real quick?"

"Of course." Clementine said.

"Just apply some pressure here while I try to close this up… You know, I thought I was starting to get used to this…sewing up people's injuries…But, I mean, cuts and bruises are one thing, but, this man has no leg." Katjaa said.

"We couldn't just leave him." Clementine said.

"Yeah. I know…" Katjaa muttered. "You guys did the right thing… The right thing is just… scary sometimes."

The two fell silent. Clementine continued to help Katjaa with whatever she needed.

Clementine didn't know how much time had passed as they worked on the man, but in proved to be in vain, as the teen check for a pulse unable to find one.

Katjaa tried to revive the man, with no success.

Clementine wanted to cry. She had expected it, but it didn't make it any easier. It was stuff like this that made her wonder what was the point in trying to survive, when all of them would end up like this anyway...?

"Ken! Shawn! Come here, please." Katjaa called.

Kenny and Shawn approached shortly after.

"He didn't make it, did he?" Kenny asked, already knowing the answer.

"He… lost too much blood." Katjaa said.

"Dammit! I'm getting sick of this shit." Kenny said.

"Ken, come back." Katjaa called to her husband. "There's nothing-"

"Give him some time. It's been a rough morning." Shawn said. He glanced over to Clementine who was wearing a frown on her face. "You okay, kid?"

Clementine shook her head, before walking away without a word.

Katjaa frowned at the teens reaction, looking back to Shawn. "That man you brought…I tried, but he was never going to survive."

"I figured…" Shawn said. "I guess we just hoped he would somehow have a chance."

"What about the other kid?" Katjaa asked.

Shawn shrugged. "Lily w-"

Suddenly Katjaa was grabbed from behind. Shawn's eyes grew wide and he quickly started to yank Katjaa away from the walker that had once been Mr. Parker.

After getting the walker off the woman, Shawn struggled with the creature for a while. He was surprised by the strength of the walker, as he tried to keep it from biting him, until Carley finally shot it.

"You okay?" Carley asked.

"Yeah. Thanks." Shawn said.

"Why'd ya bring him here in the first place, asshole?!" Larry spat.

"Dad, Calm down." Lilly said.

"You're gonna get us ALL killed!" Larry continued to yell.

"Katjaa, are you okay?" Clementine asked the woman, looking concerned.

"I'm fine, dear." Katjaa said once she calmed down a bit.

"Why didn't you tell us he was bitten?!" Kenny snapped at Ben.

"What?" Ben asked.

"He was bitten and you didn't say a goddamn word!" Kenny growled.

"What? But he wasn't bitten! I swear!" Ben said.

"Well your "not bitten" friend here came back to life and tried to kill my wife!" Kenny told him.

"What?! Wait, y'all don't know?" Ben asked.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kenny demanded.

"It's not the bite that does it! You come back no matter how you die. If you don't destroy the brain, that's just what happens. It's gonna happen to ALL of us." Ben said.

"We're all infected? Everyone?" Clementine asked.

"I- I guess so. I don't know… All I know is that I've seen people turn who I KNOW were never bitten. When I first say it happen, we were all hiding out in the gym. Everybody thought we were finally safe. But one of the girls, Jenny Pitcher I think, I guess she couldn't take it. She took some pills. A lot of them. Someone went in the girls' room the next morning and…" Ben trailed off.

"Back off!" Everyone turned in surprise at Carley's sudden shout.

"Woah, lady, relax! Me and my brother, we… we just want to know if ya'll can help us out." A man spoke from outside the wall. "Can y'all spar a little gas?"

"I said back off!" Carley yelled, aiming her gun at the two unknown men.

"…Carley…" Lilly muttered.

"Are you armed?!" Shawn asked.

"Yeah… for protection… Dead could be anywhere." A second man spoke.

"But, uh, I think you've got the upper hand here." Said the first man.

"Clearly..." Kenny grumbled.

"We don't want any trouble. I'm Andy St. John. This is my brother, Dan. We were out looking for gasoline." The man, now introduced as Andy said. "Looks like you folks got the motel locked down which is fine, but if you could spar any gas we'd be much obliged."

"Why do you need gas?" Carley demanded.

"Our place is protected by an electric fence. Generators provide the electricity…" Dan replied.

"Our generators run on gas. Look, we own a dairy farm a few miles up the road. If ya'll be willing to lower your guns, we can talk about some kind of trade." Andy added.

"How are ya'll doing on food? We got plenty at the dairy." Dan informed them.

"Shawn, why don't you and Mark check the place out, see if it seems legit?" Lilly suggested.

"I'm going with you. I got your back if anything seems fishy." Carley said.

"I'll go too." Clementine offered.

Kenny shook his head. "You stay here..."

Clementine started to protest. "But…"

"Kenny's right. We don't know what we're dealing with… We'll let them check it out." Lilly said.

Clementine's face fell. "Okay…"

"So, uh, what are y'all thinking?" Andy asked.

"You got a deal. We'll bring SOME gas to your dairy. In exchange you give us some food to bring back. We'll see how it goes from there." Shawn replied.

Andy nodded. "Sounds fair. A couple gallons should power one of our generators for a while."


	14. Chapter 14

_**Thanks to gaara king of the sand for the help.**_

* * *

Shawn, Carley, Mark, and Ben followed the two brothers, Andy and Danny toward the dairy men claimed to own.

It seemed fair enough, a trade of gas for a trade of food.

The group only hoped that the brothers were as kind as they were acting.

"So... This dairy... you guys really have food?" Mark asked.

"Sure do." Andy answered with a smile. "Well... We lost most of the cattle, but we still have lots of milk, butter, and cheese stocked up."

"And with the vegetables we grow, we've got plenty of food." Danny added.

"Well, that's great to hear." Shawn said. "I think I speak for everyone when I say we're pretty hungry."

"You won't have to worry about that. A deal's a deal. You were kind enough to give us some gas, and now we got to keep up our end of the bargain." Andy said.

The group exchanged looks continuing to the dairy.

"Honestly, it's nice to get away from that motel for a while. This Lilly/Kenny thing is starting to get ridiculous." Carley said.

"Tell me about it." Shawn said.

"I... I'm worried about Clem." Carley said. "I don't know... she's been acting different."

"In what way?" Shawn questioned.

"She seems more depressed." Carley stated.

"Well, who isn't depressed." Shawn replied.

"She's still a kid. Don't forget that." Carley said. "Can't imagine what's going on in her mind..."

"You think it's my fault?" Shawn questioned.

"What?" Carley asked.

"For rejecting her... I don't know..." Shawn said

"No... It has to be more than that." Carley said.

"Maybe you should talk to her." Shawn suggested.

"Me?" Carley asked. "Why me?"

"I don't think Clem really wants to speak with me right now, she's still upset." Shawn said. "Besides, you two are pretty close."

"She'll get over it..." Carley said. "Kids always get silly crushes. They don't last."

"I know." Shawn said. "I just... feel bad."

"Don't. I'll talk to her when we get back." Carley said.

"Okay..." Shawn said.

"Y'all seem pretty settled in at that motor inn. Who's running things over there?" Andy suddenly inquired.

"We all work together." Shawn said. "Everyone looking out for each other."

"I hear that! There's so many dumbasses out there fighting each other these days." Andy said. "It's just stupid."

"How many people you got over there anyway?" Danny asked.

"We uh, we have a big group." Shawn said, keeping his answer vague.

"I see." Andy said. "Well, we'd love to get you all out to the dairy. Like I said, we've got plenty of food, and quite frankly, we could always use an extra helping hand."

"In the summers, I used to help out on a goat farm." Ben informed.

"That's great. Everything helps." Danny said.

Andy let out a hum. "Momma's been running the dairy for as long as I can remember but now it's getting-"

Andy was interrupted by an angry voice snapping, "You think you're gonna cut me out of this?"

"Shit!" Andy swore, "Get down!"

The group quickly did as he said, crouching low, as not to be seen. From their hidden position, they could see two men arguing.

"Fucking bandits..." Danny whispered.

"Those look like the people who raided my camp." Ben informed the others.

"Who are they?" Shawn asked.

"Shh..." Andy whispered. "Fucking assholes is who they are."

"There's only two of them." Carley stated.

"Oh no. There's a lot more." Danny said.

"Don't worry. Danny and I got ya covered if something happens, but let's just wait this out." Andy said. "Hope they move on."

* * *

"You guys don't think it's…. I don't know… kind of weird that those people came out of nowhere asking us for gas?" Clementine questioned the other group members.

"Why do you say that?" Lilly asked the girl.

"I just got a strange feeling about them… How do we know we can trust them?" Clementine said.

"We don't." Lilly said. "We don't trust anyone. Don't forget that."

"So why send our group members to the dairy?" Clementine asked.

"Sometimes you got to take a risk." Lilly said. "If they have food, we need it."

"And what if it's a trap?" Clementine worried.

"Why would they want to trap anyone?" Larry questioned.

"I don't know…." Clementine said. "It just seems weird. Like maybe they've been watching us or something."

Lilly furrowed her brows.

Kenny let out a sigh, "Don't be ridiculous, Clem."

"I'm not. Think about it. Seriously, why show up now?" Clementine asked.

"Don't worry so much. Everything will be fine." Lilly said.

"I sure hope so." Clementine sighed.

"It will be." Lilly said.

"I don't understand why Ben got to go and I had to stay here." Clementine huffed. "That's completely unfair."

"Clementine, that's enough. No one is in the mood to hear you complain." Kenny said.

"Then you should've let me go. You wouldn't have to hear anything from me." Clementine grumbled.

"It's dangerous." Kenny said.

"Everything is dangerous. I'd appreciate it if you all stopped treating me like a kid…" Clementine walked off, feeling annoyed.

"Hey guys!" Carley said.

"You're back." Lilly sighed in relief. She had been worried that Clementine was right about it being a trap.

"Yeah." Carley said.

"How was it?" Lilly asked.

"Looks untouched." Carley said.

"Is it safe?" Lilly questioned.

"Appears to be." Carley said.

"They say they're going to make a big dinner for the group." Ben said.

Larry gave a smile, "Pretty nice of them."

"Yeah." Carley agreed. "And they gave us these biscuits."

Lilly looked into the basket and tsked. "The basket is more than half empty." She commented.

"About that..." Carley said. "We got a little hungry on the way here."

Lilly rolled her eyes. "We have a problem."

"What?" Carley asked.

"We can't all go to this dairy." Lilly said.

"Why not?" Ben asked.

"We can't leave the motel unattended. Who knows how long well be gone." Lilly said.

"Well, since we ate some of the biscuits, Ben and I can stay. behind. If you guys are gone too long well come looking for you." Carley said.

Lilly gave a nod. "Alright."

With that settled, Carley looked over to Clementine who was sitting alone. The teen looked lost in thought which had become usual for the girl.

Carley decided to check on the girl. "Hey Clem."

Clementine jumped as if startled. "Hey."

"How are you doing?" Carley asked the teen.

"Fine, I guess." Clementine said.

"I noticed you've been pretty active lately." Carley said.

"Yeah... Well, I want to help. As much as I can anyway." Clementine said.

"Yeah. You've been a huge help." Carley offered the girl a smile.

Clementine didn't respond.

"Clementine," Carley called.

The girl let out a sigh, "Yes?"

"I wanted to talk to you." Carley told her.

"About?" Clementine asked.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay." Carley informed.

"Of course I am. Why do you ask?" Clementine asked.

"You seem... Stressed out..." Carley said.

"And? Isn't everyone stressed out?" Clementine replied.

"That's not the right word... Depressed seems more fitting." Carley said.

"I think I have the right to feel depressed. Just as everyone else does." Clementine told.

Carley paused. "That's true but-"

Clementine cut her off, "We have to focus on surviving day in and day out…"

"Clem..."

"Sometimes I don't want to do that. I mean whats the point? We're all gonna die anyway." Clementine said.

"Don't say that." Carley said.

"It's true. You heard what Ben said. Are we even going to be able to survive this? Or are we just avoiding the inevitable?" Clementine said.

"I..." Carley was at a lost for words.

"Clem, come on. We're heading out." Lilly called.

Clementine turned to walk away. Carley watched her, feeling worried about the young girl.

"This is bad idea..." Clementine commented, making her way over to the others.

"Relax Clem. I'm sure your starving. You'll have a nice meal tonight." Kenny said.

"I'm fine." Clementine claimed.

"Yeah right." Kenny scoffed. "You're all skin and bones."

"We'll be back before you know it." Lilly said to Ben and Carley.

Carley nodded. "Be careful."

Kenny nodded. "Will do."

* * *

When they had arrived at the dairy it looked completely untouched. It had seemed so peaceful, the last thing Shawn expected was for Mark to end up with an arrow in his shoulder.

Carley and Ben had returned to the motor inn to retrieve the rest of the group. Mark had offered to help reinforce the fence. Shawn had experience with fences, he had expected the task to be an easy one, yet now both he and Mark were stuck behind the cover of nothing but a tractor, with bandits taking shots at them from the woods.

When they made it back to the gate, they ran through.

Andy caught sight of them and ran towards them. "What's wrong?"

"The electric fence came on. People started attacking us from the woods." Shawn explained.

"Holy shit. Are you okay?" Danny asked.

"Fucking bandits. They have no right being out on our property." Andy said.

"Oh my Lord!" Gasped Brenda from the doorway. She rushed over. "What happened to you, sweetheart?"

"It was those bastards in the woods, mama." Andy said.

"Yeah. I'll be alright once it's out, but damn, it hurts!" Mark said.

"Hey y'all!" Kenny called.

Shawn turned to see the other group member coming over.

"Mark! Oh my god, what happened?" Katjaa asked.

"He was shot with an arrow." Shawn explained.

"Christ. Are you gonna be okay?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah...I'm fine. I should just... pull it out..." Mark panted.

"Oh no, honey. Brenda's got you. C'mon inside. We'll have you all sorted out." Brenda said.

Brenda led Mark towards the house, Katjaa following after them.

"What kind of shit is this?" Larry demanded.

"We ran into some bandits or whatever on the way up here." Shawn explained.

"They gave us a lot of problems in the beginning. Killed a bunch of our farmhand, but we were able to get 'em to stop by making a deal." Andy said.

"You KNEW about these assholes?!" Kenny snapped.

"Food for protection. Not like we had much a choice, but they did stop hassling us." Danny said.

"God dammit! Carley said this place was locked down tight." Larry growled.

"I knew this was a bad idea..." Clementine muttered.

"Look, I'm sorry okay. They've never screwed with us like this. Listen, we may have had an agreement with those people, but we will NOT stand for this shit." Andy said.

"Ain't no way we're letting these sons 'o bitches get away with this." Danny chimed in.

"You know where these assholes are?" Kenny asked.

"They're hard to pin down, but I know where at least ONE of their camps are." Danny replied.

"That's good. We might as well scope them out." Shawn said.

Danny gave a nod. "Alright. When you're ready to head out come find me."

With that, the two brothers walked away.

Lilly scoffed. "Bandits? Are you serious? This place isn't safe. We can't stay here."

"Not safe? This place is a hell of a lot safer than that damn motor inn. I think all of us and our guns can handle a couple of punks with bows and arrows!" Kenny said. "What we need to do is find a way to get our whole group out here to stay. Take this place over if we have to."

"Whoa. Cool your jets there, Rambo. These are nice people. Let's not do anything to get us thrown out before we eat." Larry calmly replied.

"I'm going to head out with Danny to deal with these bandits in a bit. You guys can try to make friends with Andy and Brenda." Shawn said.

"Well, that's easy. I've got charm coming out of my ass." Larry responded.

Lilly rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that's... real charming, dad."

"Where are Ben and Carley?" Shawn questioned.

"Since Carley and Ben ate some of the food on the way to get us, she volunteered to stay behind to watch the motor inn until we get back." Lilly explained.

"Make sense." Shawn said.

"What now?" Clementine asked.

"Might as well get comfortable." Kenny said. "You can go play with Duck…"

Clementine sighed, knowing that really meant she was on babysitting duty. "Alright… Come on, Duck. I want to see how hard I can hit you with an acorn."

"I won't even cry!" Duck said.

The two walked off and Shawn turned to the group. "Everyone keep your eyes peeled. If you find anything fishy, don't be scared to let us know."

Everyone nodded. After that the group member walked away to explore the dairy.

Shawn caught sight of Clementine and Duck. Duck was busy tossing acorns into the air.

Shawn decided to talk to Clementine for a bit. He approached with a smile. "Hey Clem."

"Hey." Clementine said.

"Wanna help me fix up that swing? It'll give Duck something to do." Shawn motioned to the broken swing that was close by.

Clementine shrugged. "Sure."

Shawn nodded and went to examine the broken swing.

"…How did it happen?" Clementine suddenly asked.

"What?" Shawn asked back.

"How did Mark get shot?" Clementine asked.

"Damn bandits in the woods." Shawn said.

"Is he going to be okay?" Clementine asked, looking worried.

"I don't know, kid." Shawn said honestly.

There was that word again... Kid. A constant reminder...

Clementine sighed. "Shawn..."

"Yes?"

"Do... Do you think things could ever be normal... Or close to normal again?" Clementine asked.

"I would hope so." Was Shawn's response. "Do you?"

"I don't know. I don't know what to think anymore." Clementine said. "I guess I wish... But wishing and thinking are two different things."

"Yeah..."

Silence fell over the two before Clementine spoke, "We uh... We need a rope... for the swing. I'll check on the porch."

Clementine headed towards the porch, searching for a rope. She soon found one. "Perfect."

"Aren't you a pretty little thing."

Clementine jumped at the sudden voice. She turned to see Danny.

The man smiled at her. "Don't worry. I don't bite. Hard."

The girl swallowed nervously.

"What's your name?" Danny asked.

"Clementine." The girl answered.

Clementine…." Danny repeated. "Fits you. I wonder if you're as sweet as your name."

"S-Sweet?" Clementine stammered.

"I bet you taste as sweet as you look." Danny said.

Clementine looked to the man, with wide eyes. "What?"

Danny said no more. He just walked into the house.

Clementine watched as the door closed. That guy gave her the creeps.

With the rope in hand, Clementine made her way off the porch and back to Shawn. "I...I found a rope."

"Great. I cut a new board for the swing." Shawn said. He then noticed the worried look on the girl's face. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah..." Clementine lied.

"You sure?" Shawn asked.

"I'm fine. Don't worry." Clementine brushed him off.

Shawn frowned. He could tell something was wrong. "Clem..."

"I really don't want to talk about it. So please... Don't make me." Clementine said.

Shawn sighed at that, but said, "Okay..."

"I'm going to tell Duck about the swing." Clementine stated.

Shawn nodded. He couldn't help but worry about Clementine.

Shawn watched as the girl went over to Duck and Kenny. He decided to go talk to Danny about finding those bandits. Shawn walked up to the patio where Danny and Andy were sitting.

"Hey." Shawn greeted.

"How ya feeling, Shawn? I'm really sorry you almost got killed out there. We should have told you how dangerous it was." Andy said

"Yeah, that probably would've helped…" Shawn said. "How's Mark doing?"

"Mama's taking a look at him. He should be fine." Andy said.

"You saw what they did to your buddy. Nobody's safe here until we start to fight back." Danny stated.

"What's your plan?" Shawn inquired.

"The two of us should go out and do some recon, then we'll all mount up for some revenge." Danny said.

"Hell yeah." Andy piped up.

"So who exactly are these people? What do they want?" Shawn asked.

"We don't know. We think some of 'em used to work at the big box up the way." Andy said.

"Save Lots." Danny added.

"Yeah. Anyway, they're nutty as Hell. And get mad when they're hungry." Andy informed.

"So, are ya ready to head out there and find their camp?" Danny asked

"Yeah. The quicker we do this, the better." Shawn said.

"I'll stay here and hold down the fort." Andy remarked

"Remember: we're just doing reconnaissance for now. No use getting ourselves killed." Danny noted

Danny grabbed his rifle and started walking towards the front. Shawn followed him.

Clementine was seated on a stump, staring at the ground while Kenny pushed Duck on the swing. She was glad Duck was having a good time, but she still couldn't feel comfortable, especially after what had just occurred with Danny.

"You want a turn Clem?" Kenny asked.

Clementine looked up to him, "No."

"Why not?" Kenny asked.

"Do I look like a kid to you?" Clementine groaned.

"Want me to answer that?" Kenny questioned back.

Clementine rolled her eyes. She stood up, noticing Shawn and Danny making their way to the front gate of the dairy.

Clementine quickly headed over to them. "Wait!"

"Clem? You okay?" Shawn asked.

"I'm going too." Clementine said.

"No, kid. You stay here." Shawn said.

"No way. You're not leaving me out again." Clementine crossed her arms.

"Clem-"

"I'm going too." Clementine said, cutting Shawn off.

"If the little lady wants to come along, I say let her." Danny said.

"Alright… Alright fine." Shawn sighed.

* * *

The three wandered through the wood, following behind Danny. They stayed on their guard, searching for the bandit camp.

"See anything?" Danny asked

"Not yet." Shawn replied.

"I know it's around here. It's gotta be close." Danny said.

Shawn looked down seeing a small soup can close to his foot.

The three kept walking.

"Here…" Shawn whispered, motioned to a camp right in front of them.

Danny raised his riffle, Clementine placed her hand on her own weapon.

"Stay close." Shawn said to the girl, who gave a nod.

The trio used the trees as cover, as the moved closer to the camp.

"You see anyone?" Danny asked

Shawn shook his head.

With the camp being clear, they left the cover of the trees.

"Watch my back, Shawn. I'm going to check out the tent." Danny said.

Danny approached the tent cautiously. The man then pulled down the flap.

"Clear." Danny muttered "This camp's too small. It can't be their main base."

"Right." Shawn agreed.

"Take a look around anyway. There's probably some shit around here they stole from us." Danny said.

Clementine and Shawn both nodded in response.

After looking through the area, they came up empty handed on supplies.

Shawn did manage to find a box from the Save-lots however.

"What's in the box?" Danny asked

"Nothing, just boxes from the Save-lots." Shawn replied.

"The first few days, they told folks to gather to the Save-lots by the interstate." Danny said.

Shawn continued to looked around, finding a couple boxes from the dairy. "Got some boxes from the dairy here."

"Probably the food we've been giving 'em. Fuckers crossed the line." Danny grumbled.

Shawn nodded.

Clementine, meanwhile, made her way towards the tent in the middle of the camp. She looked into the tent finding a picture of a young child and a woman who she presumed to be the girl's mother.

There was also a stuffed toy. Clementine picked up the rabbit, she didn't know why, but she wanted to hold onto it.

"What'd you find?" Danny asked.

Clementine looked over at the sound of Danny's voice.

"A video camera." Shawn replied.

"Lemme see that." Danny urged.

Shawn pushed the play button, and unsurprisingly nothing happened.

"Battery's dead." Shawn said.

"Oh, good." Danny remarked

Clementine furrowed her brows at that. Why was it good?

"What else they got over here? Let's see if we can find anything useful then get a move on." Danny remarked as he went to go search the table Shawn had been at before.

"There's not much." Shawn said. "This seems like a waste of a trip."

"I wouldn't say that." Danny said.

"Clem, you find anything?" Shawn asked the quiet teen.

"Not really?" Clementine said.

Shawn noticed the toy the teen was holding. "What's that?"

"I found it in the tent." Clementine explained.

"You just going to hold onto it?" Shawn asked.

"If that's okay." Clementine said.

"Sure, kid." Shawn shrugged.

Clementine continued to hold onto the stuffed toy, while Shawn went back to searching around the camp. The girl ran her fingers over the stuff animal's ears, before looking up, feeling as if someone was watching her. With a gulp, she put her hands behind her back self-consciously, when she noticed Danny staring at her. It wasn't the first time. But it didn't make her any less uncomfortable.

She could feel his eyes on her continuously during the walk through the woods, but what bothered her out the most was how he would just stare at her. He'd just stare at her and wouldn't look away, not even when she locked eyes with him.

She looked back to the man, seeing him offer her a smile that made her skin crawl. Clementine decided in that moment that the sooner they got back to the Motel, the better. She surely didn't trust the St. Johns, especially not Danny.

"Guess you are as sweet as your name." Danny suddenly chuckled.

Clementine shuddered.

Shawn frowned, raising a brow at the other man. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm just saying... She's pretty sweet, don't you think?" Danny once again smiled at the teen, who quickly looked away. "I see you handle that gun pretty well. You a hunter?" He directed to Shawn, changing the subject.

"No. Lilly keeps us all on a regular training schedule." Shawn said.

"Lilly, huh? Sounds like she's running this group of yours." Danny noted.

Shawn decided not to respond.

"Don't you fucking move!" Came a voice.

Shawn turned to see a woman aiming a crossbow at him.

"Shit!" Danny exclaimed.

"PUT YOUR GUNS DOWN." The woman said

Shawn raised his weapon.

Clementine's eyes widened, her heart pounding.

"I ain't going back. You tell 'em Jolene ain't going back!" The woman said.

"Hey! We had a deal! No shooting as long as we gave you food! What the fuck happened!" Danny demanded.

"You had a deal with THEM. I ain't THEM!" Jolene retorted.

Clementine reached for her own weapon. She wasn't going to be a defenseless little girl.

"I know you. I know what you are, I know what you do." Jolene said accusingly to Danny.

"What are you talking about?" Shawn asked.

"You don't know me." Danny replied defensively.

"Steal my shit! Steal EVERYTHING from me!" Jolene yelled

"Why are you alone up here? What happened to you?" Shawn asked

"That's a hell of a question, mister. They told me I'd be safe with them … Men who lived here. But it weren't safe. Not for me, and not for my girl. They didn't treat her nice. Not at all. They took her away, into the woods. Wouldn't tell me where. And I begged 'em. Every way I could think. They just laughed … So I killed 'em." Jolene laughed, a crazed look in her eyes. "And I'm staying here 'til she comes back to me. One way or another … she'll come back. Now maybe you didn't hear me last time … when I asked you sweet … put your DAMN GUNS DOWN!"

"Wait, we don't want any trouble." Clementine said.

The woman's eyes fell on the girl and her gaze softened for a moment. "You'll be fine, honey. You just get in the tent. I'll take care of you."

"W-What?" Clementine was confused.

"I won't let them! I won't let them hurt you anymore! I promise." Jolene said.

"They didn't hurt me…" Clementine said. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Jolene ignored the teen. "As for you two, put your damn guns down, NOW." Jolene ordered.

"You think I won't kill you? I'm gonna take this here crossbow, and put a nice sharp arrow, right through your eyeball. And into your goddamn brain." Jolene ranted "You're not men. You're monsters. All men are monsters. Take what they want and destroy it all! Take a little can of beans, take a little girl … it's all the fucking same to you!" Jolene said.

"Please, just put the crossbow down. We're not going to hurt you." Shawn said.

"Liar…" Jolene said. "You know what? I changed my mind … I'm putting this arrow right through your BALLS. Yeah! Right through. String 'em up on that tree."

"Please, just listen!" Clementine said. "We want to help you!"

"Shh… Shush now, honey. I'll be with you in a minute." Jolene said to Clementine. "I won't let these evil monsters hurt you."

"What are you talking about?" Clementine asked.

"People ain't nice. Not anymore, little girl." Jolene said. "Go on, tell them, boy! Tell them what you got in mind for-"

A shot rang out … and Jolene fell over.

Clementine screamed in horror, dropping the stuffed toy that was in her grip.

"What the fuck?" Shawn asked, shooting Danny a glare.

"Goddamn it." Danny remarked

"You just murdered that woman!" Shawn said.

"Hardly. She had a crossbow pointed at my forehead." Danny replied. "It's a clean shot through … right through the forehead. That's good shootin' right here. Still, what a waste."

Shawn sighed, making his way over to Clementine, he pulled the whimpering teen into a hug. "So what now?" Shawn asked Danny. "We going back?"

"If they ain't here, I don't know where they are. And it ain't a good idea to go tromping though the woods looking for them. So, yeah, we head back. Once they see this … they'll get the message." Danny said.

Shawn nodded, picking up the stuffed rabbit, he handed back to Clementine who accepted it, before placing a hand on Clementine's shoulder, he nudged the girl forward.

Danny made his way to the crossbow, picking up the weapon.

Shawn gave Jolene one last look before the three walked away, heading back to the dairy.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Thanks to gaara king of the sand for the help.**_

* * *

It was late afternoon and the remnants of the day were fading by time they got back.

"Man, that was a hell of a ride, huh?" Danny asked.

Shawn sent him a look of disapproval. "That was beyond fucked up." He tossed the gun back to Danny who caught it with ease.

"What? You ain't gettin' soft on them, are you? Not after what they did to your friend!" Danny said.

"Y-You didn't have to shoot her…" Clementine said gently, clinging to the stuffed animal in her arms. "That was so... awful..."

Danny looked to the teen with a smirk. "Thought you said you could handle it, little lady."

Clementine lowered her head, not responding. She hadn't expected to see someone get murdered like that...

"Guess you're not as tough as you make out to be." Danny chuckled.

"What?" Clementine asked.

"You must be sweeter than I thought..." Danny smirked.

Clementine felt so uncomfortable around Danny. The teen shuddered, looking away as Danny continued to stare at her.

Shawn noticed and frowned. He tapped the girl's shoulder causing her to jump slightly. "Clem, why don't you go let Katjaa and Kenny know we're back?"

"Okay…" Clementine said.

Shawn looked to Danny with a raised brow, "What's up, man? Why you staring at her like that?"

"She's pretty." Danny replied.

Shawn crossed his arms, "She's a kid."

"Ain't nothing wrong with cradle snatching." Danny chuckled. "Age is just a number."

Shawn wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Please tell me you're joking."

Danny didn't reply.

Before Shawn could say another word, Brenda called out from the porch. "You're back! What happened?"

"Handled it momma." Danny responded before walking off.

Brenda sat on the stairs and Shawn went up to talk to her.

"This isn't what Terry would've wanted…" Brenda said with a sigh.

"Terry?" Shawn echoed.

"My husband. Miss him every day."

"Then screw it up for everybody then, why don't you?!" Lilly's sudden yelling drew their attention.

Shawn noticed she and Kenny were arguing... Again.

"Oh calm down, princess. I'll do it myself." Kenny said before storming off.

Shawn let out a sigh. Those two couldn't get along for five minutes.

"Wonder what the problem is…" Brenda mused. "Seems like there's a lotta tension with y'all, huh?"

"They… have different ideas about how we should do certain things." Shawn said honestly. "Don't worry about it too much…"

"I understand. It's just tough times. Everyone's hungry and people get stir crazy when their tummy's empty." Brenda said.

Shawn gave a nod in agreement.

"And Shawn, don't worry your head about them bandits. I'm sorry you've seen more violence than I'da thought in your short time, but y'all are safe here. Don't worry." Brenda said

"Thanks. We really appreciate all your hospitality." Shawn said. "…I'm going to go check in on the others."

"Don't wander too far. Dinner will be ready before you know it." Brenda informed. "And thank your friend Katjaa again for me. She and her boy are in the barn with the cow. That woman is a life saver!"

Shawn gave a nod in response before walking away.

* * *

"I'm being serious, Kenny. There's something off about him…" Clementine made sure to kept her voice low, just in case anyone else was listening.

"Stop overreacting, Clem." Kenny said, brushing her off.

"I'm not. He gives me the creeps…" Clementine said.

"No offense, darlin', but why would he be looking at you that way?" Kenny asked.

"Why don't you ask him?" Clementine replied, crossing her arms.

"Why don't you settle down?" Kenny retorted.

"But-"

"Clementine, that's enough. I'm paranoid enough as it is. You're going to make me shoot somebody…" Kenny said.

Clementine sighed. "Just forget it…"

With that, she walked away and went to go talk to Lilly. Kenny furrowed her brows, Clementine had him feeling even more paranoid than before.

"Hey Clem. You okay?" Lilly asked. "What happened at the camp? Did you find any more of those guys that hurt Mark?"

Clementine frowned, lowering her head and clutching to the toy she was holding.

"What's wrong?" Lilly asked, noticing the girl's reaction.

"I… It just feels… weird here…" Clementine replied. "Like something's not right."

"What do you mean?" Lilly asked.

"I don't know…" Clementine said truthfully. "Danny was acting really strange at the bandit camp. Like he didn't want Shawn to look around… Then he killed some woman there when she was trying to say something…"

Lilly gasped. "Holy shit… Was she one of those bandits?"

"I don't know…" Clementine said. "He… He just s-shot her, and…"

"Hey, it's okay… I understand…" Lilly cut the girl off.

"I just… don't feel comfortable here." Clementine said. "Especially not around Danny… He gives me the creeps."

"Has he… done anything to you?" Lilly asked with genuine concern.

"No… He's just been staring at me a lot… It's really uncomfortable…" Clementine said.

"I wouldn't worry about that too much. A lot of guys are just pigs…" Lilly said. "Look, we won't be here long."

Clementine gave an unsure nod in response.

"What are you two talking about?" Shawn asked, coming over with a curious look on his face.

"Look... This place may look safe... but who's to say it really is..." Lilly said. "Clementine told me what happened at the camp..."

"Clem..." Shawn said with a frown.

Clementine looked away.

"I don't like this. I say we should go back to the Motor Inn where we at least know what to expect." Lilly said.

Shawn sighed before asking, "What were you and Kenny arguing about when we came back?"

Lilly furrowed her brows, shaking her head. "He's losing it... He comes over and starts talking about searching the barn and that these people are hiding something-"

Larry cut her off, "But you told him to mind his own damn business, right? We are guest here; we don't need to be overstaying our welcome more than we already are."

"So you guys don't think it's weird that they specifically came to us for gas?" Clementine piped up.

"Why would that be weird?" Larry questioned the young girl.

"Think about it. Why come to us now? How would they know we were there, unless they were spying on us...?" Clementine asked.

"Clem, you're starting to sound just as bad as Kenny." Lilly groaned.

"I have a point, and you all know it." Clementine said.

"Okay... Maybe you do..." Lilly said. "The way I see it, we just need to skip the dinner and get our food to go, but Kenny over there seems to have another agenda..."

"Come on now, we don't want to be rude." Larry said.

"We can't be rude if we're dead..." Clementine replied.

"Clem, hush... How about you go see how the cow's doing? Maybe Katjaa could use a hand with something."

"Okay..." Clementine said.

Shawn waited until the girl had walked away before speaking. "She's shaken up over what happened, and uh… Danny didn't really help the situation."

"So… what she said is true?" Lilly huffed. "The guy's a pervert. Damn pedophile."

"Look, he hasn't actually done anything, but… I'm going to keep an eye on him, just in case." Shawn said.

Lilly gave a nod. "Probably for the best…"

"And…If something is wrong here. I'll trying to find out what, but we have to be discreet."

"The longer we stay here, the more trouble we're getting ourselves into." Lilly said firmly.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Shawn asked.

"If you want to go in there and start rooting through people's shit, then fine. But if it's up to me, we should take our food and go." Lilly said. "You and Kenny are just asking for trouble. But if you insist on wandering around, I'd be careful, Shawn."

Shawn gave a nod. "I will."

"Good…" Lilly said.

"Yeah… Anyway, I'm going to check on the others." Shawn said.

"Alright." Lilly said.

Once the conversation ended Shawn made his way over to the barn.

As Shawn entered the barn, he noticed Clementine and Duck petting the cow. He was glad Clementine had calmed down a bit after what happened.

After a quick greeting with the others, Shawn decided to check out the barn. He checked the stalls, which were all pretty much empty. However, the last stall was filled with old clothes. It had a foul smell as well.

Shawn quickly closed it, feeling paranoia hit him. He glanced to the back door, which appeared to be locked up tight.

"You found it too, eh?"

Shawn turned to see Kenny approaching him.

"They're hiding something. Behind this door. I got a quick look. They got boxes of stuff. And something metal and sharp." Kenny's voice was quiet, but urgent.

"Hold on… We don't know that…" Shawn said, although he was starting to think Kenny was right. "Don't get paranoid…"

"It's my JOB to be paranoid. I got my whole family on this farm right now." Kenny said. "And Clem told me about that guy making passes at her. If I have to shoot someone today, I will."

"Kenny, relax…" Shawn said. "Clem's just… anxious…"

"You shouldn't of took her out in the first place." Kenny sounded a bit annoyed. "She didn't even tell me she was going."

"Ken, you're not her dad." Shawn said. "And she's fine…"

"She's not fine. She came back looking traumatized. Telling me that asshole shot someone…" Kenny said.

"Things just got out of control. But she's safe. That's all that matters…" Shawn replied.

"And what if she had gotten hurt?" Kenny asked.

"She didn't… Let's not have this discussion now…" Shawn said. It wasn't the time or the place to be arguing.

"Fine…" Kenny said.

Silence fell for a quick moment before Kenny started to speak again.

"Look, that guy with Katjaa … what's-his-name. He locked it up REAL tight the second we came in. I definitely heard a noise back there, Shawn." Kenny said. "My point is, we gotta know for sure. So go find a hammer, or something and I'll have this thing off in a second. You back me up in case them farmers come running."

Shawn shook his head. As much as he wanted to know what was behind the door, he knew that was a bad idea. "That's a bad call. Think this through. You smash the lock and what if you're wrong? You just blow the chance to get a meal in those kids."

"All right then, professor. What do you have in mind?" Kenny asked

Shawn turned his attention to the lock.

"Well?" Kenny urged.

"Give me a sec." Shawn said as he continued to examine the lock. After a moment he spoke, "Look, see those screws? Instead of breaking the padlock, we can just take off the assembly, have a peek inside, and then replace it all again, like nothing ever happened."

"All right. Sounds like you got a plan. I'll hang around and keep an eye on that guy with the cow." Kenny said.

"Andy." Shawn said.

Kenny looked surprised at that and swore, "Shit. I thought that was Danny. Whatever."

Before Shawn could respond a voice called to them, "Can I help you boys find something?"

Shawn turned quickly to see Andy looking at them.

"Just checking out the barn here. Reminds me of my pop's place." Shawn said.

"I see." Andy simply said. " Okay… Well, don't just roam around without me or Danny. The farm can be a dangerous place … you know, the bandits and all. Sorry about your friend. Hey, uh … do me a favor. Don't fuck around with this door. Just, you know, Mama gets nervous."

"Andrew! I need your help again." Katjaa called out.

"No problem! Right away, doc!" Andy answered

Andy walked back over to the cow.

Kenny and Shawn exchanged a look.

"Now we need a way to distract Andy…" Shawn muttered.

"Right, but we need to get him outside the barn…"

"What's going on?" Clementine's voice drew their attention.

"Uh…" Shawn paused awkwardly. He noticed the teen was still carrying around that stuffed animal.

"I want to help." Clementine said.

"I don't know…" Kenny said, speaking more to Shawn than Clementine. "I don't think it's a smart idea to get a kid involved."

Clementine huffed at that. "What is it, Shawn? What do you want me to do?

"We need to find a way into that door." Shawn whispered motioning toward the door.

"Okay… Why?" Clementine asked.

Kenny rolled his eyes, letting out a groan. "I just said we weren't involving her…"

"We just want to know what's back there." Shawn said, ignoring Kenny. "But we need Andy out of here to do that."

"Maybe… I could do something with the generator…" Clementine suggested.

The two men raised a brow.

"Like what?" Kenny asked.

"Turn it off… Those power the fences, so their important. Andy would have to go fix it." Clementine whispered.

"You know how to work it?" Shawn questioned.

Clementine gave a nod. "Yeah. My dad was an engineer. I can handle it…"

"Alright… Don't get caught." Kenny said.

"I won't." Clementine said.

"I'll watch your back." Shawn offered.

Clementine nodded. "Okay."

Kenny headed back over to his family while Clementine and Shawn made their way outside the barn.

They could see Larry talking to Brenda on the porch, both of them were laughing.

"So what do you need?" Shawn asked Clementine.

"Umm… Hold on…" Clementine said.

Shawn followed the girl over to the generator, keeping an eye out in case someone saw them.

"Well, for starters I need a screwdriver to get this thing open…" Clementine said.

Shawn gave a nod. "I saw a toolbox early, I'm sure there's a screwdriver in there."

"Well, can you get it? I'm not going to turn this thing off yet. I don't want anyone coming over…" Clementine replied.

"Alright." Shawn headed toward the work bench a few feet away and opened up a toolbox. He managed to find a multi-tool inside. "Perfect..."

He returned over to where Clementine was, handing the tool to the girl.

"Thanks." Clementine said.

She took a quick look around, making sure no one was watching.

"I got your back." Shawn assured. "Don't worry."

Shawn moved a bit a way, as not to draw suspicions, but kept an eye out.

"Alright. Thanks…" Clementine wasted no time in powering off the generator.

The light on the electric fence near her turned off.

The teen quickly unscrewed the front of the generator. She used the tool to remove the belt mechanism before closing the generator and quickly screwing it shut. She stood near the fence as Andy came out of the barn.

"Fuckin' Danny. Where did he find this piece of shit?" Andy muttered, kneeling down to check the generator. He opened it up, and groaned. "Fucking thing threw a BELT! Damn it!

Andy continued to swear as he started working on the generator.

Clementine looked to Shawn, who motioned her to come over. He was now standing by the barn. Clementine causally moved from the fence and over to Shawn.

* * *

Clementine and Shawn cautiously reentered the barn.

"Did anyone see us?" Clementine asked.

"No, don't worry." Shawn said. "I told you, I would keep an eye out and I did."

Clementine sighed in relief. The teen tried to follow Shawn to the back of the barn, but the man held out a hand to stop her.

Clementine raised a brow, "I want to help. I-"

"You've done enough, Clem. Kenny and I got this." Shawn said.

Clementine frowned, a clear pout on her lips.

Shawn held out his hand for the tool.

Clementine sighed before she passed Shawn the multi-tool.

Shawn made his way to the back door, when suddenly a dinner bell rang out.

"Mom! Dad! Dinner time! It's dinner time!" Duck yelled jumping to his feet.

Katjaa chuckled. "Okay, honey. Let's get Dad."

Duck ran over to Kenny, who had walked up beside Shawn. "Dad! Dad! C'mon, let's EAAATTT!"

"Kenny? Come along, honey. Kenny, c'mon, don't make the kids wait." Katjaa said.

Clementine nearly rolled her eyes. She was starting to hate being addressed as a kid.

"I'll make an excuse for ya. Get that thing off!" Kenny whispered as he turned to leave.

Clementine tried to stay back to help, however Kenny placed a firm hand on the teen's shoulders, steering her forward.

Once they left Shawn turned his attention back to the door. He used to multi-tool to remove four of the screws from door. Shawn slowly opened the door. What he saw inside shocked him.

There was blood EVERYWHERE. On the walls, the floor, the tools. Weapons of all kinds were inside the room…It was a slaughterhouse!

"Boy, didn't you hear the bell?"

Shawn whipped around to see Andy behind him.

"Dinner time." Andy said with a smile.

"What's with all the blood?" Shawn inquired looking horrified by his find.

"Look... We have food here, but Danny and I still gotta do a lot of hunting to keep everyone fed. When we catch something in the woods, we skin it and dress it back there. Mama doesn't like us to make a mess in the house." Andy said.

Shawn wasn't buying that. No way all that blood was from a hunt...

"So you see? Nothing to worry about." Andy continued.

Shawn opted to stay silent.

"Come on... I'm sure you're hungry..." Andy said.

"Staving." Shawn replied, trying to stay cool. Inside he was panicking.

Andy quickly went to lock the door back up before the two headed towards the house.

* * *

Inside the house, everyone was excited about having a meal.

"Brenda, you are an angel." Larry chuckled.

"Biscuits! Wow! Oh boy!" Duck exclaimed.

"Excuse the mess. We had to block the back door after a walker got upstairs. Don't worry, that was a while ago and they ain't been back inside since." Andy exclaimed, motioning toward a bookshelf blocking back door.

Shawn gave a nod, noticing that Andy was armed. He frowned, but said nothing.

Andy led him into the dining room where he hesitantly took a seat as everyone else had already done.

"Everybody sit down and I'll go get the meal!" Brenda exclaimed cheerfully. "This is a delight!"

"I could eat a horse." Danny commented.

"Where's Mark?" Clementine suddenly asked, the plush toy still in her lap. She didn't care if she looked like a child carrying that thing around, it made her feel better, if just a tiny bit.

"Now don't you worry about him. I've already brought some food up. You just let him rest." Brenda said, returning with the food.

"Well that's good…" Shawn said.

"The food looks delicious." Clementine complimented.

"Almost as good as you…" Danny said.

The girl shifted slightly in her seat, feeling a bit uncomfortable. She picked up her drink and took a few sips from her cup silently before grimacing.

She placed the cup down and gulped when she noticed Danny send her a smile. She pushed the glass away as she suddenly felt what energy she had leach out of her. The teen was confused, why was she so tired? Her head nodded forward a bit, and Kenny seemed to notice.

"Clem, you alright, hon?" Kenny asked, looking concerned.

"I… I f-fine." The girl slurred. She felt a wave a nausea rush over her.

"You don't look so good." Lilly said. "You sure you're okay.

"I just n-need… I need to use the bathroom." Clementine said.

"Oh, sweetie… Bathroom's right outside in the hall…" Brenda said.

The girl forced herself to her feet, but as soon as she stood a wave of dizziness hit her. Reeling a little she nearly fell back into her chair, the stuffed rabbit falling from her grasp.

Shawn's brows drew together. "Need some help?"

"N-No... I'm okay..." The girl swayed about as she made her way from the room.

She nearly fell for a second time, but was caught in strong arms.

"Careful, honey." Danny's voice whispered in her ear. "You don't want to hurt yourself."

Clementine quickly pulled away, shivers going down her spine. "T-Thanks..."

"Want me to take you to the bathroom?" Danny asked with a smile.

"I-I'm fine..." Clementine said was more. She clumsily made her way out of the dining room.

* * *

Clementine quickly made her way to the washroom, with stumbling steps. Upon reaching the bathroom, she lost her stomaching contents. She felt horrible. Flushing the toilet, Clementine made her way to the sink. Turning on the water taps, she cupped her hands, filling them with water before splashing some onto her face, trying to wake herself up.

She had no idea what was going on. She couldn't chalk it up to period troubles. Her period had never made her feel so bad.

…Had she been drugged?

Despite how bad she was feeling; Clementine couldn't help but worry about Mark. Was he okay? She figured it would be fine if she went to check on him.

The teen's curiosity set in and she made her way upstairs,

Her legs were unsteady and she had to practically crawl to the top of the stairs. Once upstairs she caught sight of a closet which she opened, seeing a bunch of used medicine, as well as a power cord on the ground. The teen plugged it up with shaky hands, wondering what it was there for and what it led to.

She was surprised as a light came through a small hole in the wall. Looking around she spotted a closed door. She opened it and found herself in a bedroom.

At first glance the room appeared to be normal, but as she looked to the ground she saw what looked like blood…

The girl looked towards the bookshelf that was against the wall, and gasped when she seeing a light coming from under it. She tried to push it, with the little strength she had, which proved to be difficult, see as she could barely hold walk straight at the moment.

With a bit of struggle, she managed to move the bookshelf to reveal a door. With some hesitation, she opened it…

All of a sudden, terrified with the fear of what she was seeing, Clementine let out a loud scream.

* * *

The group sat around the table, looking worried.

Shawn picked up the stuff animal the girl had been carrying around, he decided to hand it back to her once she came back.

Clementine hadn't seemed sick before. Shawn glanced to the girl's drink, could something have been in it?

Shawn quickly shook the thought away, surely he was overthinking it. Clementine was just sick, the girl was good at hiding things, perhaps she had been feeling ill for a while.

Besides, his own drink had been fine... What would be the point of them drugging a teenager?

After several moments of waiting for the teen to return Shawn spoke, "I'm going to go check on her."

"No… Give her some privacy..." Brenda said. "She'll be fine. In fact, I'll go see if she'd like to rest in for one the bedrooms for a bit."

Before anyone could do anything however, a loud scream filled the air.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Thanks to gaara king of the sand for the help.**_

 _ **This chapter is pretty dark. There is rape in this chapter, not too detailed, but... be aware.  
**_

* * *

Clementine felt her legs shake, and eventually give out. She didn't know if it was from shock, fear, or whatever drug those psychos had put in her system. Perhaps it was a mixture of the three.

"C-Clementine…?"

"Mark… Wha…What happened?" Clementine stammered. "What happened to your l-legs?"

"...brothers…" Mark managed to get out.

"Oh shit…. My gosh…." There was so much blood. Clementine felt sick to her stomach, yet her legs were too unsteady to stand.

"Don't…eat…dinner…" Mark breathed out.

Clementine felt dizzy, she gripped the door to pull herself to her feet. She needed to warn the others.

* * *

Hearing Clementine's scream made everyone's blood run cold.

Shawn got to his feet. "I'm going to check on her."

"No, no dear. Just relax… I'm sure she's fine." Brenda said.

"She didn't sound fine." Shawn said.

"She must've got a little startle." Brenda replied.

Shawn looked unconvinced. "Did you hear her scream?"

"Oh, sit down, boy! The girl is fine!" Larry said.

"We don't know that." Kenny said.

"Kenny's right… We don't know if she's hurt or something…" Lilly said.

"I'll go make sure she's okay." Kenny placed his fork down.

"Now, now… The girl deserves her privacy…" Brenda said.

"And she'll get privacy once I'm sure she's okay…" Kenny said.

"Would you sit your asses down? This lady has made you a meal! Where are your Goddamn manners?" Larry said.

"If Clem is in trouble, we need to make sure she's alright!" Kenny snapped. "I'll be damned if anything happens to that girl!"

"Don't… Don't e-eat dinner!" Clementine suddenly exclaimed. The girl had stumbled into the kitchen, and as soon as she made it through the door, her legs gave out once more. Her head was spinning.

"Clementine?" Kenny furrowed his brows, "You alright, darling?"

"She's just feeling sick…" Brenda said. "I'll take her upstairs to rest…"

Brenda got up and took hold of the girl's shoulders.

"N-No!" Clementine tried to pull away, but she barely had the strength to keep upright.

"What's wrong, Clementine?" Lilly asked.

"Ma…Mark…" Clementine stammered.

"What about Mark?" Lilly questioned.

"That's enough chatter…" Brenda hushed. "A nap will probably help you feel better, dear."

"What wrong with Mark?" Shawn demanded. "Is he alright?"

Everyone fell silent.

Clementine looked as if she would pass out any minute. Her only response was a shake of her head.

"I should've known you folks would be trouble..." Brenda muttered.

Danny frowned and let out a sigh. "It didn't have to be this way…"

"What are you talking about?" Lilly asked. "What is going on?"

"Everything could turned out okay for you folks…" Danny muttered, placing his fork down.

"He woulda' died anyway! We gotta think about LIVIN'!" Andy suddenly exclaimed.

"Settle down, honey." Brenda said.

Everyone had stopped eating, Katjaa had to pull Duck's plate away from the boy.

"Will someone please explain, what the fuck is going on?!" Kenny said.

"Growin' up in rural Georgia, you're taught not to waste. It's how I was raised and how I raised my boys. Now, you got monsters roamin' around that do nothing but eat people. And for what? To continue to rot till' they eat some more. We think we can put that meat to better use." Brenda said.

"That's fucking sick... You're out of your minds." Shawn said.

"That's not very nice…" Brenda sent him a glare. "Andy is right; we go after folks who were gonna die anyways, one way or another."

"Like y'all." Danny said.

"I shouldn't known you folks would go snooping around..." Brenda muttered.

"Get your filthy hands off my girl!" Kenny sent the woman a glare and snapped at her. "We're getting the hell out of here!"

"Nobody's going anywhere!" Andy said, aiming his gun at them.

Danny aimed his gun as well. "We've got lots of use for y'all right here."

"What… the…what…the fucking…what…fuck!" Larry stammered, eyes darting back in forth in fear.

"Put your guns down! We're walking out of here!" Lilly demanded, trying to keep the two men from shooting anyone.

"Get your fucking hands off my girl! You don't go near my fucking family!" Kenny snapped.

"I don't wanna die!" Duck whimpered, clutching to his mother. "Mommy, what did I eat?"

"I-It's okay… It's okay, baby…" Katjaa tried to reassure the child.

"I won't say it again. Let go of her, or I'll fucking kill you!" Kenny took a step toward Brenda, but Andy aimed his gun at him, stopping him from reaching his mother.

Everyone's attention was suddenly grabbed by the sound of falling. Everyone looked towards the doorway to see Mark, who was dragging himself into the room.

"PLEASE…SOMEONE…!" Mark groaned out a plea for help, or perhaps to end his suffering.

Gasp filled the room at the sight of their amputated group member.

"Holy shit…" Shawn muttered.

"Andy, Danny, get those folks outside and then Danny, you can take the girl upstairs. Let her… rest." Brenda motioned to Clementine.

Danny smirked and gave a nod.

Brenda brought the half-conscious girl to a chair and sat her down.

"Don't fucking touch her!" Kenny spat trying once again to get to Clementine.

"Don't you even think about it!" Andy said. "Unless a few of you want to get shot, I suggest you get moving…"

"Where?" Larry asked.

"You'll see." Andy replied.

The group members got to their feet. With Andy's and Danny's guns threatening them, they started walking.

"Uh-uh." Brenda said to Katjaa. "You and the boy stay."

"Wait, what?!" Kenny stopped upon hearing that, but Andy pressed the gun into his back.

"Keep moving." Andy ordered.

Kenny had no choice but to do as the man said.

* * *

Clementine could barely keep her head up. Her chin kept dropping to her chest. She felt her eyes getting heavy and she could hardly make out what was being said around her.

"Is she okay? What did you do to her?" Katjaa asked, looking concerned.

"Don't worry about her. She's fine." Brenda said.

Katjaa shook her head. "What did you do to her?"

"We just gave her a little something in her drink... Danny will take good care of her, don't worry." Brenda said.

As if cued, Danny returned to the room.

"You take care of those folks?" Brenda asked her son.

"Yes, mama…" Danny said.

"Alright. Go ahead and take your little girlfriend upstairs… She's nearly falling asleep at the dinner table…" Brenda chuckled.

"Alright…" Danny scooped the young girl up into his arms.

"Please! Please don't hurt her. She's a child!" Katjaa exclaimed.

"He's not going to hurt her! Danny wouldn't hurt a fly." Brenda said.

Katjaa had tears in her eyes as Danny made his way out of the room with the girl in his arms.

"Now… Relax…" Brenda said again.

* * *

Clementine felt Danny lay her on a bed. Her body was too exhausted to react much. The girl felt herself drifting in and out of consciousness. She could hear Danny shuffling around the room.

She groaned as her head throbbed painfully. Then her eyes opened when she felt him plant a kiss against her cheek.

The girl couldn't help but whimper.

Danny shushed her. "It's okay… Don't be scared of me…"

Clementine couldn't respond. She tried to keep her eyes from closing, knowing that if she fell asleep something bad was going to happen.

"Just relax." Danny muttered.

His next kiss was against her lips. Clementine wanted to throw up.

"You didn't eat dinner…" Danny said. "I'll go make us a plate…"

Clementine hoped he wouldn't force her to eat. If he did, she would definitely throw up.

She heard him get off the bed and moments later leave the room.

Her mind felt numb, she could hardly move. She was struggling to keep herself conscious.

When Danny returned to the room, the girl was no long responsive.

He placed the plate down and checked the she was at least alive. She was.

Without wasting time, he began to strip her.

She was fully unconscious and Danny hoped she would remain that way for hours. If her intake of the chloroform was as much as he hoped, the girl would be nearly comatose.

Danny finished undressing her then stood by the bed and admired her body. He smirked. He was going to have fun with this one.

* * *

The rest of the group found themselves trapped in a meat locker. Shawn and Kenny started searching desperately for a way out, while Larry angrily pounded away at the door, and Lilly began to vomit from the meat she had consumed.

The old man was screaming his head off as he banged his fist against the solid door. "Open the god damned door! You can't keep us in here! OPEN UP!"

Lilly wiped her mouth before turning to her father. "Dad stop…"

Larry didn't, he continued to bang on the door and of course, there was no response, so he began to spew out threats. "I WILL TEAR YOU FUCKERS APART WITH MY BARE HANDS!"

Kenny groaned, sending the man a glare. "Will you stop that banging! We've gotta find another way out of here!"

Larry ignored him as he continued to shout. "You sick fucking bastards! OPEN THIS DOOR GOD DAMMIT! I will knock the god damn door down!"

"Everyone just calm down." Shawn said.

"How the hell am I supposed to calm down? Those psychos have my family, those assholes got Clementine fucked up, and we're trapped in a damn meat locker! We gotta get the fuck outta here." Kenny said.

"And we will, but you need to calm down." Shawn said. "There's gotta be another way out…"

"Yeah…" Larry agreed. "THROUGH THIS FUCKING DOOR!"

"Dad! Please, stop!" Lilly pleaded.

"Will you all just shut the fuck up?!" Kenny snapped

"You worse than the walkers!" Larry groaned out.

"Dad, please…Please, settle down…" Lilly said, knowing her father's yelling wasn't helping the situation.

"No! I'll rip their goddamn heads off!" Larry spat, hoping someone outside heard his threats. "Come on! Show yourselves!"

"Dad!" Lilly exclaimed, but was ignored.

"There's more of us on the way! Let us out, NOW!" Larry demanded.

"Larry, do you seriously want to attract their attention?" Shawn huffed, getting annoyed.

"Yeah. I want to attract their attention so I can fucking kill them!" Larry replied and went back to banging.

Lilly let out a sigh, "Dad, that's not gonna help. They're not gonna open the door."

Larry still ignored his daughter's words. "You think the fucking apocalypse give you the right to chop people into meat?!"

"Dad, this isn't helping!" Lilly tried to reason with her father.

"I'll break that damn door down!" Larry snapped, his banging slowly became weaker as he was hit with a sudden pain.

"Dad! You can't get-"

Before she could finish, Larry started to groan in pain.

Everyone looked on in concern as the man gripped his chest, before collapsing to the ground.

Lilly's eyes immediately grew wide. "DAD?!"

There was no response. Lilly quickly dropped to the ground beside him, checking if he was breathing. "Oh no, he's stopped breathing! I think he's had a heart attack!"

"Shit!" Kenny swore. "Is he dead?"

"He's not dead!" Lilly stated. "Somebody help me!"

Kenny looked unconvinced. "Fuuuuuuck…if he's dead…"

"HE'S NOT DEAD!" Lilly snapped.

Kenny turned to Shawn and said, "You know what has to happen. Think about it. You saw that poor bastard at the motel. How fast he turned."

"What are you saying?" Lilly inquired.

"Lilly, I'm sorry, I truly, truly am. But in a few minutes, we're gonna be stuck in a locked room with a 6-foot-four, 300 pound, SERIOUSLY pissed off dead guy!" Kenny said.

"FUCK YOU! We can bring him back! Shawn, help me!" Lilly exclaimed.

Kenny shook his head. "We'll mourn him later. But right now, we have to keep him from comin' back."

"God dammit, Kenny! He's not dead!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Lilly can still save him!" Shawn said.

"I wish she could. Believe me, I do. But that man is dead. You BOTH know what happens next.

"Kenny, listen…" Shawn started.

"Don't think I forgot about the drug store, when they all thought Duck was bitten…Well I'm just doing the same thing. Except Duck wasn't bitten, and we KNOW this guy's not gonna make it." Kenny said. "Remember what Ben said. Gotta destroy the brain…"

"Kenny, you can't just…just…kill him!" Shawn argued.

"I'm not going to kill him, Shawn. He's already dead! Come on, man. You can't be in the middle on this one. You gotta have my back!" Kenny said.

"Damn it, Shawn! I NEED you! Please help me!" Lilly begged. Come on, Dad! Come on.

Shawn debated on what to do… He knew if Larry was still alive he had limited time to try to save him. Without further hesitation, he ran towards Lilly and dropped to his knees beside her.

"Is he breathing at all?" Shawn inquired.

"No, no I don't think so." Lilly panicked.

"Let me take over… You keep checking his pulse!" Shawn said.

"Are you stupid?! He's gonna turn! You're putting us ALL at risk you son of a bitch!" Kenny growled.

Shawn ignored Kenny's harsh remarks as he continued to give chest compressions. He and Lilly both tried their best to get Larry breathing again.

Kenny, however had a different agenda. He made his way toward an area where several salt licks were stacked atop each other. Picking up on of the heavy object he huffed in annoyance. "You're fucking worthless, Shawn!"

He made his way over and promptly dropped the salt lick on Larry's head.

Shawn's eyes grew wide and Lilly let out an agonizing scream.

Even Kenny looked shocked by what he had just done. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I just- It had to be done!"

"You don't know that!" Shawn argued.

"Yes, I do! And so do you! I was counting on you, man..." Kenny shook his head in disappointment. He then knelt beside Lilly. "I'm sorry. I know it-"

"Don't you fucking touch me!" Lilly spat, jerking away from him.

Kenny sighed and stood back up. He knew he couldn't say anything after what he had done.

"Kenny… Just… Just give her some time." Shawn said.

"We don't have time!" Kenny snapped. "We need to get out of here. You think I liked doing what I did? I'm the guy who couldn't bear to watch the family dog get put down. But if we wanna survive this shit, we gotta have the balls to do the hard thing. Or at least, one of us has got to."

Shawn sent him a look. "You say that now, but would you be able to do the "hard thing" if it was Katjaa or Duck?"

"It's never gonna come to that, not if I have anything to do with it!" Kenny said.

Shawn looked unsure. "For all we know, the St. John's might've—"

"No! They-They need Katjaa, remember? She's the whole reason they brought us here. And no doubt they're usin' Duck as a bargaining chip." Kenny said.

"What about Clementine?" Shawn asked. "I'm pretty sure they drugged her. You think she's okay?"

"She…She's probably fine. She has to be… Clem's tougher than you think…" Kenny said.

"I hope you're right…" Shawn muttered.

"I know I'm right! I just gotta get to 'em, that's all." Kenny replied.

"Okay… but if we're going to get out of here we've got to work together. How do you expect Lilly to work with us after what she just saw you do?" Shawn asked.

"If she wants to live, she'll work with us. If she doesn't then the hell with her." Kenny responded.

"That's a bit harsh, don't you think?" Shawn asked.

"Well, that's what it's come to." Kenny scoffed.

Shawn sighed. He didn't know what to do.

* * *

Clementine found herself shifting in and out of consciousness. She was in excruciating pain and a whimper tore from her throat. She could feel blood, warm and wet on her thighs.

She felt a weight of a person on top of her and her gaze shifted to Danny who was groaning away.

The girl tried to move away, but she didn't get far.

Danny locked eyes with her, and gave her a smile. He rammed inside her with a violent rush. He was well aware of her being awake and able to feel the brutal torture that he was putting her through. He just didn't care. If anything, it gave him more satisfaction.

The man was pumping in and out of her with fast, deep thrust. He kissed her full on the lips and his hands roughly played with her small breast.

Clementine gasped, wanting nothing more than to stop him, but too weak to do so.

She was being raped… This sick asshole was having his way with her…

Danny only made it worse as he started to talk dirty to her, telling her how tight she was, how wet she was.

Clementine felt her stomach churn. She hated Danny. She truly did.

Tears dripped down the helpless teens face and that only turned Danny on more.

He started groaning as he felt himself reaching his peak.

She didn't know how long he continued to violate her, or how many times she passed out during the assault.

She remembered hearing Brenda yell out Danny's name and everything finally stopped, and then it all went dark again.

* * *

When Clementine woke again, she released a pained moan. It was several minutes before she was able to gain a sense of her surroundings. She whimpered slightly, pulling herself into fetal position. She was in so much pain.

Every movement sent a jolt of pain through her body.

After taking a few moments to pull herself together, she forced herself to get up, shuffling her way towards the door. It was locked.

She swore and while trying her best to ignore the pain between her legs, she searched for another exit.

She caught sight of the window. It was large enough for her to fit through... Now she just needed a way down...

She glanced to the bed-sheets that were covered in blood. Her blood…

Clementine winced, fighting back tears that wanted to fall again. She had no time to feel sorry for herself… She needed to make sure the others were okay.

The girl searched around the room for her clothes. They were no where to be seen. She looked to the oak dresser and limped her way towards it. She dug through the dresser, finding a shirt and some shorts inside. She quickly dressed into it. The clothes were large on her, but they were better than nothing.

She had heard stories of people tying sheets together and using them to escape burning buildings.

She knew it was dangerous and only hoped she had enough strength to make it down.

The girl went towards the bed and tore off the sheets. She tied the ends together before doing the same with the blankets. She tied it to a heavy dresser, before tugging the fabric to test the strength of the knots. She was scared, but she knew this was her only way out.

Satisfied that the knots were secure, she went over to the window. She peered out and saw no one. She also took note that it was raining, and dark outside.

As quickly as possible, she opened the window and tossed the sheets out the window. The sheets dangled a few feet above the ground. She would have no choice but to jump once she got to the end.

Her eyes burned with tears and her throat tightened. She could feel her heart pounding. It was now or never.

With some hesitation, the girl crawled across the windowsill. She took a deep breath, telling herself everything would be alright, before grabbing the sheet and slowly lowering herself out the window.

She climbed as far down as she could before jumping. She landed in the wet dirt and grunted with pain.

She quickly forced herself to her feet and kept walking.

She knew she needed to get moving before Danny came back.

Staying low, she moved along the perimeter of the house until the window was out of sight. She stayed quiet as she walked, jumping when she suddenly heard someone call her name.

The girl looked quickly, seeing Carley and Ben, she sighed in relief.

Carley looked concerned as she took in the girl's appearance, "What happened to you? You look like shit… Where are your clothes?"

Clementine shook her head. "No time…" She was surprised at how weak her voice sounded.

"Is everyone okay?" Carley asked. "You guys have been gone WAY too long!"

"We need your help… They attacked us…" Clementine said.

"Shit… when you guys didn't come back I figured something was up!" Carley said. "What can we do?"

"Katjaa and Duck were in the house… I'm not sure about the others…" Clementine said. "They're probably trapped in the barn…"

"All right, we're coming in to help." Carley said.

"The main gate is dangerous; the might be a back way in." Clementine said.

"Alright… You wait there." Carley said.

Clementine started to protest. "But…"

Carley wasn't having it. "I mean it, Clem. Stay there."

"Okay…" Clementine muttered.

Clementine waited anxiously for several minutes. She glanced around for a something to use as a weapon, it was dark, but she figured the tool table might have something. Just her luck, she managed to find a hammer. She knew it was no match against a gun, but it was better than nothing.

The girl clutched the hammer tightly as she waited for Carley and Ben. Just keeping herself steady took a lot of energy. Fortunately, it wasn't long before Carley and Ben arrived.

"You said they were in the barn?" Carley asked.

"I think so…" Clementine replied.

"Okay… Stay close to me…" Carley said taking her gun out.

The three headed towards the barn, catching sight of Danny sitting outside, talking to himself.

He noticed them as well and reached for his gun.

Carley had her weapon trained on him before he could grab it.

"Shoot him!" Clementine exclaimed.

Danny raised his hands as Carley kept the weapon on him.

"What the hell are you waiting for?!" Clementine demanded.

"You can't kill me...You gotta keep me alive. If you kill me, the meat gets tainted! You can't eat it!" Danny said.

"You're already tainted!" Clementine spat.

Danny snickered, "Then I guess that makes two of us, Clementine…"

"Shut up! I'll fucking kill you!" Clementine hissed.

"You don't have the guts, sweetheart..." Danny stated.

Clementine glared at him. Without hesitation, she lunged for his gun.

Danny grabbed it first, but that didn't stop the young girl from charging at him.

Clementine was hysterical as she began punching and kicking him.

The gun spun from his hand and he tossed the young girl to the ground before trying to retrieve the weapon.

Before either of them could grab it, Carley fired a shot, putting a bullet in Danny's head.

Ben's eyes were wide, "Is... Is he dead?" He stammered.

"Should be..." Carley replied before walking towards Clementine, "You alright?"

The girl was trembling and didn't respond.

Carley frowned, "Keep an eye on her... I'm going to get the others."

Ben gave a nod. "Be careful."

"I always am..." Carley replied.

When she stepped into the barn, she saw no one. She continued towards the back door, opening it up. The sight was one that made her stomach turn. It was a slaughter house. Coughing from the smell, she walked through the blood-filled room until she came to a metal door. She tried the knob, but it didn't turn. Realizing it was locked, she quickly undid the lock and opened the door.

"I'll fucking KILL YOU!" Kenny exclaimed.

"Kenny, stop!" Shawn yelled, grabbing the man. "It's Carley."

Kenny calmed down. The three living occupants looked surprised to see her.

Carley frowned as she noticed Larry was dead, she could only wonder what had happened.

"Duck and Katjaa, where are they?" Kenny demanded.

"I don't know yet…" Carley said. "They must be inside. Clementine told us you guys were in here."

"Clem? Where is she?" Shawn asked.

"Ben's keeping an eye on her… Something… Something bad happened to her." Carley said.

"Something bad happened to all of us…" Lilly said.

"We can't stay here! I gotta make sure my family's alright!" Kenny said before rushing out.

The others made their way out as well.

When they got outside the barn they were surprised to see Danny with a bullet hold in his head and Clementine, who looked completely traumatized.

"Darling… Are… Are you okay?" Kenny reached out a hand to touch the girl, but she flinched away. "Clem…"

Suddenly they heard Katjaa give a yell and Kenny's eyes grew wide. Without wasting time, the man rushed toward the house.

"Kenny!" Shawn called.

"Go with him. We'll look after Clem…" Carley said.

Shawn gave a nod and went to catch up with Kenny.

He stayed low as he searched for Kenny through the darkness. He didn't spot the man, but he could make out voices.

"Something's up… I'm gonna take the boy and check around back." Andy said.

"No, please, don't take my boy!" Katjaa pleaded.

"Let go, woman!" Andy snapped.

"Settle down. I don't wanna hurt y'all."

Shawn caught a glimpse of Brenda at the door. The woman sounded nervous as she called, "Danny, is that you? What's going on out there?"

"Danny got what he deserved!" Shawn called back.

Brenda gasped in horror.

Shawn continued toward the house.

"Let me go!" He heard Katjaa exclaim.

Shawn arrived at the door and saw Brenda holding a gun to Katjaa's head.

"Get back! Don't come in here! You just HAD to go snooping around, didn't you?!" Brenda exclaimed, pressing her gun into Katjaa's head.

"Let her go, Brenda!" Shawn spoke in a calm voice as he opened the door. "You don't want to do this…"

"Shawn, please, don't you take another step!" Brenda switched the gun's aim towards him, she backed up dragging Katjaa with her.

"Brenda, don't do this… Think about your husband…" Shawn said.

"Just go away and leave us be!" Brenda snapped, as she continued to back up.

As lightning flashed through the sky, and lit the room, Shawn noticed a zombified Mark at the top of the staircase. He had a plan.

"Think about what you're doing. Just let her go… Please…" Shawn said.

"Please, listen to him…" Katjaa said.

"I'll do it!" Brenda said, backing up even more. "I don't wanna kill you, Shawn!"

Shawn continued to approach her until she backed up into the walker on the stairs.

Brenda screamed as undead Mark sung his teeth into her neck.

Katjaa stumbled towards Shawn as Brenda released her. "They took Duck and Clementine's trapped upstairs! Where's Kenny!?"

"We got Clem. It's going to be okay-" Shawn reassured.

"I said don't move, asshole!" Came Andy's voice.

"Don't you fucking hurt him!" They heard Kenny snap.

Katjaa rushed out without hesitation. Shawn however, went to grab the gun that Brenda had dropped when Mark grabbed her.

He gave it a quick check for bullets before rushing outside.

Andy was holding Duck in a tight grip by the back of the boy's shirt while Kenny shouted at him to release his boy.

"Andy, let him go!" Shawn called.

"SHUT UP!" Andy yelled.

Kenny ran at him and Andy fired a shot in turn, sending Kenny to the ground.

Katjaa gasped and ran to her husband while Duck called to him worriedly.

"Who the fuck do you people think you are? Look at what you've done!" Andy yelled.

"Just calm down… Let the boy go, Andy." Shawn said.

"Calm down? What for, huh?" Andy demanded angrily. "All we wanted was some damn gasoline to keep ourselves safe!"

"And all we wanted was some food…" Shawn retorted. "You brought this on yourselves."

"No! You did!" Andy snapped. "You assholes ruined everything!"

Shawn sighed, and raised his gun at the man. "Just let the boy go. I don't want to do this..."

"Fuck you! You wanna hide behind a gun? Why don't you fight me like a fucking man?!" Andy demanded.

Shawn shook his head. "I don't want to fight you at all! This can all be over... Just-"

"Drop the gun and fight me... or I'll kill the boy..." Andy threatened. "You think you're tough shit. You want to walts in here and fuck up my home?! Well, then be a man and fight me!"

Shawn hesitated before dropping the weapon. He didn't want Duck to end up hurt.

Andy kept a grip on Duck as the young boy continued to whimper in fear. "That's it. Now walk over here and-"

Before he could say another word, a gunshot silenced him, sending him to the ground and causing him to release Duck, who ran to his parents.

Shawn looked to Lilly who was standing with a shotgun at the door.

Katjaa helped Kenny to his feet and hugged her trembling son.

Kenny groaned in pain then took a deep breath and turned to the nearby group members.

"You need some help?" Shawn asked.

"No... I'm good..." Kenny said.

Lilly sent him a glare. In her mind, he deserved what he got after what he did to her dad.

Shawn looked around. "Where are Clem and Carley?"

"Still over by the barn..." Lilly muttered.

"Clem won't let anyone near her. Carley said she was going to talk to her and try to get her moving." Ben explained.

"We don't have time..." Kenny grumbled. "We need to get moving."

"Wait…" Shawn said.

"Wait for what?" Lilly asked. "The walkers are getting in!"

"Just wait!" Shawn replied. Without another word, he headed into the house. He went to the dining room and grabbed the stuffed rabbit. He figured Clementine might want it

He rushed back outside to see walkers we starting to approach the group members.

The heavy rain had blown out the generators, leaving the fence ineffective. Walkers, that had been drawn from the noise started to make their way through the fence.

The amount of walkers was only increasing by the minute. The group knew they had limited supply of ammunition.

"We gotta get the FUCK out of here!" Kenny said.

"What about Clementine and Carley?" Shawn asked.

"They'll have to meet us back at the inn, we gotta move!" Kenny said.

The others were hesitant to leave, but they knew they had no other choice.

Shawn frowned, he only hoped Clementine and Carley would be alright...

* * *

Meanwhile Carley was trying desperately to get Clementine up and moving. The teen was not responding to a word she said.

"Clem please..." Carley spoke to the young girl. "We gotta get moving..."

Clementine still said nothing. It was like she was in a state of shock and there was no snapping her out of it.

The walkers were closing in, Carley didn't know what to do.

"Clementine!" The woman called, not getting even the slightest reaction.

Without any other options, Carley raised her hand and slapped the young girl.

Clementine flinched and brought her hand to her cheek. The teen looked at Carley with a shocked expression and let out a few whimpers.

"I... I'm sorry, Clem. But we gotta get out of here, now!" Carley said.

"Where... where is everybody?" Clementine asked.

"I don't know..." Carley said.

"What do you mean you don't know?!" Clementine questioned, looking worried.

"We can't look for them! There's too many walkers! We need to get the hell out of here!" Carley said.

"But..."

"We don't have time, Clementine. I know you want to be sure the others are okay, but we can't do that if we're dead. We need to get to the motel. They'll meet us there." Carley said.

"Okay..." Clementine muttered.

"Let's go..." Carley said. "Keep close."

Clementine gave a nod.

Most of the zombies were at the front of the fence. Carley and Clementine managed to get out through the back way.

The two started towards the motor inn in silence.

"Clem, is everything okay?" Carley asked the girl. "I'm worried about you."

"Everything is fine..." Clementine spoke in a tone that told Carley she didn't want to be bothered.

Carley frowned and said, "If you want to talk... I'm here..."

"I don't." Was Clementine's response.

Carley let out a sigh. It was clear something awful had happened to the girl.

The two kept walking through the dark woods until the moon, whose light they'd been relying on, hid away behind a blanket of clouds.

With their path too dark to see, Carley decided it'd be best to stop. "This isn't good. It's hard to see shit… We need to stop before we get lost."

"We can't stop! We need to get back to the motel."

"Clementine, there's no way we're going to get back when it's this dark. We need to stop."

"I don't want to!" Clementine said. "We need to get back to the other."

"The others are fine. We need to worry about ourselves." Carley said. "It's so dark we won't be able to see any walkers… We can't take the risk to keep going now."

Clementine sighed. "Fine…"

"Thank you…" Carley said.

After some more walking, they finally entered a little clearing and fortunately enough of the moon's light had returned to illuminate the area. The two checked around and found the area appeared safe. The decided to stop there.

"As soon as the sun comes up, we'll head to the Inn. For now… try to get some rest." Carley said.

Clementine didn't respond. The girl closed her eyes and tried to dream her worries away.

It didn't take long for the young girl to drift off.

Her dreams however, were far from pleasant. She could feel Danny's hands on her, she felt sick to her stomach as she lived that nightmare all over again in her sleep.

Clementine shot up with a gasp. She took a moment to let her heart rate slow.

She caught sight of Carley, who was leaned up against a log nearby, asleep. Clementine looked around, something wasn't right…

Suddenly she heard the sound of a twig snap. Her heart leapt from her chest when she noticed an armed man step out of the woods, his weapon trained on her.

He wasn't alone, moments later even more men appeared from the woods.

Clementine's eyes widened. She looked to Carley, who was awoken by the noise.

"Don't move." One of the men said. "Neither of you."


	17. Chapter 17

_**Thanks to gaara king of the sand for the help.**_

* * *

Clementine squeezed her eyes shut to the blinding circle of light aimed at her face.

Taken hostage by these strangers, the teen was terrified. After what happened to her at the St Johns' farm she didn't know what to expect.

The five men had taken their weapons and were holding them at gunpoint.

Clementine could feel her skin crawl from the way the bandits looked at her. She had a bad feeling that they wanted something that Clementine didn't want to give.

"She's a young one." One of the men motioned to Clementine.

Clementine looked to the ground, trying to ignore them and avoid the blinding light beams that were aimed in her direction.

"How old are you, little girl?" Another man asked.

Clementine didn't offer them a response.

"Let me take a guess, I say you're about thirteen or so, am I right?" The second man asked.

Clementine still refused to respond. She wouldn't correct the man on his wrong guess. She instead sent him a cold glare.

"Oh, she's a tough one?" The first man chuckled, stepped forward and grabbed her face. "You're quite a looker. And you got some pretty eyes."

Clementine slapped his hand away. "D-Don't touch me."

"Oh, so you can talk?" The man scoffed. "I gave you a compliment, bitch. You should be thanking me."

"Don't bother. Little brats like her are ungrateful." Another man said.

"Leave her alone!" Carley said. "She's scared."

"If she's scared now, she's gonna be terrified soon." The first man stood up, aiming his gun at Clementine's head and said in a low, threatening voice, "Strip."

* * *

When the group got back to the motel, they had hoped to see Clementine and Carley who had split from them during the escape from the farm. However, the two were nowhere to be found.

"Oh shit… We gotta find them." Shawn said.

Lilly shook her head. "No one goes anywhere."

Shawn sent her a look and asked, "What?"

"Do you want to get yourself killed? We already went through a bunch of shit. No one leaves." Lilly said. "If they don't come back by tonight, we'll look for them in the morning.

"Who knows what could happen by then, we can't just leave them out there to die." Ben said.

"For all we know they're already dead." Lilly replied.

Kenny shot her a look, "Don't say that."

"Why? It's not like you care about anyone but yourself." Lilly spat. "You saw how many walkers there were. Who's to say they're still alive."

"Carley knows how to handle herself, and Clementine isn't completely defenseless either." Shawn said.

"My dad wasn't defenseless, but look what happened to him. He's dead." Lilly huffed.

The other sighed at that, Kenny looking guilty.

"I'm not going to deal with this…" Kenny murmured.

"I don't want anyone leaving, especially not in the middle of the night. They know the way here, we just got to wait for them to get here." Lilly said.

Shawn sighed, knowing arguing would be pointless, he just hoped Clementine and Carley were okay.

* * *

When the word "strip" fell from that man's mouth Clementine felt her stomach dropped.

She had assumed these men want to do something horrible to them and now her suspicious were confirmed.

"Please... Please don't make me do this." Clementine pleaded.

"You can do it, or we'll do it for you." The leader said.

Clementine started trembling, she didn't want to go through this again.

"Leave her alone! She's just a kid!" Carley exclaimed.

"That's the best kind." One of the men said. "Strip, girlie."

Clementine let out a small whimper. She knew there was no point in fighting, they were going to do what they pleased regardless. "P-Please… Please don't make me…"

"Strip, girl. I won't say it again…" The leader said.

"You people are sick. Fucking sick." Carley called. "She's just a kid!"

"Oh, shut it, lady. It'll be your turn next." Another man snapped.

"Take your clothes off, girl." The leader ordered to Clementine.

When the teen shook her head, he slapped her hard in the face.

The girl whimpered, bringing a hand to her sore cheek.

"Hold her back, I don't want her doing anything stupid." He said to two of the men as he motioned to Carley.

Carley tried to get away, but felt two of the men grab her by the arms, keeping her in place.

Clementine's eyes flooded with fear. She felt herself being pinned down and her clothes being forced off be the remaining men. She tried to struggle away, but it was no use. She tried to scream, but one of the men placed a hand over her mouth.

Carley tried to tear her gaze away. She felt completely powerless.

"Oh no you don't." One of the men said to her, forcing her to face Clementine's direction. "Watch."

As one of the men started pulling Clementine's pants down he smirked and announced to the others. "She's not wearing any panties. What a dirty little girl…"

Clementine whimpered a bit more… She had just thrown on whatever clothes were nearby after the experience with Danny, she just wanted to get away from him. She didn't think this would be happening again. One time had been more than enough.

Before long they had completely striped away her clothes, leaving her nude and at their mercy. Clementine clenched her eyes shut, trembling as the disgusting men practically drooled over her body.

"Let her go! This is fucking sick!" Carley exclaimed.

"Shut the fuck up!" One of the men snapped at Carley.

Hearing Clementine's little cries and seeing the girl's struggles was killing Carley. She had to do something.

Clementine kept fighting as the men started to fondle her. She was embarrassed and terrified. She just wanted everything to be over.

One of them leaned down, he whispered into her ear and a calm voice. "Stop fighting, or things are going to be a lot worse for you."

Carley was repulsed. These sick fuckers were trying to get off with a child. They were like a pack of wolves gloating over a trapped baby deer. She wanted nothing more than to shoot them all.

She had a plan… She only hoped Clementine would understand what she was about to do.

With one swift movement, she stomped one of the men's foot and elbowed the other in the groin, causing both to lose their grip on her momentarily.

Carley took advantage of the quick release and made a dash for the woods.

"Hey!" The one who's foot had been stomped yell, he tried to make a grab for her, but wasn't fast enough.

The second man had his hands over his abused crotch and was groaning in pain.

The man on top of Clementine let the girl go. "You fucking idiots! Go after her!" He ordered to the men that were recovering from the blows they received.

The two quickly composed themselves and ran into the woods after her.

Clementine's eyes widened and she forced herself into sitting position, covering her body.

Carley couldn't be leaving her… There was no way…

Her concern shifted back to the three men surrounding her as the leader forced her back to the ground.

"You didn't think I was done with you, did you?" He asked, making Clementine's heart skip a beat.

* * *

"Get back here, dammit!" One of the men yelled as they chased after her.

Carley continued running forward, she could hear them getting closer and pushed her legs to go faster. It was so dark she could barely see where she was going, and she found herself tripping over rocks, and pushing branches out of her way.

Finally, she ducked behind a large tree and listened carefully.

Footsteps sounded close by her. Carley held her breath, staying hidden for a good few moments.

"Shit... Where the fuck did she go?" One of the men grumbled.

"We'll spread out, she couldn't have gotten far." The other man said.

"Alright. I'll check this area." The first man said.

Carley peeked out from behind a tree. She saw the second man turn to take off. Now both men had their backs turned to her.

She took the chance to leave her hiding spot and approach the closest man.

She grabbed his gun wielding arm.

A shot went off, hitting the second man in the back.

"What the fuck?!" The first man exclaimed.

Carley acted quick, delivering a kick to the back of his knee, causing his leg to buckle.

As he hit the ground, she took the chance to track the gun from his hand. She aimed it at his head and without hesitation pulled the trigger.

* * *

"How's it feel to know your friend ditched you?" The leader asked with a chuckle.

Clementine closed her eyes, whimpering a bit more. "She… She didn't d-ditch me…"

"But she did. I don't see her, do you?" The leader replied.

Clementine fought the urge to cry.

"They've probably caught her by now…" The leader said. "You belong to us… We're going to use you as we please, you can enjoy it…"

Clementine winced as he gave a hard thrust.

"Or not." He finished.

Suddenly, they heard a gunshot rang out, quickly followed by another one.

"…Looks like your friend is gone." He muttered. "Sorry, sweetheart. It's just you and us now…"

Tears did come now, and no matter how hard she tried Clementine couldn't stop herself from crying.

* * *

Shawn knew he wouldn't be able to stop worrying if he didn't keep occupied. When the rest of the group started to head to bed, he offered to take watch for the night. He wouldn't be able to sleep anytime soon.

Hours had gone by and Carley and Clementine still hadn't returned.

Countless thoughts flooded his mind making him anxious. He wondered what could of happened to the two. They could've ran into walkers, or bandits, or maybe even the owners of that van…

He regretted that the group took the supplies from the van… Even though it looked abandoned, they didn't know who it truly belonged to and that worried Shawn.

He debated on going out to look for Carley and Clementine. He knew going out this late was risky, but he wanted to be sure they were okay…

He glanced over to the motel rooms. He figured the group members would be asleep soon. If Carley and Clementine didn't return within an hour he was going to go looking for them.

* * *

"Do we gotta take her back? Why not just keep her to ourselves?" One of the men sighed.

"You know it's only right to share. Besides, the others will be pissed if they found out we caught a good one and hid her away." The leader said.

"I guess you're right." The other man said.

"I am… It's bad enough we already lost one." The leader said. "Come on, let's get back to the camp."

"What about the others?" The third man asked.

"They know the way back. Ain't no need to stand around waiting for them." The leader replied. "Come on, let's get a move on."

* * *

Carley checked the men's bodies for other weapons. She found a knife on one of them. She checked the gun she was holding's ammunition. She wouldn't use the gun until she needed to. She picked up the flashlight that the first man had dropped. She was grateful to have it.

She turned the light on and quickly started to navigate her way back to the area where the other men were keeping Clementine hostage.

When she got back she noticed the men were no longer there and neither was Clementine.

Carley did her best not to panic as she searched the ground for their track. Upon finding some footprint, she started to follow them.

Carley knew she wouldn't be able to just sneak attack them, she was one person and it was too much of a risk. She couldn't take the chance of getting herself caught again. She had to be smart since she was clearly outnumbered.

Carley made sure to carefully trail after them, keeping behind cover just to be safe.

She tried not to use the flashlight too much. She didn't want them to notice her.

She kept following the tracks, and hoping the Clementine would be okay.

* * *

Clementine was barely conscious as they arrived the camp. She was scared when she noticed all the men at the camp. They were eying her like a piece of meat, making her feel self-conscious.

She felt a surge of anger and hatred for them. She wanted to kill every last one of them. She wanted to make them suffer.

"Sit here." The man carrying her tossed her to the ground, causing her to hiss in pain. "Be a good little girl."

"Fuck you…" The words left her mouth before she could stop herself.

The man sent her a glare and knelt in front of her. "What was that?"

"I said… fuck you." Clementine snapped.

She received a harsh hit for her words. A red bruise blossomed on her cheek almost as soon as he dropped his hand back to his side.

"We're going to have to fix that mouth of yours, kid. It's filthy." He grumbled then turned to walk away.

Clementine shivered from the cold air on her unclothed body. She tried to cover herself the best she could. She was hurt, embarrassed, and freezing.

She jumped when she suddenly heard soft whimpering, looking to her side, she noticed a young girl wrapped in a blanket.

"Hey... Are you okay?" Clementine compassionately inquired of the whimpering child.

Oblivious of or ignoring Clementine's presence, the child didn't move or respond.

Clementine inched a bit closer, ignoring the pain that shot through her body, ignoring the blood that was dripping to the ground from her abused crotch.

She hesitantly placed a hand on the child's cover shoulders and felt the kid flinch.

"Hey..." Clementine said again. The child still didn't respond. "I'm not going to hurt you..."

"That's what they said too..." The girl finally muttered from under the blankets.

"I promise..." Clementine said. "I'm not like them..."

The little girl didn't respond.

Clementine took a gentle grip on the blanket and tried to pull it from the girl's head.

"STOP!" The little girl exclaimed.

"I... I'm sorry..." Clementine stammered, immediately retracting her hand. "I... I didn't mean to startle you."

"L-Leave me alone... please..." The girl pleaded.

Clementine sighed and obliged.

* * *

It had been too long. Far too long for them to be gone.

They should be back by now.

Shawn felt sick as he kept think of the possibilities of what could have happened.

He knew he couldn't leave the camp unattended and he didn't want to tell Lilly he was leaving. That left him to rely on Ben.

Fortunately, Ben was just as worried as he was, and although he admitted that he thought Shawn going alone was a bad idea, he agreed to take watch.

Shawn grabbed a gun and a flashlight and headed out to search for them.

He hoped he wasn't making a mistake.

* * *

It was so unfair. How could those assholes sit by the fire and eat, while she and this little child were tossed to the side to freeze.

"…Are you cold?" The girl's little voice suddenly pulled Clementine out of her thoughts.

She looked to her side to see the child's head was no longer buried under the blanket.

"Yeah… Kind of…" She was freezing, but the was no point in complaining to a child.

"I'll share…" The little girl muttered.

"Huh?" Clementine asked.

"The blanket." The little girl said. "We can share it."

The blanket was small, Clementine didn't think sharing it would work. "I'll be okay… Don't worry."

The little girl furrowed her brows. She unwrapped the blanket from around herself, revealing that she also had no clothes. The small girl placed the blanket onto both of their legs. "See… We can share it." She said again.

Clementine gave a small smile at the child's kind gesture. "Thanks…"

"You're welcome…" The little girl said.

"I'm Clementine, what's your name?" Clementine said.

"My name's Danielle." The little girl answered.

"How old are you, Danielle?" Clementine asked.

"Seven… How old are you." Danielle replied.

Clementine flinched. She was so young. She felt sick, knowing these bandits had no morals. "I'm fifteen."

"You don't look it." Danielle said.

"I know…" Clementine muttered.

The two were quiet for a few moments before Danielle asked, "Are you warm now?"

She wasn't but she appreciated Danielle's kindness. "Yeah. I'm much better. Thanks, Danielle." Clementine said. "Are you warm enough?"

"Yeah, I'm okay…" Danielle said.

"That's good." Clementine hesitantly wrapped an arm around the small girl.

Danielle tense at first before moving a bit closer. Danielle frowned as she glanced over to the bandits. "…They took me from my mom…"

"When?" Clementine asked.

"A few days ago…" Danielle said. "I miss her…"

Clementine frowned. She remembered the woman from the woods mentioning having a daughter that was taken. Danielle must have been her missing daughter. "It's okay…" Clementine said. "I'll protect you…"

"How…?" Danielle questioned.

"I… I just will. Trust me…" Clementine said.

"But… But they'll hurt you..." Danielle said.

"They already have… I'll be okay… Don't worry…" Clementine said. "Just stick close to me…"

"O-Okay…" Danielle said.

* * *

With a bit of struggle due to the darkness, Carley continued to follow the tracks until she eventually stumbled upon a camp.

She stayed back as she peered from the trees, taking a count of how many bandits she was up against. There were at least seven of them at this camp alone and she was sure they had other camp grounds.

She knew she would have to lay low and come up with a plan.

Carley kept her eyes sharp as she watched the men, trying to figure out a way to get Clementine and the young girl.

When the men finally started to turn in for the night Carley knew now was her opportunity to do something. She couldn't run out there and shoot them, she had to do something to get their attention long enough for Clementine to run.

She noticed a truck parked on the edge of the road, she could break the window and use that as a distraction.

She waited a little while longer until most of the bandits had settle down to sleep before she picked up a rock and hurled it towards the truck. It was just her luck that the rock broke a window, setting off the alarm. The shrill noise pierced the air, startling all the bandits.

She watched the men fan out to check the area. She knew it wouldn't be long before the noise brought the undead, that's exactly what she needed.

* * *

Danielle had fallen asleep surprisingly fast, she felt safe in Clementine's grip.

Clementine was glad when she noticed their captives started to head to bed as well. All except one man who stayed on guard.

Clementine glared at them. If she could get her hands on one of their guns, she would shoot them all without hesitation.

The girl thought about approach them man who was on guard and literally fighting him for that gun, but the fact that Danielle was at her side kept her from doing so.

It would be a bad move, Clementine knew that.

Suddenly she heard a crash, followed by the loud blaring of the truck alarm.

The bandits were startled awake, as was Danielle.

"What the fuck's happening?!" One of the men exclaimed.

"Turn that damn thing off!" Another yelled.

The bandits started arguing as they tried to figure what had set the alarm off.

"Wha-What's going on?" Danielle asked, rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

Clementine could only think of one person to have done this. Carley. "We're being saved."

* * *

It didn't take long for the loud noise of the truck alarm to start drawing walkers.

With the bandit's focused on the undead, Carley took the chance to rush into their camp to Clementine.

"Carley!" The teen exclaimed. "I knew you were alive."

"We gotta get moving, Clem. Come on." Carley helped the girl to her feet.

"I… We don't have any clothes." Clementine stammered, motioning to Danielle.

Carley looked to the little girl who was clinging to Clementine and huffed. She unzipped her coat and offered it to Danielle who put it on.

Clementine was able to wrap the blanket around herself, while keeping a protective grip on little Danielle.

"Let's go. Hurry." Carley said.

"Hey! They're getting away!" One of the bandit shouted, noticing them making an escape. With his attention on them, he didn't notice the walker creeping up behind him until it was too late.

"Run!" Carley ordered to the two girls.

Both injured, Clementine and Danielle found it hard to run. It didn't matter much though since the walkers soon completely had the bandit's attention.

The trio managed to get away from the bandit's camp, but now the walkers were their main concern.

Carley shot and killed as many walkers as possible, they kept moving, avoiding the walkers as they did.

Clementine continued stumbling along, feeling lightheaded from blood lost.

She didn't noticed Danielle anxiously looking around, or when the child lost grip on her hand.

"T-They're gonna get us!" Danielle cried, throwing her hands over her ears. "There's too many off them!"

"Danielle, you have to be quiet." Clementine muttered in a weak voice.

"I'm scared!" Danielle exclaimed.

Clementine's eyes widened when she noticed a walker inching closer to the seven-year old. Without hesitation, she rushed forward and punched the creature, causing it to stumble back. The blanket dropped to the ground, but Clementine was too focused on Danielle to care.

"Are you okay?" She asked Danielle.

Danielle gave a small nod.

"You gotta stay close to me." Clementine said.

"S-Sorry…." Danielle said.

"It's-" Clementine cut herself off with a gasp when she felt the same walker she had pushed back before grab hold of her arm. Before she had the chance to tug away she felt its teeth sink into her skin. Her heart pounded, her eyes wide. She had been bit.

Clementine snapped back into reality and kicked the walker back, breaking from its grip.

Carley who had been shooting approaching walkers turned and noticed Clementine struggling.

"Clementine, out of the way!" Carley called to the girl.

Carley aimed her weapon in the direction of the walker, the gun clicked over and over again before she realized that nothing was coming out. "Shit!"

Remembering the knife she had, she pulled it out her pocket and slide it to Clementine.

Clementine quickly looked to the blade and grabbed it, using it to kill the walker.

Clementine caught her breath and drifted her gaze to the spot on her arm where she had been bitten.

 _Bitten…_ She was ** _bitten_**.

She wanted to cry. She knew what happened when someone got bit.

"Clementine, are you okay?" Carley asked.

"I… I'm fine…" Clementine quickly dropped her arm. She wasn't ready to die… Not yet.

Danielle watched her with an expression that Clementine couldn't read, but the child said nothing. Clementine was sure she knew about the bite, she had been right beside her when it happened.

"We… We can keep moving…" Clementine called to Carley, picking up the blanket with a shaky hand. She wrapped it around her body which was trembling uncontrollably.

They continued walking for a while.

Clementine could feel her muscles start to quiver with each step she took. Her head ached, as if she had been hit by hammer.

Within only a matter of a few minutes she was starting to feel like shit. Still, she forced herself to push forward.

She tried to convince herself that she was fine, but she knew that wasn't the case.

She was **_bitten_** … There was only one outcome for people when bitten and Clementine wasn't looking forward to it.


	18. Chapter 18

**_Thanks to gaara king of the sand for the help._**

* * *

Every step she took was absolute agony. Her head was spinning and she felt sick to her stomach. She was dying. She was sure of it.

Each time Carley offered they stop, Clementine refused. She didn't want to hold them back. She couldn't put them in danger. Just because her fate was set didn't mean she was going to drag them down with her.

The continued walking in silence. Clementine didn't register Danielle ask if she was okay. Nor did she notice the motor inn was right in front of them when her legs gave out on her. She didn't notice Shawn run up to her. Every voice sounded muffled and things were just a blur. She felt herself being taken into someone's arms then everything went dark.

* * *

When Clementine awoke, she found herself laid upon a bed. She was dressed in a large tshirt and some shorts that was a bit big for her. For a moment she panicked, scared that she was back with in that sick freak, Danny's room. However, a voice calmed her.

"Take it easy." Shawn spoke up. "You been out since yesterday."

"Y-Yesterday?" Her throat felt dry as she spoke. Shawn noticed and offered her a water bottle which she quickly accepted. "W-Where's Danielle? A-And Carley?"

"They're fine." Shawn said. "Carley's been keeping to herself… I'm not sure what happened, but Katjaa checked the kid for injuries and fed her. She's sitting with Lilly. You got a pretty high fever. You need to rest."

Clementine frowned. "Rest won't help… I'm dying..."

"Don't say that Clem… That's not true." Shawn said.

"It is…" Clementine mumbled. "Believe me."

"You're just sick, kid. That's all." Shawn replied.

"I'm not a kid." Clementine said. "I'm tired of hearing that word."

"What happened at the dairy farm?" Shawn asked the girl.

Clementine expression turned dark and the girl refused to respond.

"Clem? What happened?" Shawn asked, looking worried.

"…I don't know what you're talking about." Clementine said. "I… I want to be alone. Please."

"Alright…" Shawn sighed. "I'll uh, get you something to eat…"

Clementine said nothing as Shawn took his leave. She buried her head in her pillow, fighting back tears.

When Shawn returned with her food, she didn't acknowledge him. He placed the meal beside her bed and left the room. Her meal went from warm to cold and she didn't even glance towards it.

* * *

Clementine had been drifting in and out of sleep when Katjaa stepped into the room to ask the girl how she felt.

Clementine hadn't heard the woman's words at first, but she flinched when she felt Katjaa adjust the blankets around her.

"It's just me, sweetie." Katjaa said. "How are you feeling?"

Clementine lied when she told her "I'm fine." She was far from fine. Clementine felt horrible. She knew what a bite did to a person. Still, she couldn't bring herself to tell anyone.

Katjaa check the girl's forehead and frowned, "Your fever still hasn't broken. This is the second day…"

"I'm f-fine." Clementine claimed weakly. "How's Dani?"

"She's a quiet girl. Hasn't talked much to anyone, but I think she's starting to warm up a bit… She played with Duck for a little while, but both the kids were worried about you. We let her have some of Duck's clothes, they're big on her, but I figured it'll work until we can get some more." Katjaa said.

Katjaa placed a wet rag on her forehead, telling the young girl that she would grab her some medicine.

Clementine told her not to. "I'm okay, really. Save the medicine." There was no point in giving valuable medicine to someone with a bit.

"Sweetie, that medicine might help you." Katjaa said.

Clementine shook her head then immediately regretted the action as her head started aching. "I… I don't need it."

Katjaa sighed, but didn't push further. "If you change your mind let me know…"

"Okay…" Clementine said.

Katjaa left the room and Clementine was alone once again.

* * *

 _Clementine's heart pounded as she found herself unable to move. Pinned beneath a figure, she tried to struggle away but it was no use._

 _She felt his filthy hands touch her body and she tried to break free. He wouldn't stop. Whimpers fell from her lips and finally she managed to let out a scream. "STOP!"_

Clementine woke with a start, her eyes wide, her body drenched in sweat. She hadn't remembered falling asleep.

Her heart thumped in her chest as she took a couple deep breaths. Her head was spinning from sitting up so fast and she suddenly felt nauseous.

The girl groaned and laid back down.

"Clementine!" The door quickly opened and Kenny rushed inside.

"We heard a yell, are you alright?" Kenny asked.

"I… I'm fine… I just had a nightmare…" Clementine said.

"What was it about, darlin'?" Kenny asked.

"I… don't want to talk about it…" Clementine said.

"That bad, huh?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah…" Clementine said.

"Want me to stay here with you for a bit? Or I can leave the door open?" Kenny offered.

Clementine huffed. He was treating her like a little kid again. She knew he didn't mean to, and as much as she appreciated him for caring, it sometimes annoyed her. "I'm okay, Kenny. Don't… Don't worry about me."

"How about you try to rest some more. Katjaa thinks you got the flu." Kenny said.

"Y-Yeah… Okay." Clementine wished it was only the flu.

* * *

Throughout the day, the girl found herself drifting in and out of sleep every ten minutes or so.

People would come in and out to check on her, but Clementine barely noticed them. She was too sick to pay attention.

By nightfall the teen lay restless, trying to sleep, but unable to. The room felt like it was spinning, she felt completely awful.

Her attention was grasped however, when she heard a small knock at the door.

"C-Come in." She said weakly.

The door opened and Danielle stepped inside.

"Hi…" Danielle said.

"H-Hey. Are you okay?" Clementine asked.

"N-No… I… I'm worried about you." Danielle said. "Are you going to be okay?"

Clementine took a breath before speaking, "Danielle… You know I'm bit, right?"

"But… But you'll be okay. You're a good person… So the bite shouldn't work on you." Danielle said.

"If only that was true." Clementine said.

"I…. I don't want you to turn into a m-monster." Danielle stammered.

"I'm not going to turn." Clementine said.

Danielle furrowed her brows. "You're not?"

"I won't let that happen." Clementine said.

"What will you do?" Danielle asked, looking a bit confused.

Clementine didn't respond to the child. "Listen, whatever happens to me… Just know you'll be safe with this group. Kenny and Katjaa, they'll be good at looking after you. They won't let you get hurt ever again."

"I want you to look after me." Danielle said.

"…I'm sorry, Dani…" Clementine simply mumbled.

Danielle began whimpering.

Clementine sighed and gently took the child's hand in attempts to comfort her.

"I don't want you to leave me." Danielle mumbled.

"I don't want to leave you either…" Clementine said. "But promise me, whatever happens… You'll listen to the group and stay safe."

"I… I promise." Danielle said.

"T-Thank you…" Clementine said.

"C-Can I sleep in here?" The little girl asked.

Clementine paused. "I… I don't think that's a good idea, Dani."

"Why not?"

"It might be dangerous." Clementine said.

"You're not dangerous." Danielle said. "I trust you."

"I don't trust myself." Clementine said. "What if I… turned in the middle of the night."

"You… You won't." Danielle sniffled.

"There's a chance. And I don't want to risk hurting you." Clementine said.

Danielle frowned at that and began whimpering again.

Clementine tried to comfort the girl, to no avail.

"Danielle, please calm down… Clementine sighed. "I'll… let you stay…"

"R-Really?"

"Really." Clementine said. "But you have to promise to… to leave if I start acting strange."

"Okay…" Danielle said.

"Good girl." Clementine said. "Let's get some rest."

The younger girl nodded and laid down.

* * *

When morning came, Clementine awoke with a sob from a nightmare so vivid and intense. Her heart pounded wildly and the tears wouldn't stop flowing.

She didn't notice Danielle stir beside her until the young girl spoke.

"Are you okay?" Danielle asked.

Clementine turned away from her, trying to calm herself. "I'm... I'm fine."

"Did you have a bad dream?" Danielle questioned.

"W-Why do you ask that?" Clementine asked back.

"You're crying." Danielle said.

Clementine quickly wiped her tears away. "I wasn't..."

"Are you sad?" Danielle asked. "I have bad dreams sometimes too. About the bad men... Sometimes I dream about my mommy. I miss her."

"I'm sure you do." Clementine said. "Bad dreams aren't real. Just remember that…"

"But they can still be scary. Your dream made you cry." Danielle pointed out. "…Do you miss your mommy?"

"I... Yeah... Yeah I do." Clementine answered.

"Where is she? Is she nice?" Danielle asked.

"She was really nice... I... She's in Savannah. With my dad." Clementine said with a frown.

"Oh... I hope you see them soon. I hope I see my mommy soon too." Danielle said.

"Well, maybe your mom will find us here..." Clementine said.

"I hope so." Danielle said.

Clementine knew it was unlike, but she would crush the child's spirits. "D-Dani, go play for a while."

"I want to stay with you."

"I'm not going anywhere, just go, okay?" Clementine said.

"Okay…" Danielle agreed.

Danielle left the room, leaving Clementine alone.

* * *

Breakfast was a quiet that morning. Carley had seated herself a bit away from the group. Danielle was playing with her food, nibbling at it listlessly.

"Everything okay, kid?" Shawn asked.

Danielle looked to Shawn who had a concerned look. "Y-Yes…"

"Alright…" Shawn stood picking up a bowl of oatmeal.

"Where are you going?" Kenny asked.

"I'm gonna bring Clementine some food."

"I think she wants to be alone…." Danielle said.

"Well, she's gotta eat something." Shawn said. "Why does she want to be alone."

"She… She had a bad dream." Danielle said. "She was crying last night. And she cried this morning too."

Shawn frowned at that. "I'll uh, go make sure she's okay."

"Okay…" Danielle said.

Shawn headed to Clementine's room with a bowl of still warm oatmeal. When he knocked he got no response at first. He knocked twice more, before a small voice finally said, "Come in."

Shawn entered the room and looked to the figure on the bed. "Hey Clem…"

"Hey…" Clementine said back.

"I brought you some food." Shawn showed her the bowl.

"I'm not hungry…" Clementine muttered.

"Well you gotta eat something. You can't keep skipping meals." Shawn said.

"I'm not hungry, Shawn. Give it to someone else…" Clementine said.

Shawn sighed and placed the bowl on the nightstand. He stood by the bed. "Danielle said you wanted to be alone… She said you were crying… Can I ask why?"

"I wasn't crying…" Clementine claimed. "Why would I be?"

"That's my question." Shawn said. "What's going on, Clem?"

"Nothing…" The girl muttered.

"You've been off, since we left the dairy. Something bad happened… What was it?"

"I…" Clementine trailed off, eyes filling with tears.

"What happened, Clem. You can tell me."

Clementine shook her head, whimpering out, "I can't…"

"Clementine, talk to me… What did they do to you?" Shawn asked.

Clementine didn't respond.

Shawn took a seat beside the girl and reached out to touch her shoulder.

Clementine immediately flinched. "NO!"

Shawn quickly retracted his hand.

"I want to help you, talk to me kid. You had nothing but a blanket when I found you, what happened?"

Clementine kept quiet for a moment.

"Fine, if you don't want to talk, I won't force you. But you gotta eat something."

"I don't want any food. I just want to be alone!" Clementine said. "I just want it to all be over…"

"You don't mean that!" Shawn gasped.

"Yes I do." Clementine said. "I have nothing to live for anyway."

"Of course you do. A lot of people care about you." Shawn said.

"That doesn't matter, I told you I was dying." Clementine said.

"And I told you stop saying that!" Shawn said.

"It's true! I'm bit!" Clementine suddenly exclaimed.

Shawn's eyes widened, "W-What?"

"I… I got bit. I'm going die, Shawn." Clementine said.

"We specifically asked Carley. She said you had no bites!" Shawn said.

Clementine quickly motioned for him to quiet down. She didn't want everyone to hear.

"She doesn't know. She didn't see it happen." Clementine said.

"Then why has she been so... so distance?" Shawn asked.

"Because she saw those guys..." She stopped herself mid-sentence. "I didn't tell anyone about the bite because I figured it'd be better if I kept it to myself. I don't want people to make a big deal out of it."

"It IS a big deal." Shawn said.

"I know it is… But I don't want it to be…" Clementine replied.

"This…. This can't be happening…" Shawn said.

"I… I need you to do me a favor... Please…" Clementine said.

"What?"

"When I say I'm ready… I need you to-"

Shawn interrupted her. "Don't even finish that sentence. There's no way I'm gonna do that."

"Please, I don't want to turn, Shawn. I don't want to be a walker." Clementine begged.

Shawn lowered his gaze and shook his head. "I can't, Clem… I can't go through this again…."

"Then I do it myself… Just give me a gun." Clementine said.

"Clementine, just think this through…" Shawn pleaded.

"I don't have time to think it through." Clementine said. "I'm not scared to die. I have nothing to lose anyway. I've lost my family, my friends, my home… my virginity…"

Shawn was surprised as she muttered that last part.

"This wasn't how I thought my life would be… Nothing turned out the way I thought it would." Clementine said. "I'm tired of watching the world around me die and suffer…"

"Clem…"

"Can I ask you something?" Clementine said.

"What?"

"Does it always hurt that bad?" Clementine asked.

Shawn quirked a brow. "What are you talking about, Clem?"

"Sex… When Danny did it to me… It hurt, really bad. And when those people in the woods-"

Shawn looked horrified as the girl's words processed in his mind. "Hold on, Danny… Danny raped you?"

"I guess that's what they call it…. But I didn't fight back. So was it really rape?" Clementine frowned.

"Oh my gosh… Fuck…" Shawn said.

"Danny wasn't the only one… There were these guys in the woods… They…" She trailed off.

"I'm so sorry, Clem… I… I had no idea." Shawn said, gently taking her hand.

Clementine just whimpered.

Shawn pulled the girl into an embrace, feeling her tense up slightly. He did his best to comfort the girl as she began to sob into his shirt. "It's alright, Clem… It's alright…"

After a while, silence fell over them. Maybe ten minutes passed before Clementine spoke again.

"If… If you can't shoot me… Can you do me a different favor?" Clementine asked.

"That depends on what it is…. I'll try." Shawn said.

The girl hesitated a bit before saying, "…Make me forget…"

"What?"

"Make me forget what happened at the dairy. Make me forget everything." Clementine said.

"H-How do I do that?" Shawn stammered.

Clementine responded by simply pressing her lips against his.

Shawn's eyes widened and he gently pushed her back. "Clem… I… I can't do that…"

"Why? Because you think I'm a kid?" Clementine asked.

"Y-You are. And you're not thinking straight right now. You don't want this." Shawn said.

"I do." Clementine said. "I want to know what it's like, to have sex with someone you like. Not being forced."

Shawn resisted the urge to panic. "Clementine, I can't… I just-"

"Is it because I'm ugly or something?" The girl inquired.

"Wh-What?"

"You don't want to be with me because I'm ugly?" Clementine asked.

Shawn quickly shook his head. "No it's not that…"

"Then what is it?" Clementine asked.

"Clementine, I like you… I really do. But it's wrong. You're a kid, Clem." Shawn said.

"I'm not a kid. Quit calling me that." Clementine said. "I haven't been a kid since the world went to shit."

"Y-You're young, Clem… Too young." Shawn said. "I don't want to take advantage of you."

"You won't be…" Clementine said. "I want this."

"Clem, you're just saying that. Your emotions are just mixed up right now." Shawn said.

Clementine pulled up her sleeve, revealing the bite. "This, seals my fate. I'm going to die… I'll never get to experience this…"

Shawn was quiet for a moment. "Are… Are you sure, you want this…? Are you really truly sure?"

"I want this…" Clementine whispered, kissing him.

Shawn froze, unsure of what to do.

Clementine broke the kiss and slowly began stripping from her clothes.

"C-Clementine."

" _Take me…"_


	19. Chapter 19

**_Thanks to gaara king of the sand for the help._**

* * *

What started out as little kisses quickly escalated. Shawn found himself unable to stop the teen as she started a make out session.

"C-Clem-"

"Don't talk…" Clementine interrupted. "I want you to make love to me…"

Shawn started to stammer. "But- But…"

"Please…" Clementine trailed her hand to his pants and Shawn quickly grabbed at her hand. "I promise to make you feel good…"

Shawn's eyes widened, as he kept grip on her wrist.

"Please… Just… let me have this…" Clementine said.

Shawn opened his mouth to speak but stopped, eyes going wide as Clementine broke her wrist from his grip and moved a hand over his pants.

Clementine slowly unzipped his pants, slipping her hand inside.

"F-Fuck…" Shawn wanted to stop her, but the more she rubbed the more he felt unable to do anything. He bit back noises he wanted to make.

"How's it feel?" Clementine asked.

Shawn couldn't bring himself to answer, he only moaned as the teen slipped her hand into his underwear and kept rubbing.

"I want you to take me… Please…" Clementine said.

Shawn could feel himself growing hard in her little hand. He tried to tell himself to stop her. That she was just a kid… But the pleasure was too much. It was overwhelming.

The girl slowly freed his member from his pants and continued rubbing it.

"C-Clem…" Shawn groaned suddenly as the teen took him into her mouth. She had no clue what she was doing, but his moans encouraged her to keep going.

Shawn inhaled sharply and rested his hands on her curly brown hair.

He inwardly was screaming at himself to stop her, but his body was reacting on its own.

Shawn groaned uncontrollably, trying to keep quiet. He realized his eyes were shut and quickly opened them, scared someone would walk in.

Eventually the teen pried her lips off him. "How was that?" She asked.

"W-Where the hell did you learn that?" Shawn asked.

Clementine didn't answer his question. "I guess you liked it." She said.

The teen shifted back enough to at Shawn's face. She moved closer and pressed her lips against his.

"Kid, we should stop." Shawn said.

"Why? I want this… Don't you?" Clementine asked.

"…I… I do, but you're young." Shawn said.

"Shawn… I'm bit… You know what that means…" Clementine said.

Shawn frowned and looked away.

"Make my last moments nice…" Clementine said. "I'll show you I'm not a kid…"

Shawn paused for a moment, furrowing his brows. "Are you sure you want this, Clementine?"

"Yes," Clementine whispered, nodding her head. "I've wanted this for a long time."

"…Alright, Clem. You win…" Shawn said, kissing her gently.

Clementine kissed back. The kisses became more passionate.

Shawn gently trailed kisses to her neck while stroking her hair.

Clementine gasped as he kissed her neck.

"Does it feel good?" Shawn asked.

Clementine slowly nodded. "Yes."

Shawn continued trailing kisses.

"I want you…" Clementine whispered to him.

"I know…" Shawn said. "I don't want to hurt you.

"You won't…" Clementine laid down. "I trust you."

Shawn sighed. "Okay…"

Their mouths met once more. The kiss felt like it lasted forever. Shawn pulled away and looked into Clementine's eyes. Shawn laid Clementine on her back.

She spread her legs as an invitation. Shawn moved toward her and positioned himself over her.

"Put it in me." Clementine said, sounding very serious and a bit urgent.

Shawn slowly entered her.

Clementine gasped, wrapping her arms around him.

Shawn moaned and paused, he slid his hands down Clementine's thighs, grasping her hips. He gave a thrust forward.

The teen let out a little yelp.

Her face contorted in slight pain. She wasn't used to it.

"Are you ok?" Shawn asked, ceasing his movement.

"Ye-Yes…" Clementine said. "Keep going…"

Shawn nodded, moving as gently as possible.

Shawn had never felt anything like this.

"Make love to me," Clementine's whisper encouraged him,

enticing him to keep going.

He started moving eventually picking up the pace. Clementine's noises continued, the teen had to bite a pillow to muffle her sounds.

They continued for a while. Suddenly Clementine felt her young body shudder as she experienced an orgasm, pleasure swept through her body like a tornado.

Shawn slowly down a bit too. He felt himself getting close. Then realization hit him, he hadn't even thought about protection…

He started to pull out, but Clementine wasn't having it. She wrapped her legs around him, keeping him in place. "Don't stop."

"C-Clem, I have to…" Shawn said. "I can't… finish in you."

Clementine shook her head. "It's okay…"

Shawn disagreed with her words. "No. It's not. It's not okay."

Without hesitation she pulled him close and whispered in his ears. "I want this."

Shawn gulped but gave in. He continued thrusting until he reached his peak.

Clementine trembled a bit as she felt him finish in her, before he pulled out.

They collapsed in each other's arms

"I love you…" Clementine muttered.

Shawn felt sick to his stomach. He had let some kid seduce him… And now the little girl was telling him she loved him. She didn't even know what love was.

He kept quiet as the young girl snuggled against him, slowly drifting to sleep.

He tried to convince himself not to feel bad. He had fulfilled the teen's dying wish. This is what she wanted.

He wondered how the others would react if they found out. Specifically, Kenny. He was sure he'd be a dead man if Kenny knew what had just happened.

Kenny loved Clementine like she was his own daughter, Katjaa too. The two of them would be devastated when the kid died… the whole group would.

Shawn frowned, looking to the teen's bite wound. Of all people why did it have to be her… How could this happen?

First he lost his family, and now he was losing this young girl who he had grown to care about more than anyone here. It wasn't fair.

Shawn slowly broke free from Clementine's grip, gently resting the teen's head on a pillow. He didn't want to leave her, but he couldn't be in there when she turned. He didn't want to see that…

The man made his way to his feet and walked from the room, leaving the girl alone.

* * *

It had been hours, since Shawn stepped from that room. He had never felt so anxious in his lifetime. He wanted to break down and cry. He hadn't felt this bad since his sister's death.

When Katjaa announced that she was going to go check on Clementine, Shawn felt his heart drop.

"Katjaa, don't…" He quickly said.

"Why not?" Katjaa asked, looking confused.

"I… I just don't think it's a good idea." Shawn said.

"And why the hell not?" Kenny inquired.

"I…" Shawn couldn't bring himself to answer.

Katjaa raised a brow. "Are you feeling okay? You didn't catch a fever too." Katjaa reached out a hand and felt his head.

Shawn quickly shook his head. "No…. It's not that…"

"Then what?" Kenny asked.

"I'm… worried." Shawn simply said.

"Don't be. Clem's gonna be fine." Katjaa said, removing her hand from his forehead.

"Yeah… It's not like she's dying. It's just the flu." Kenny said.

Shawn frowned at that.

"I'll be right back." Katjaa turned to walk away.

"Katjaa, wait." Shawn tried to follow her, but Kenny grabbed his arm.

"What the hell is your problem? You don't want Clem getting better?" Kenny asked, looking annoyed.

"Of course I do… I just know she won't…" Shawn muttered the last part.

Kenny however heard and shot him a glare. "Why would you say something like that?"

Shawn bit his lip, not responding.

"Answer me, asshole!" Kenny spat.

"She's bit…." Shawn said.

Kenny looked stunned for a moment. "W-What?" There was no way he could've heard right.

"She's bit, Kenny." Shawn repeated.

"Fucking liar!" Kenny's growled, shoving Shawn back.

Shawn quickly regained his balance. "I'm not lying… She showed me the bite."

"Bullshit!" Kenny spat.

"Kenny-"

Kenny didn't even let him finish. "I don't believe a damn word you say."

"I wouldn't make something like this up! I saw the bite!" Shawn said.

"What's going on?" Carley asked stepping over.

The others were looking concerned as well from the yelling.

Kenny shot Shawn a glare. "Why don't you tell them?"

Before Shawn could speak however, Katjaa stepped outside. Kenny quickly rushed over to his wife.

"Are you okay, hon?" Kenny asked his wife.

"I'm fine, Kenny…" Katjaa assured.

"What about Clem?" Kenny asked.

"She's doing better. Just resting. Her fever broke." Katjaa said.

"What?" Shawn was surprised by what he heard. "So she's gonna be okay?"

"Of course." Katjaa said.

"Damn right. Clementine's tough, you piece of shit!" Kenny hissed.

"Kenny, what's gotten into you?" Katjaa asked, her tone telling him she disapproved of his behavior.

"This son of a bitch had the nerve to make up a story about Clem being bit." Kenny said.

"What?" Katjaa looked shocked.

"Yeah. Screw him!" Kenny said.

"I'm telling you what I saw…" Shawn said.

"Bullshit. You know what a bit does to you. You get bit, you die." Kenny said. "Clem ain't dying. She's fine."

Shawn didn't know what to say.

He was glad Clementine would live. More than glad, in fact. But he was worried. He had slept with that girl while she was emotionally and physically vulnerable. Not to mention Clementine had strong feelings for him, and to be honest he had some kind of feelings for the teen as well.

If people found out what had happened between them, he'd be done for. He decided to walk away before things got any more heated with Kenny. Surely Kenny would be the one to put a bullet in him if he found out what just happened between him and Clementine.

What was he going to do?


End file.
